


For Better or Worse

by LoveofEscapism



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben Loves to Write, Comedy, Falling In Love, Hux is actually nice, Love/Hate, Mistakes, Modern AU, Multi, Rey Loves to Sing, Romance, Smut, Stalker, Stormpilot Included, kylo is an ass, like a lot of smut, married in vegas, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 88,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism
Summary: Rey and Kylo can't stand each other and are forced to go with their friends to Vegas for Finn's birthday. They say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, but for Rey and Kylo what happens in Vegas will change their lives forever… for better or worse. AU Rated E for smut.





	1. Mrs Solo

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I started this a few years ago on FF as a Delena story, however I've tried but I can't finish it with them as the main characters. Obsessed with Reylo and think his would be a perfect fit for them. I've got most of this written, so updated will be regular. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Love to chat to some of you as kind of new to the Reylo fandom. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, Hux is actually semi-nice in this fic, which is weird, but I hope you like it.

"Brance and I broke up again…" Rey watched as her two best friends Finn and Phasma rolled their eyes; it was their standard reaction now anytime Rey announced that they’d had broken up. She wasn’t exactly surprised herself and it was obvious from the look on her friends faces that they weren’t either.

  
"Called it. Cough up, Phasma." Finn stuck his hand out towards Phasma, a triumphant smile gracing his face. Happy that for once he had won their bet.

  
"Are you kidding me? C'mon Rey, you couldn't have stuck it out another few days?" Phasma groaned as she pulled her purse out her handbag, looking for the $20 dollars she now owed Finn. She would not live this one down.

  
"What are you both talking about?" Rey looked between her friends as they sat on her couch, confused about what was going on and why money was being exchanged at her expense.

  
"Basically, since you and Brance break up all the time, we bet on it now. This time I bet you would break up within two weeks of getting back together and thanks to you I won," Finn beamed, happy that he had finally won; the last few times he had always been a few days out and he was fed up with Phasma’s constant bragging and the multiple dollars he had given her.

  
"You are both the worst friends ever," Rey laughed, she couldn't really blame them; she and Brance were not in what anyone would call a stable relationship. In fact Rey wasn't even sure you could call it a relationship anymore. It was more like a long string of break ups and hook ups; constant drama and to be honest she couldn’t remember the last time they had actually been happy together.

  
They were pretty much still together out of comfort and the fact that at the start of the relationship everything had been going amazing; they had been so happy. Rey often caught herself thinking that maybe one day they could go back to that and it made it worth holding on for. But, the more they broke up, the more she realised just how wrong they were for each other. She didn’t want to be with someone out of convenience anymore.

  
"We know, but you love us anyway." Phasma stuck her tongue out at Rey as she passed the money over to a smiling Finn. You wouldn’t think it humanly possible for a person to be this excited about winning bet.

  
"So… what was the reason this time?" Finn asked, wondering what insane reason had caused their break up. It was usually something stupid like not wanting to go to the same restaurant for dinner and then it would just escalate from there. He’d always thought they were both looking for a reason to constantly end it.

  
"Kylo Ren," Rey groaned his name, not wanting to have to relay what had happened earlier that day.

  
"Ben, really? Again? God, we all know the sexual tension is crazy off the charts, but you both hate each other," Phasma laughed, not knowing where Brance always got this notion from.

  
"Okay, firstly there is no sexual tension and I would greatly appreciate it if you both stopped saying that. Secondly, I can't stand the sight of him. He's an arrogant, self-obsessed jackass. Thirdly, please remember that we no longer call him Ben Solo, if we did that would mean that he is actually a decent person." Rey scrunched up her nose as she thought of Kylo. She had never met anyone like him, and that wasn't meant as a compliment. Most of her friends still called him Ben, which was his name, but when he got into TV he wanted to get rid of the name Ben Solo, not wanting to be associated with his famous parents. Rey never really understood it, but she had met Han and Leia on several occasions and couldn’t understand how these two lovely people could have that man as their child.

  
Rey only put up with him because of her amazing friends. She was lucky enough to work at Naboo!, one of the most popular magazines in America. She had started as a "Love & Sex" columnist around five years ago which was where she had met Finn and Phasma. Phasma was another columnist who specialised in healthy eating, FAD diets and recipes. Finn was the magazines stylist; any celebs that they interviewed would be styled head to toe by him and Rey couldn't deny that he was amazing at his job. Rey always believed that she was meant to work there; she had met her two best friends and she couldn't imagine her life without them now.  
But, becoming friends with Phasma and Finn had only one downfall for Rey; it was them that had introduced her to the notorious Kylo Ren…or Ben Solo to those that knew him in the real world. Finn had met Kylo’s adoptive brother Poe Dameron on one of his shoots; he was a male model and their paths crossed frequently. One thing had led to another and they had now been together for three years. Rey and Poe had bonded pretty quickly too and she now considered him one of her closest friends. It was just unfortunate that he happened to have a dick of a brother that was the bane of her existence.

  
Kylo Ren had infuriated Rey from the instant she met him and if she was being honest with herself she couldn't even remember why. It could have been that within ten seconds of being introduced to her he had hit on her, assuming straight away that she was going to sleep with him. Or, it could have been the fact that he kept calling her Shay, no matter how many times she corrected him. It may even have been the fact that he was so fucking handsome and he knew it. Yes, Rey Kenobi hated Kylo Ren, but he was the sexiest, most gorgeous man she had ever met. Not that she would ever tell him that. If anything him being so handsome only annoyed her even more. He was tall, completely overshadowing her whenever he was near. His face wasn’t what many people would call conveniently handsome, with big ears and a pointy nose, but instead of it making him look odd, he looked insanely sexy. Rey had on few occasions wondered how he got his dark hair so soft, it falling over his eyes on more occasions that she could count.

  
He was a famous actor, currently starring in a hot HBO show that was being filmed in LA, which unfortunately meant that he was constantly around. They were now on their third season of shooting and Rey was sick of seeing his smug face on every billboard on her way to work. He was everywhere!

  
"Rey, there is sexual tension! Everyone that has ever seen you two in a room together thinks the same thing. I think if you didn't hate each other so much there would be something there!" Finn had noticed loads of times the way his two friends looked at each other. He knew neither of them would admit it, but he had always thought there was a reason that they both got under each other's skin so easily. Kylo hadn’t always had the best life, Poe had filled him in on most of the details and it made it easier for Finn to understand why he acted he way he did sometimes. He didn’t let people close, being rude to anyone that he didn’t know. He was misunderstood, but no matter how many times he tried to explain this to Rey, she wasn’t up for listening, saying that all she was hearing was excuses for that asshole.

  
"Whatever. Anyway, Brance noticed me scowling at one of Kylo’s stupid billboards and he started the whole questioning me if something was going on between me and him again," Rey groaned, this had been about the tenth time Brance had mentioned Kylo to her. She didn't understand it. She was sure she had made her feelings more than obvious about him.

  
"Why do you stay with him, Rey? I mean you both argue all the time and you are completely miserable!" Phasma hated seeing her friend like that, she knew Rey wanted to try and get things back to the way they used to be with Brance, but she didn't see them ever getting there again. They had grown too much apart and they had both changed. Brance was always pressuring Rey about settling down and she just wasn't ready for that yet, but he could never see it.

  
"I don't know. Some days it's great, but most days it's awful. I think it might actually be over for good this time. I'm fed up fighting for something I don't think can ever be fixed." Rey was sad about the situation she was in with Brance. Everything had started out so promising, but now it was just an unfixable mess. There was no hope.

  
"We're here for you, peanut." Finn leaned over to give Rey a hug, knowing how hard it was for her friend to be in the situation she was in. He’d been there for every one of their break ups and he knew he deserved better. He knew the real reason she kept going back to him, though he would never utter the words to her. After being alone for most of her life, she didn’t want to ever feel like that again. He knew sometimes she was lonely in LA, especially when he was off with Poe and Phasma was out of town.

  
"I know! Plus, I've got loads to be excited about…I mean I think we’re all going away somewhere special tomorrow. Aren’t we?" Rey winked, waiting for Finn to pick up on what she was saying and hoping that it would effectively change the subject.

  
"Yes! Tomorrow is VEGAS time! I am actually so excited. Turning twenty-seven has never felt so good!" Finn beamed, happy that all of his friends were finally free at the same time to take a trip together and the fact that it collided with his birthday was just the icing on the cake.

  
"Just think, this time tomorrow we will be sitting with a drink in hand, in Vegas, celebrating how fabulous you are!" Rey was so happy she was getting some time away, it couldn't come at a better time for her. She needed to get out of LA for a while and sort her head out. She’d never been before and couldn’t wait to see all the sights.

  
They continued to talk about their Vegas plans for the next half hour, discussing everything from outfits to how hungover they expected to be come Sunday morning. It wasn't too long until there was a knock on Rey’s front door and she jumped up, knowing it was the guys coming over to discuss some last minute Vegas details. Hux and Poe had text them earlier letting them know they were going to pop over and Rey was glad; she hadn't seen Hux in weeks. He was Kylo’s manager and seemed to never have a minute because he hogged it all.

  
She laughed softly, thinking about her relationship with Hux. When she first met him it was clear he had never really had any friends, she’d never met anyone so guarded in her life. His face had constantly been set in a scowl and he could have quite the temper. However, the more time she spent with him, the more his guard fell. They ended up becoming close and she could see him relax now around the group.

  
Rey opened the door, her smile falling instantly as she noticed the last person she wanted in her apartment standing behind Hux and Poe with that stupid smirk gracing his face.

  
"Who said the spawn of Satan could come to my apartment?" Rey glared at Kylo, angry at herself for completely forgetting that he was also going to Vegas. She had been trying her hardest to pretend that he wouldn't be going, but as usual he just seemed to pop up everywhere, just like his stupid billboards.

  
"Now, now, Rey… you look way too old to be my mother." Kylo breezed past Rey, taking in her modest apartment as he did so.

  
He turned round once he was the full way in the door, staring as she rolled her eyes at his insult. She was such an enigma to him. Every female he had ever met would instantly fall at his feet and since he met her it had always bothered him that she didn't. He knew she thought he was below her; he'd never met anyone so stuck up in his life. He hated her. He hated that she was the most gorgeous creature he had ever met and she didn't even acknowledge him. It hadn't been great for his ego and because of that he always tried to bring her down a peg; he enjoyed the challenge.

  
"I've not even said hello to Rey yet and you two are already at each other's throats, I think that must be a new record?" Poe looked over to Hux, laughing at how quickly his brother and Rey could go from zero to a hundred in a matter of seconds.

  
"Can't be as bad as the time they were in different rooms and were shouting insults through the walls… at my great aunt Mildred's funeral may I add," Hux replied, shaking his head. Kylo and Rey were definitely something else. He always found it so funny they never realised just how alike they were; they were always too busy hating each other to actually know what the other person was really like.

  
"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that one. I would laugh if it wasn't so awful!" Poe looked between Rey and Kylo, waiting for one of them to blame the other for what happened that day.

  
"Well to be fair Rey as being a complete bitch as usual; someone had to tell her to shut up," Kylo said sweetly, smiling at Rey sarcastically as he did so.

  
"Says you that showed up drunk to the funeral and started humming the wedding march when they were carrying her coffin out!" Rey retorted.

  
"God, a guy makes one mistake and people just hold it against him the rest of his life." Kylo didn't want to admit it, but he regretted how he had behaved that day. He'd been out partying all night, doing all sorts and hadn't taken the time to sober up before the funeral. Poe gave him absolute hell that day.

  
"Yeah, she has a point that is probably one of the worst things you have ever done," Poe said as he tapped his brother's back and made his way into the lounge to see the everyone else.

  
"Jackass," Rey muttered as she walked past him too, following Poe.

  
"Hux, remind me why I'm coming to Vegas with you all again?" Kylo turned to his best friend, needing him to give him one possible reason why he was going to put himself through spending four days with Rey Kenobi.

  
"Because all your friends are going and you need a break since you have been working non-stop." Hux smiled at Kylo, motioning for him to make his way through to where everyone else was.

  
"Gangs all here, finally!" Phasma acknowledged as Kylo and Hux took their seats on the opposite couch.

  
"Okay, so I know we are all wanting to go home and get packed, so I'll make this quick!" Finn looked round at his friends, the excitement of packing making him want to hurry this conversation up.

  
"The floors all yours!" Kylo motioned with his hands towards Finn.

  
"Well, obviously we are going to have an absolutely amazing time in Vegas. But, I just want to say to two certain people in this room that I think it's time to bury the hatchet… not naming names or anything. But, wouldn't it be great if we could just all get on this weekend? Clean slate and all that?" Finn looked between Kylo and Rey, watching as they both thought over what he was saying as if it was a hard maths problem he was asking them to solve.

  
"For you, Finn I will try my hardest…" Rey conceded, trying to be the bigger man because she knew Kylo wouldn't.

  
"Me too. I mean I guess we could call a truce for four days…" Kylo turned to Rey, putting his hand out for her to shake.

  
"Four days? But, just try not to talk to me too much."

  
"Obviously. I was gonna say actually just not talk to each other at all?"

  
"Suits me." Rey took Kylo’s hand in hers, shaking it and trying her hardest to ignore the sparks that was currently shooting up her arm from his touch.

  
"Not exactly what I was looking for, but good enough. I mean, you two calling a truce for four days, what's the worst that could happen?" Finn replied, happy his friends were actually listening to him for a change. Maybe Vegas would go by without a hitch…  
________________________________________

**_ Sixty-Hours Later _ **

  
Rey felt like an elephant was stomping on her head, it took her more than ten minutes to finally open her eyes. Vegas had completely ruined her; she was pretty sure that she was still in her clothes from the night before and that there would be make-up running down her face.

  
She went to roll over, hoping that drunk Rey the night before had thought about hungover Rey the next morning and left her some water and aspirin. Rey jumped as she collided with a warm, strong body lying next to her. Within seconds she shot up, grabbing her head as she did so.

  
Rey couldn't believe there was a guy in her bed, her thoughts were quickly interrupted as the unknown man in her bed turned over in his sleep, revealing his face.

  
"KYLO REN, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Rey screamed, jumping out the bed and waking him up in the process.

  
"Rey? What? Why the hell am I in your room?" Kylo looked round groggily, the night before one giant question mark.

  
"Good question! Why the fuck are you in my room? Oh my god, please tell me we didn't sleep together!" Rey did a quick double check, happy that her clothes were still intact.

  
"I was drunk Rey, not lobotomised!" Kylo looked over at Rey, watching the anger intensify on her face. Her head in her hands as she paced the room, it was then he noticed something on her left ring finger, something that definitely wasn't there the day before. The dread quickly washed over him as he looked down at his own left hand, clenching it when he noticed a platinum wedding band sitting on his own ring finger.

  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me…" Kylo groaned, not believing they could be so stupid.

  
"What now? How could anything else possibly be wrong?" Rey stopped dead in her tracks as Kylo lifted up his left hand.

  
"Looks like we got married, Mrs Solo…"


	2. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang are in Vegas, but not all is going well; Kylo and Rey are constantly at each other's throats. Finn comes up with a plan to get them alone and well... they get married (because they are very drunk).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much to everyone who subscribed, bookmarked, gave kudos and commented! I'm new to this fandom so really enjoying getting to know you all.
> 
> So, this chapter is pretty much the day before and leading up to them getting married. All I'm going to say is that they both have a lot going on right now in their personal lives and this is them attempting to deal with it, though not very well. I don't recommend getting shitfaced and marrying someone in Vegas... unless he looks like Adam Driver. Heh. Anyway, I know their feelings at the end are a bit confusing, next chapter when they are sober it will explain a little more of what went through their drunken heads. 
> 
> Song is "Marry Me" by Train... please listen to it and imagine them dancing. Beautiful.
> 
> I've also started another story called Don't You Remember, if you have time please check it out and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy his new chapter. Please comment and let me know what you think. Kudos are love. Enjoy.

**_ 46 hours earlier _ **

"Rey, all I'm asking is that you try a little harder, okay? You and Kylo’s truce lasted all of thirty seconds last night!" Finn whispered to Rey who was sitting next to him on the plane. He looked round the plane, trying to make sure Kylo didn’t hear them talking about it; he didn’t want the argument to start all over again.

"That's not my fault, you saw what he did!" Rey replied, her voice rising slightly as she did so, trying to contain her anger, but failing miserably.

"I know, peanut. But, was it really worth kicking him out your apartment over?" Finn rolled his eyes; he honestly didn't know which one of them was worse. It was as if they both enjoyed riling the other up to a point where they just snapped. He had never seen anything like it in his life and he enjoyed watching catty reality shows on E!.

"He put his drink on my new coffee table without a coaster, kicked his shoes off and then put his smelly feet up on it! I mean who does that…" Rey shook her head, thinking of his cocky smirk when he placed the wet glass down on her table. They all knew she was a neat freak; everything in her apartment was always in a certain order, she’d always been that way. Sure, she could admit sometimes she went a bit over the top, but in her eyes it was common courtesy to ask for a coaster.

"Well, a lot of people do, actually. But, I'm not getting into it and your weird house rules. You two really just need to find something in common and make nice. It's only four days! Then you never have to deal with him for that long again… or until the next holiday. But, that's not the point!" Finn just wanted everyone to get on, as entertaining as Rey and Kylo were at the best of times, it would be nice for once just to have a drama free weekend with his friends. He always felt the need to be on edge when Rey and Kylo were in the same room, knowing how quickly things could go from zero to a hundred.

"I know, I know. He just makes me so mad!" At that precise moment Kylo walked past their seats, intentionally knocking Rey’s arm off the arm rest as he did so, the drink in her hand dropping onto her lap and soaking her jean shorts.

"Oops, Rey I didn't see you there. Let me get help!" Kylo said smugly, as he raised his voice to get the attention of the air hostess further up the aisle, along with most of the passengers. "Excuse me? Have you got a towel or something? My friend here has had a little accident…" Kylo pointed down to Rey’s crotch innocently, trying his hardest to stop himself from laughing. If he could get a photo of her face right now he would, then of course send it to her daily to remind her of this moment.

Rey’s face turned red with embarrassment, everyone on the plane was looking at her and if she didn't have so many witnesses Kylo would be a dead man. She considered just how much trouble she would get in for throwing him out of the plane. She was sure people would thank her.

"Miss, do you want me to get a towel or something? Are you needing to go to the toilet and freshen up or-"

Rey instantly interrupted the woman so she didn't make this into a bigger deal than it already was. "No, it's fine. It's just water, my, um  _friend_  over here dropped it on me. It will dry in." Rey tried to soak some of the water up with her hands.

"No need to be embarrassed, Rey. These things happen. She's not a very good flyer you see…" Kylo spoke directly to the air hostess, enjoying this much more than he should be. He knew he should be keeping up the stupid truce, but to be honest this was so much more fun. As soon as she’d taken the hissy fit and kicked him out her apartment last night he’d decided that a little bit of payback was in order.

If he had to spend four days with the woman he was going to enjoy it how he knew best; annoying the hell out of her. It was what he did and he had to admit the way she reacted was funny as hell. He could see by Finn's face that he wasn’t finding the whole thing as funny as he was, so he made a quick exit, leaving the air hostess to fuss over Rey as he sat back down next to Poe with a smug smile on his face.

"Was that really necessary?” Poe asked, leaning over as far as he could to see if Rey was okay.

"Yes." Kylo opened the can of beer that Poe had bought him earlier as he took a big gulp, a massive smile on his face when he pulled the can away from his mouth. "You know, I think this is going to be a good trip."

"Look, Kylo. I know you're upset about what happened with Dad yesterday, but-"

"I'm gonna cut you off there, brother. I'm not down about the Han thing. In fact, I feel great. I'm glad he’s disappointed in me actually, it’s what every son wants to hear." Kylo took another swig of his beer, not wanting to let his brother see him grimace.

He wasn't okay about it. He never was when it came to his parents and he didn’t have the heart to tell Poe that he was part of the problem. Perfect Poe, who is his parent’s eyes, could do no wrong. Kylo knew himself that Poe wasn’t doing it intentionally, Kylo was lucky to have him in his life. He remembered the day that his parents had adopted Poe and he wouldn’t change it for the world. They had always had a solid relationship and he was someone he knew would always be there for him.

When Kylo got in trouble at school, Poe was always there to cover for him, backing him up in any way possible. He remembered the day that Poe had told them all he was gay and how proud he was of him for coming out. He hated that Poe had even been worried about their reactions; as long as he was happy and true to himself, that was all that mattered. Sure, people sometimes picked on Poe because in their eyes he was different, but Kylo was always there to punch them out. That’s what brothers were for. He knew that if he hadn’t of had Poe he would have been much lonelier and closed off than he currently was around people. But, that didn’t make it any easier when his parents compared them. Kylo wasn’t sure they even realised they were doing it half of the time, but they were.

Poe succeeded in everything he did; he was a massive hit with the press, never in any trouble. He had a secure relationship with Finn and they were settling down. He was smart when it came to finances, making sure he didn’t spend money irresponsibly. Everyone that he met instantly loved him and Ben totally understood why. The problem was that he was the complete opposite; most people hated him unless they wanted to sleep with him. He was always in the gossip columns and not for good things. His reputation in LA was at an all-time low, known as the playboy that punched a paparazzi in the face, or seen walking out of strip clubs with three girls on his arms. It’s not that he went out those nights and planned for those thigs to happen, but for some reason trouble seemed to follow him around. He wasn’t proud of himself, in fact he was pretty sure a massive part of him was even more disappointed in himself than his parents were.

"I know you're hurting, Ben. But, don't take this out on Rey. She's got a lot going on too, you know?" Poe was worried about his brother, using his real name to try and get through to him, he had always bottled things up and when they became too much he would always do something stupid. Poe hated seeing him on this self-destructive path and wished he could do something to help him.

"Why is everyone always worrying about, Rey? It's just harmless fun, and anyway she can stand up for herself. Did you not see my black eye after New Year?" Kylo laughed, trying to make light of the situation and still finding it hilarious that she had the gall to punch him straight in the face. He may hate her, but it didn't mean he didn't admire her. She was a fiery one and he knew she would get her own back for this little plane stunt. He didn't want to admit it, but he was looking forward to seeing what she pulled.

Kylo got comfy in his chair, putting his can down on the table as he closed his eyes, thinking again about how good this trip was going to be and what else he could come up with to annoy the dark haired beauty a few rows behind him.

* * *

 

**_22 hours earlier_ **

"Oh my god, I'm so hungover." Finn covered his head with his magazine as he lay on his sun lounger, not wanting to open his eyes again.

After they had all settled into their rooms last night they had gone straight to the bar. They had all had a great time, especially Rey and Kylo who didn't speak one word to each other. She had been so pissed at him for his antics on the plane that she couldn't even look at him, not that he bothered. If he wasn't annoying her, he would be doing a perfect job of acting like she didn't exist.

"Shh, not so whiny, Finn. I feel like I'm gonna puke any minute," Hux answered, he couldn't remember a time that he had ever drank so much.

"No wonder, you were on fire last night, Armitage!" Rey laughed, watching as he cringed at her use of his first name.

"I don't wanna know…"

"I believe one of us has a video of you dancing down the strip without your shirt on… or your pants." Rey continued laughing, she found it hilarious that someone who was pretty reserved during the day could turn into such an animal on a night out. They all knew it was going to be a good night when Armitage Hux let loose.

"Well, can I just reiterate that I'm going with the whole 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas' thing! Which means no one can show anyone else this!" Hux shuddered as he imagined his other clients getting hold of this video, it would be material they could use against  him for years!

"About that…" Finn sat up, his hands now covering his face to try and ease the pain.

"You didn't!" Hux replied, now feeling even worse than he had not moments before.

"I may,  _may_  have posted it on Facebook about ten minutes ago… I was having a bad morning and I thought what would make me feel better? Then realised all of our friends seeing you making a fool of yourself would definitely help," Finn smiled innocently, lying back down feeling pretty pleased with himself.

"And you call yourself my friends…" Hux muttered, picking up his phone as he started to scroll through his Facebook feed to find the offending video.

"If it makes you feel any better you already have fifty-eight, no fifty-nine likes…" Rey showed Hux her phone, he grabbed it out her hand and dropped his own.

"Thanks, Rey. That honestly makes me feel so much better!" He replied sarcastically, clicking play on the video and reliving his horrible experience. "You know, I would expect this shit from Kylo, but not you two!"

"Speaking of, where is the jackass?" Rey asked, hoping they replied that he was on a flight home.

"He's at the casino with Poe and Phasma; apparently they can handle their alcohol a little better than the rest of us!" Finn replied, wishing he hadn't toasted his birthday so many times the night before. He had barely been there twenty-four hours and already Vegas had ruined him.

"I will get you all back for this, some way or another!" Hux closed his eyes, thinking of ways he could make his friends pay for his embarrassment.

"We'll see, my money is on you doing something even worse tonight and we will end up having even more ammo to use against you!" Finn laughed.

Hux ignored them both cackling with laughter, too hungover too put up any more of a fight and knowing full well that they were probably right.

* * *

 

**_17 hours earlier_ **

"He takes even longer than a girl to get ready! Can we not just leave him behind?" Rey asked as they group waited down in the lobby, they were waiting for Kylo so they could all go out for dinner.

They had all spent the day by the pool, most of them recovering from the night before and getting some much needed rest for the night ahead. Kylo and Rey had continued their hardest to avoid each other, well until Kylo was standing too near the pool in his clothes and Rey pushed him in. She laughed to herself when she thought of his face as he came out of the water, shouting about his designer top and how she had ruined it.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Kylo strolled up, trying his hardest not to let Rey see he was checking her out. She looked fucking amazing in a small, black dress, all her best assets on show. If she wasn't such a bitch he would be doing everything he could to hit that.

"Am I making it that obvious?" Rey replied sarcastically, noticing how handsome he looked and instantly kicking herself for thinking so. He had an annoying way of catching her off guard with his looks and she would always try and take a few minutes to compose herself. She didn’t want to see him that way.

"I actually think you kind of enjoy having me around… keeps you on your toes." Kylo winked at Rey as she groaned in response. He had decided up in the room that tonight he was going to do everything possible to piss her off. He couldn't believe it earlier when she had shoved him into the pool and he hated how happy she had been with herself. He knew payback was a bitch, and that bitch was standing right in front of him looking hot as hell.

"Will you two give it a rest?" Phama said to her two friends, everyone in the group was getting fed up of them bickering the entire trip. The pranks they were both pulling on each other were bound to escalate sooner or later and no one could be bothered with the fall out.

"Don't blame me, I can't help it if Rey keeps trying to get my attention all the time. I know you want me, baby, but I don't think your little boyfriend would be too happy," Kylo joked, loving the way the skin on her neck blushed at his words.

"I would rather poke my eyes out with a needle…but thanks!" Rey replied, grabbing Phasma and Finn's arms and marching with them out the front door.

"She's too easy…" Kylo shook his head, then grabbed both Poe and Hux's arms, copying Rey as he marched out the door behind her, his eyes falling to her round ass every few seconds.

The group made their way to their dinner reservation, Kylo and Rey continued their back and forth the full way there, neither one relenting. It continued throughout the meal, each of them making a small comment about the other that would then quickly escalate to a full shouting match.

The group could see what was happening; they were taking out their problems on each other. Both of them were going through a rough time at the moment, and as always their only outlet seemed to be making the other's life hell.

Finn, Poe, Phasma and Hux kept all making eye contact with each other; speaking to each other with each expression they made. They knew they need do something about the situation with their friends before it ruined the whole holiday. They felt like they couldn’t have a proper conversation without Rey or Kylo biting and something the other one had said.

"I'll be back in a moment," Rey said, pushing her chair up as she went to go to the toilet.

"Better hurry, don't want you having another accident again…" Kylo smiled at Rey, motioning towards the bathroom at the other side of the restaurant.

"You're hilarious…" Rey muttered as she walked off, she was getting tired of his constant remarks. This was the worst they had ever been and she knew it was due to them spending so much time together. She knew this had been a bad idea. She was going through a lot right now, Brance was texting her constantly, he was either begging for her to take him back, to outright saying she had been cheating on him with Kylo the entire time and she was at breaking point.

Kylo watched as Rey walked away, his eyes quickly flicking down to her shapely legs and then back up her body. He shook his head, angry at himself for noticing how good she looked for what felt like the hundredth time that night. It was getting to him, how gorgeous she was. It had been the same earlier when he had seen her lying on her sun lounger in her small, red bikini. He had almost groaned when he noticed one of her breasts almost falling out of her top. It was so much easier hating her than lusting after her. He knew he was being pretty harsh on her tonight, but it was the only thing that was helping him remember she was Rey and that in his right mind he wouldn't go near her.

"I, um need some air. I need to make few phone calls," Kylo said as he pulled his chair out as Rey had done a few minutes ago. He needed to clear his head and get his game face on. He couldn't let himself feel like this and he definitely didn't want any of his friends noticing the way he was looking at Rey. That would open a whole new can of worms that he didn’t want to deal with.

The group watched as Kylo made his way out the front of the restaurant.

"So… they totally want to hook up, don't they?" Finn said, looking round his friends to see if they agreed.

"Definitely, Kylo can't take his eyes off her!" Poe replied, happy that he wasn't the only one that had noticed the way Kylo and Rey had been looking at each other all night.

"I thought it was just me!" Hux said, laughing at how obvious they were making it.

"It's like the sexual tension has just been turned up to full heat. I feel like we are intruding!" Phasma laughed, not knowing how her two friends couldn't see what everyone else could see.

"I think it's why they are arguing so much. I mean, they are doing my head in with their constant back and forth. I just want to put them both in a room and leave them to it!" Finn said, a plan quickly forming in his head.

"Uh-oh, I know that look. Finn, don't you dare scheme right now!" Poe said quickly, not liking where this was going as he watched his boyfriend form a master plan right in front of him.

"No, let me speak. I have a plan!"

"Of course you do!" Hux said, he sided with Poe on this; Finn and plans never worked out.

"No, this will work. I think we should lock them in our room! Just get them to talk. I think if they actually worked out their issues they could be friends!" Finn knew it was probably a long shot, but he wanted to salvage what was rest of this break.

"I don't know…it seems a bit risky. I mean, if they were ever going to be friends do you not think they would be by now? They’ve hung out enough," Phasma replied, not knowing how they would ever pull this off. She couldn’t see this working out; especially the mood they were both in at the moment, to her it could only end in disaster.

"No, think about it, worst case scenario they will still hate each other, or they actually talk and become friends! It could totally work…"

"I don't know, Finn. How would we even get them up there?" Poe asked, not sure about how this would play out. Though, he had to admit at this point he didn't see them having any more options. They could spend the rest of the holiday with Kylo and Rey constantly at each other's throats or they could try this. They really didn't have anything to lose.

"I'll sort that bit out, don't worry. Are you all in?" Finn said hopefully, not too sure if his friends would go for this.

"I'm in, but if this comes back to bite everyone in the ass, I'm blaming you!" Hux said, if anything it would get the heat off him for his antics while they were here.

"Fine, I’m in too. It gives us all a night off and I mean could it really be any worse than it is now?" Phasma asked.

"Poe?" Finn asked, still waiting for his answer.

"I don't know. They will probably end up hating us too…"

"I think it will work. C'mon, Poe?" Finn smiled, holding Poe’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You never know this could be the start of an epic love story for them!"

"Now you are pushing it. Fine, I'm in. But, as Hux says the fallout is being blamed on you."

"Done!" Finn replied happily, glad they were all on board, now he just had to figure out how to get them up to the room.

* * *

 

**15 hours earlier**

"Rey, can you do me a massive favour please?" Finn turned to his best friend, the rest of the group where over at the hotel bar. He wasn’t sure if they were going to pull this off, not having much time to come up with a plan before Kylo and Rey got back to the table and started on each other all over again.

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Could you please jump up to mine and Poe’s room and get my phone? I totally forgot it earlier. I would go but, I'm still feeling awful from today and I just need to sit down for a bit." Finn fanned his face, trying his hardest to act as if he was too warm. He knew he was good at the dramatics, but usually Rey could see right through them.

"Of course! Give me your key. Do you want me to shout Poe over?" Rey asked, concerned for her friend.

"No, no. It's fine," Finn replied quickly as he pulled his room key out his wallet and handed it to Rey.

"I'll be ten minutes," Rey said softly as she stood up and made her way to the lift.

As soon as she was out of sight Finn pulled his phone out his pocket, texting Poe and letting him know it was his turn to get Kylo up to the room and then he sent off to the stairs, hoping he would catch up with Rey just before she entered the room.

"Kylo, I need to talk to you in private for a minute. Do you mind coming up with me to the room. I can't let anyone hear. I need to show you something…" Poe was worse at his than he thought. He could see his brother's face screw up at his request.

"Weird, but okay." Kylo shook his head, wondering what the hell his brother was needing to show him. He couldn't be bothered questioning him though, he was happy to get another break from the group. He was staring at Rey more and more and he was worried he would break and say something stupid. Usually when they were together and he started thinking these thoughts he would leave, but being stuck with her was not helping his situation.

They both made their way up to the room and Kylo wondered why Poe was so quiet. They walked up to Poe and Finn’s room, Poe swiping the key card as he opened the door and let them into the suite.

"I don't understand, Finn. Why ask me to come up and then follow behind like some weird ninja?"

Kylo heard Rey’s voice coming from the other room, he looked to his brother, noticing how white his face was.

"What's going on?" Kylo asked as he walked into their bedroom.

"What is he doing here?" Rey asked Finn, confused about what the hell was going on as she pointed at Kylo.

"Well, the group has decided that we are sick of you two and your constant bickering. So we've came to a decision and decided you both have to stay in here for a few hours and resolve your issues," Finn smiled shakily, the key card he had took off Rey when he had followed her up in his hand.

"Are you fucking kidding me? We're not children!" Kylo said loudly, beginning to walk out the door before Poe stopped him.

"Really? Because you both act like it! Look, all we're asking is a few hours, okay? If it doesn't work then we will never ask this ever again," Finn pleaded, hoping that they would listen to him and not just walk out.

"Finn, this won't solve anything. We hate each other, end of story," Rey said, not believing what her friends had pulled. This break was turning into a mess and the last thing she wanted was to be stuck in a hotel room with Kylo Ren.

"Please, we're asking you as your friends. If you won't do it for yourself just do it for us," Poe said, looking between his brother and his friend.

Kylo looked over at Rey, considering their proposal. They did make a point, maybe them actually talking would help, he doubted it, but maybe he should try. Plus, she was looking fucking amazing and he’d drank enough that he wanted to appreciate it more.

"Fine, for you," Rey said, looking over at Kylo and noticing the surprise on his face. She could tell he didn't think she would go for it. But, if it would get their friends off their back she would try. She didn't want to, but it looked like they weren't giving her too much of a choice.

"Kylo?" Poe asked, hoping he would agree too and praying his brother wasn’t too mad at him.

"Fine, whatever. A few hours then you come back, okay? Then this stupid game can be over!" He walked into the lounge area, opening the mini-fridge as he pulled out all the miniatures. If they were forcing him to be here then they could pay for the drink.

"Okay, thank you. Now, no killing each other," Finn half-joked, secretly worried that he may come back to find out one of his friends had jumped from the balcony to get away from the other.

"I'm not promising anything," Rey replied as she walked over and picked up a vodka from the floor where Kylo had left them, opening it and gulping it in one go. If she was going to be stuck with him in a hotel room then she would need alcohol, and lots of it!

"Me neither… if you haven't noticed Rey can be super annoying." Kylo copied Rey as he drank back one of the miniatures in one go.

He watched as Poe and Finn sheepishly made their way out the room. He couldn't believe how his night was going. He noticed Rey take a seat on the sofa across from him, picking up another drink and swigging from it.

"So…" He said, not too sure how to speak to her; they were rarely ever left alone.

"So…" Rey replied, not knowing what to say to him. She was so angry at her friends for putting her in this position in the first place. Why would they want to lock her in a room with someone she couldn't stand? It also didn't help that Kylo had now undone one of his shirt buttons, giving her a better view of his toned chest. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about running her hands over him.

"So, this is awful…" Kylo picked up another drink, taking it quickly as he had the one before.

"I'll drink to that!" Rey followed suit and drank another, hoping there was a way to make this less awkward.

"I say, let's get drunk… tell them it went great and then tomorrow go straight back to how it was?" Kylo propositioned.

"I'm in. Honestly, why are we friends with them again?" Rey laughed, feeling a little buzz already from her few drinks.

"Out of pity mostly…" Kylo replied, hating how much he enjoyed Rey’s laugh. It wasn't something he got to see very much, considering she was usually stony faced around him. He liked it and it annoyed the hell out of him.

Rey laughed at Kylo’s reply, thinking that this was probably the most civil conversation they had ever had. She shook her head, not wanting to let herself feel that way. She needed more drink, now.

"Why don't we play a drinking game? It might make the time pass a little faster?" Kylo asked, picking up the bottles from the floor and putting them on the table in front of him and Rey. "Poe and Finn are paying…"

"Fine. How about Never Have I Ever?"

"I'm in. You first." Kylo opened another two miniatures, passing one to Rey and putting one on the table in front of him.

"Great. Let me see… never have I ever gotton so drunk that I hummed the wedding march at an old ladies funeral…" Rey beamed, watching as Kylo chuckled and picked up his drink.

"I see how this is going to go…" Kylo quickly finished the miniature, thinking of ways to get Rey back.

"I said I would stay in the room with you, I never said anything about playing nice," Rey faked a smile at him, she knew she was being childish, but she didn't care.

"Good, because I hate playing nice," Kylo replied, not meaning for it to sound as flirty as it had come out, but liking that she raised her eyebrow in response; clearly up for the challenge.

* * *

 

**13 hours earlier**

"You what? How could you ever think you would get away with that?" Kylo was on the floor laughing at Rey’s story.

"I don't know! I just said told the guy that so he would leave me alone!" Rey was laughing so much her stomach hurt.

"You're crazy!" Kylo stood up, stumbling as he did so as he made his way to the mini-fridge.

Kylo and Rey were actually having a good night and neither of them could believe it. It probably helped that they were also completely out of their faces on alcohol. Their game had quickly been abandoned and was replaced with them telling each other embarrassing stories about themselves. They'd completely lost count of how many drinks they had, the empty bottles now lying all over the suite.

"If I'm crazy… then you're like crazier!" Rey slurred, standing up and dancing over to where Kylo was standing.

"You like to dance?" Kylo asked, his eyes glazed over as he looked Rey up and down. The more he was drinking the more the lines were becoming blurred for him with what he should and shouldn’t be feeling for her.

"I love it!" Rey cheered, jumping up and down.

"Don't tell anyone, but me too!" Kylo replied, joining Rey as he jumped up and down along with her and they both laughed.

They both couldn’t remember a moment when they had felt this free or happy in ages. It was as if all the shit going on in their life didn’t exist anymore and the world was now just them, in this room and the strange connection they were both currently feeling.

"Music! Music! Music!" Rey chanted as they both started to search for the remote for the TV.

It soon turned to a game with both of them stumbling over each other as they tried to find it. Kylo won, noticing it had been on the table in plain sight the full time. He picked Rey up as he ran around the room, doing a victory lap. She was so light in his arms and he couldn’t help but notice just how well she fit.

"Let me down! The room's spinning!" Rey shouted through her laughter as she smacked Kylo’s back.

He finally let her down, enjoying her body being so close to his own. In this moment he forgot why he hated her. All he thought was how beautiful she looked. Her hair was currently a mess around her face; sticking to her due to them jumping around. Her short dress was suddenly a lot shorter; it had rolled up her thighs slightly and he tried his hardest not to think what underwear she was wearing. He watched as her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. She was doing something to him and he didn’t quite know what to do with it, so he told her the truth.

"You're gorgeous, you know that right?" Kylo said, taking her hair that was covering her face and pushing it behind her ear softly.

"I'm not," Rey replied, looking down in embarrassment.

"You are. So fucking beautiful, Rey," Kylo said softly, not knowing why he was telling her this but having absolutely no filter due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"Brance always says I'm too plain, I-" Rey wiped a tear from her eye, she didn't even know why she was crying.

"He's a dick. He's blind, you're too good for him."

"We're not actually together anymore," Rey said softly, not knowing how things had changed so quickly between her and Kylo. Not two hours ago they were arch enemies and now they were talking like friends, but the funny thing was it seemed right. She felt in that moment like she could tell him anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I, um I didn't know."

"You wouldn't. We don't exactly talk, do we?" Rey giggled, swaying to the side, trying her hardest to keep herself upright.

"I guess not… but fuck him. He doesn't deserve you! And tonight we're gonna drink, drink, drink so you don't think about him anymore. Now, how about that dance?" Kylo walked over to the TV and clicked on the remote, changing the channel to a radio station.

"Nothing would give me more pleasure." Rey curtsied as she walked over to Kylo, putting her hand out for him to take.

They started to sway, neither of them recognizing the song, but enjoying it anyway. Something between them was changing, they didn't know if it was the alcohol or the fact that they had never given each other the time of day before to actually talk, but they felt alive, consumed by the moment they had with each other.

 

_Forever can never be long enough for me_  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

_Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me_  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

_Together can never be close enough for me_  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"  
And you're beautiful

_Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me_  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

_Promise me_  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

_And marry me_  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

_Marry me  
Mm-hmm_

 

"That was beautiful," Rey said as the song finished, enjoying how close Kylo’s face was to hers.

"You're beautiful," Kylo replied, his nose now touching hers.

"You already said that," Rey smiled, lifting her hand and combing it through his hair.

"I know," Kylo laughed, enjoying the way Rey was touching him. He watched her, taking in this moment and never wanting it to stop. He'd never felt this way in his life and he knew it was a defining moment. He couldn’t see or pay attention to anything except her. He wasn't sure if it was the song, the alcohol or the way that Rey was looking at him, but an idea popped into his head and before he even thought twice about it he spoke. "Do you wanna get out of here? I wanna do something with you…"

"What do you want to do?" Rey asked, the breath almost knocked out of her as she noticed the way Kylo was looking at her.

"Marry you…"

 


	3. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo deal with the fallout of their drunken marriage in Vegas; the gang reacts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much to you all for all your comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions. I'm so happy that you are all enjoying the story and love hearing from you all! 
> 
> This chapter is a little longer than the others, I was going to split it in two, but thought it worked better together. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy everyone's reaction ;)

"What now? How could anything else possibly be wrong?" Rey stopped dead in her tracks as Kylo lifted up his left hand.

"Looks like we got married, Mrs Solo…"

The colour drained from Rey’s face when Kylo muttered those words. She looked down at her own hand, not knowing how she hadn't noticed the beautiful wedding band that was now on her ring finger. She felt lightheaded; this had to be a joke. They couldn't be this stupid. _She_ couldn’t be this stupid.

"Please tell me this is one of your stupid pranks that no one ever finds funny?" Rey asked, looking pointedly at Kylo who was still lying in her bed, acting as though he didn’t have a care in the world.

"Nope, this was all us, baby," Kylo replied, not really knowing how he was going to handle this situation. What he did know was that Rey was going to freak. He couldn't remember a lot from the night before, only that he and Rey had got completely trashed together and apparently ended up getting married. It was probably up there in the top three most ridiculous things he’d ever done.

"Baby? Don't you baby me! This is a mess!" She screamed as she started to pace the room, trying frantically to piece back together what had happened the night before.

"Oh well, at lease no one will be able to say that I didn't make Mrs Solo scream after our wedding night… though to be fair I could make it a lot more enjoyable for you," Kylo raised his eyebrows seductively at Rey, knowing that this would annoy her more than anything.

"Argh! I hate you! Don't you have anything to say about the fact we got married last night? Don't you care?" Rey picked up her pillow, effectively smacking him with it. She had never been a violent person, but something about Kylo just always rubbed her the wrong way. She'd punched him straight in the face at New Year, not that he didn't deserve it.

"Ouch! Just calm down Mrs Solo. Stop panicking. It's fine. We'll get an annulment. It shouldn't be too hard. I mean it's not like we consummated the marriage or anything. Plus is it really even a real marriage if it's in Vegas? It shouldn't be allowed," Kylo laughed, shaking his head as he noticed Rey's fury bubbling closer to the surface. He understood why she was so pissed. Hell, he wanted to kick himself for being so stupid, but there was nothing they could do about it now. They just had to figure out how to get it all taken care of.

"Just get an annulment," she scoffed. "Yeah, like you do it every goddamn other day! Marriage is supposed to be special; between two people that love each other. Not this." Rey was trying not to cry, but was finding it exceedingly difficult. She always thought when she got married she would have her dream wedding, like she'd imagined since she was a little girl.

"I'm sure it was special… I mean I don't really remember it but…"

"Exactly! We got married and we can't even remember it! The last thing I remember is playing that game with you, then we were dancing… and then you… oh my god you asked me to marry you, you idiot!" Rey remembered the way Kylo had been looking at her as they swayed side to side. It was as if he could see into her soul. In that moment he hadn't been the Kylo Ren that she loathed, he was someone different. He seemed vulnerable.

"Okay, maybe I did, but obviously you said yes! It takes two to tango, baby," Kylo replied, his own images of their dance fleeting through his mind.

He'd never been so lost in someone as he had been in that moment. He had forgotten about everything else, all the shit that was going on in his personal life was obliterated and all that stood in front of him was this woman. This woman that drove him crazy every time he saw her. But something had changed. She was still driving him crazy but this time it was for a totally different reason.

He remembered blurting out that he wanted to marry her after listening to that song. He didn't know what had possessed him to ask her. He hardly even knew her properly. It had just seemed right. Admittedly, it probably didn't help that they had both been completely wasted. The rest of the night seemed hazy to him. He knew they had opened a bottle of champagne, but from there on everything else was blurry.

"Quit with the baby or you won't have any legs left to tango!" Rey started pacing again, trying her hardest to think about what their next step was.

"You really are hating this aren't you?" Kylo laughed. He was surprised that there wasn't a hole in the carpet where Rey was walking back and forth.

"You really are enjoying this, aren't you?" Rey replied, ignoring Kylo’s original question. She didn't know why he wasn't freaking out more. He seemed quite relaxed, lying there on her bed as if he owned it, not a care in the world.

"A little bit. I'm trying to at least enjoy something from this nightmare," Kylo smiled, he knew he probably shouldn't be riling her up at the moment. But, as they say, old habits die hard.

"Great, so I'm freaking out about us being  _married_  and the only thing you care about is my reaction! Look, I know things are shit with your family and they never want to see you, but I didn't peg you for the kind of guy who gets a girl drunk and forces her to marry you for attention!" The words were out of Rey’s mouth before she could stop them. It was a low blow, she knew it, but she was just so goddamn angry about this whole situation.

"Fuck you, Rey. You don't know shit. You think I want to be married to Little Miss Perfect? For all I know you're the one who got me drunk and forced me to marry you so you could stick it to that idiot boyfriend of yours!" Kylo flipped, no longer as relaxed as he was a few seconds ago. Rey had definitely hit a sore spot and he was mad. His family was a no go subject and anyone that knew him was aware of that fact.

"Kylo, if I wanted to make someone jealous, I would definitely not use you!" Rey replied instantly, her voice rising as she noticed Kylo stand up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot no one was ever good enough for Rey Kenobi, Solo… whatever your name is!" Kylo started walking towards the door, needing to get away from her.

He didn't want to show it, but what Rey had said about his family and him using her to get married hurt. She didn't know what the hell she was talking about and then to just accuse him of forcing her to marry him was ridiculous. At the time she’d wanted it just as much as he did and she knew it.

He didn't look back as he opened the hotel door, instantly trying to slam it shut again when he noticed Finn and Poe on the other side of it.

"Oh my god! Why are you leaving Rey’s room this early? You totally got it on, didn't you! I knew it! Everyone owes me fifty bucks!" Finn shouted as he barged into the room, wanting to find more evidence.

"No, Finn, there was no getting it on at all," Kylo said instantly, rolling his eyes as he heard Rey scoff behind him.

"Yeah right, why else would you be sneaking out of her hotel room this early?" Finn questioned, going into full detective mode as he started to circle the room, looking for clues.

"We got drunk, thanks by the way, and just ended up crashing here," Rey replied, shrugging her shoulders and trying her hardest to act like it was no big deal. She hid her left hand behind her back, glad that Kylo’s hand was in his pants pocket. If anyone was to find out about what had happened between them, she was sure she would die from embarrassment!

"It all sounds very suspect. Where did you two go? We all went up to see if you had buried the hatchet and you were nowhere to be found!"

"We, um, just went to the hotel bar and then back out to the strip for drinks. We ended up absolutely trashed, so Kylo just kind of crashed here." Rey looked over to Kylo for support, hoping he wanted to keep what really happened a secret just as much as she did.

"Yeah, Finn, don't get your panties in a twist over nothing. Also, your stupid plan didn't work. We still hate each other," Kylo smiled sweetly.

"Even more now, actually," Rey confirmed, trying to think of a way to get Finn and Poe out of her room so she could sort herself out. Her emotions were all over the place. She woke up thinking she had made the biggest mistake of her life when she noticed Kylo lying next to her, only for him to completely shatter everything by announcing that they had got married.

"Why are you both acting so strange?" Poe asked, speaking for the first time since coming into their room. He was no Finn but he could tell something was off. Rey and Kylo could hardly look either of them in the eye and they weren’t trying to hide the fact they wanted them both gone.

"What? We're not acting strange, just hungover…again, thanks for the drinks," Kylo smirked, tapping his brother on the shoulder in thanks.

"Yeah, thanks for the bill and leaving our suite a complete mess!" Poe replied, not wanting to think how much they were going to be charged when they checked out. Rey and Kylo had completely cleared them out of alcohol.

"Well, that's what you get when your annoying boyfriend decides to force two people who can't stand each other to spend time together. You pay for it… literally."

"Touché," Poe replied, there was no point in arguing with Kylo over this; he had a point.

"Anyway, where are Hux and Phasma?" Rey asked, hoping this would prompt Finn and Poe to go and find them.

"Phasma wasn't up yet and Hux had like fifty missed calls when he got up, so he went to deal with them," Finn replied, getting the feeling that Rey wanted to talk about anything but what had gone on between her and Kylo the night before.

"Probably something with one of his clients… and he calls me a handful," Kylo laughed, happy that for once it wasn't him getting in trouble with his manager. He had to admit, the past year he hadn't been doing the best reputation-wise. Yes, his TV show was a hit and people loved him, but there were also numerous photos of him falling drunk out of clubs. There were also a few incidents with the paparazzi that he would like to forget.

"Kylo Ren, where the FUCK are you?!" Hux’s voice roared as he stormed into Rey’s hotel room.

Kylo gulped, quickly feeling like he had spoken too soon. He watched as Hux made his way right up to him, his rage made evident by the bright red hue of his furious face.

"Please tell me this is a joke?" Hux asked as he pulled his phone out and held it up to Kylo’s face.

Kylo had to take it off him, the anger that Hux was feeling making it hard for him to keep the phone steady.

"Fuck," Kylo muttered. He couldn't believe it. There in front of him was a photo of him and Rey from the night before, immediately after they tied the knot. They were coming out of the chapel, both of them standing and staring lovingly into each other's eyes. He scrolled down, seeing another photo that showed his hand on her face, his new wedding ring shining from the flash, making it even more noticeable. They knew. The whole world fucking knew …

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, wanting to know what was going on. He hated not being in the loop.

"FUCK!" Kylo shouted again. It was bad enough that he had gotten drunk and done this, never mind having to deal with all this shit too.

"I won't ask you again, Kylo. Tell me this is a stupid, fucking joke!" Hux pulled his phone back off Kylo, wanting his full concentration.

"Well… about last night... something sort of happened. I think the photo is pretty self-explanatory, actually…" Kylo said nonchalantly, trying to calm himself down so he could handle Hux.

"What photo?" Rey piped up, hoping the answer she was going to get wasn't what she thought it was.

"Yeah, what photo?" Finn said anxiously, wanting to know what the hell was going on and why Hux was so mad. He was usually so chilled out, so he knew whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"The photo taken of Kylo and Rey last night after they went and got married! Like two drunk fucking school kids who can't handle their alcohol!" Hux roared, throwing his phone over to Finn and Poe so they could see it for themselves.

"Oh my god! What? How?" Finn screeched.

"Oh shit, you did not!" Poe said quietly, not quite believing his eyes.

"This is your fault, Finn! Sticking us in that room together. This never would have happened if-" Kylo was cut off quickly as Hux interjected, not letting him blame anyone else but himself.

"No, this isn't on Finn, Kylo. This is on the both of you! What the hell happened? What am I supposed to say to the hundreds of news reporters calling me and asking the story of how Kylo Ren got married in Vegas?" Hux motioned to his phone that had started ringing in Finn’s hand.

"Look, I'm sure we can sort this out rationally…" Kylo looked over to Rey who hadn't spoken a word. She was starting to pace again and Kylo could tell she was close to breaking. He didn't know why, but he felt the intense need to go over and comfort her. As much as he hated what had happened, seeing her this upset because of something he played a part in made him feel like crap.

"Tell us what happened! I thought you would maybe go at it like bunnies, but not get married! How could that even happen?" Finn asked, still in shock over the morning's revelation.

He couldn't help but think back to the day before when he had joked to his friends about how leaving Kylo and Rey together could be the start of an epic love story. He would have loved for his friends to get together; it seemed like they were the only ones who couldn't see how perfect they were for each other. But marriage, that was massive! He couldn't understand how they could have gotten to that place so quickly. It was so out of character for the both of them.

"We were drunk and, I don't know, we just talked and kind of ended up deciding to get married. I don't know how to explain it," Kylo said, walking over towards Rey.

Rey was in her own world. She had been ever since she found out that photos had leaked online of her and Kylo. What would everyone think? What would Brance say? Her boss? This would change everything. How could anyone ever take any of her work seriously again? She was known for writing about love, about how it was something special. But she had just gotten drunk and married the first guy she'd seen. How could she possibly explain that to all her readers?

Rey jumped as she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, holding her in place. She turned around to find Kylo staring at her, his eyes begging her to calm down. She didn't realise just how much a state she was in until he brought her back down to earth.

"I know this is bad, Rey. But, we can sort this out. We can still get the annulment and-"

"How can we sort this out? We will be a laughing stock everywhere we go. I just can't believe we did this." The tears started to roll down Rey’s face. She couldn't hold it in any more.

"Aw, peanut. Come here," Finn said softly, walking over and taking a sobbing Rey in his arms.

"I'm an idiot," Rey cried, holding onto her best friend for dear life and hoping that he could take all this away.

"I know, but if it makes you feel any better I'd say that Kylo is worse…" Finn joked, trying to cheer Rey up.

"True, he's always an idiot though," Rey laughed softly, looking up to see Kylo roll his eyes.

"Of course making fun of me makes you feel better." Kylo couldn't be angry. He was happy Rey had seemed to calm down a bit, even if it was at his expense.

"Back to the point! We need to talk about how we are going to handle this. People want answers," Hux said seriously.

"Also, I want all the details… so spill!" Finn said, taking a seat on Rey’s bed as he waited for his best friends to tell him.

"Yeah, what the hell did you both drink that got you so fucked up that marriage seemed like a good idea?" Poe sat next to Finn, waiting to hear the story.

"Well, it's kinda a long story and it's all pretty hazy, but-" Rey started speaking, but was cut off as a hungover Phasma made her way into the room.

"I'm so hungover, I made the biggest mistake last night!" Phasma declared, walking over and sitting on a seat in the room, not noticing the tension coming off all of her friends.

"You didn't get married did you?" Poe joked, looking over at Kylo and Rey.

"No, I'm not _that_  stupid," Phasma said, laughing as she thought about how ridiculous the whole Vegas Wedding thing was.

"Thanks, Phasma, great to know what you think of me… Have you not met my new wife?"

Kylo stood closer to Rey, watching the realization hit Phasma’s face as her eyes darted to both of their left hands. She dropped the bottle of water she was holding, the surprise nuptials proving to be a bit more than she could handle in her hungover state.

"I take back what I said, YOU made the biggest mistake!" Phasma looked between all her friends and they all still looked in complete shock.

"Thanks, it's not like we've been reminded that repeatedly since we woke up," Kylo replied sarcastically, suddenly wanting to be alone and away from this mess he had created.

He couldn't believe what he had done. Marriage was something that he really hadn't given all that much thought to. It was something he never believed was in the cards for him. Sure, he had been in what he thought was love before. But, he soon learned that love doesn't really exist. Marriage seemed to make people fucking miserable, which is why most of the time it ended in divorce.

How could he have thought getting married was a good idea? Especially to Rey. Yeah, he would admit that she is fucking breath-taking and he is pretty sure she'd be amazing in the sack. But all of that meant nothing once she opened her mouth. She was an expert in digging her little fingers under his skin and making him squirm. She was his anti-hero and he had gone and married her. Great.

"Well, someone has to tell you both! Why couldn't you just fuck her like we all know you want to?" Hux bellowed, the elephant in the room storming out of his mouth.

Hux knew he was being especially hard on Kylo, but he needed the cold, hard truth. The media was on his case, the network was even worse. The whole world was watching every move that Kylo made and he knew that. Kylo wanted to break into the big leagues and star in his own feature film. That wasn't going to happen if he was all over the news getting drunk all the time and marrying random chicks in Vegas.

"Why are you blaming this all on me? I didn't exactly force her down the fucking aisle, Hux!" Kylo shouted. He couldn't take this anymore.

"Oh, don't you worry, dickhead. I'll get to Rey in a minute. But right now I've got the rest of the world to deal with and try and explain to them what the hell happened with you last night!" Hux started pacing around the room again, ignoring the constant buzzing of his phone in his pocket.

He needed to fix this; it was his job. But what could he say? He couldn't let everyone know that this was just a drunken mistake; it would ruin Kylo and, as angry as he was at him right now, he was still his best friend.

"We'll make it right. We just need to get the annulment, say we were drunk and thought it would be funny and then that's it. They'll be onto something new the next week! It will all be forgotten and we can move on from this little… mishap." Kylo shrugged his shoulders, acting like it was the easiest thing in the world to fix.

"No, that's not an option. If you hadn't been in the press lately for all the crap you've been pulling on nights out, then maybe. But right now you are close to being booted off the show, Kylo. If you don't fix your image they'll kill you off. You know they will. They need professional people working for them, good influences…" Hux tried to explain. He had told Kylo all of this before, but as usual it went in one ear and out the other. Hopefully, this time he would actually get through to him.

Kylo turned around to face the window, not wanting to hear another lecture from Hux. He watched as the taxis zoomed past down the strip below him. Wishing he could be anywhere but here. He knew how much he had fucked up the past few months. But, everything with his family had just spiralled out of control and he didn't know how to deal with it. He was drinking way more than he should; he was falling out of clubs at all hours and getting in fights with paparazzi. The network had given him a warning already about his behaviour. He knew that this would be a step too far. Hell, he knew it when he was asking her to marry him. He was so pissed at himself for asking her in the first place. He could remember the feeling of looking into her large brown eyes; it was like she was really seeing him properly for the first time, like she understood him. It was a feeling that he had never experienced before and all he knew in that moment was that he didn't want it to end.

But now he felt like an idiot. He'd gone and married Rey Kenobi and he was completely fucked.

"Well, what other option have we got? There's nothing else we can do…" Kylo replied, sitting down on the seat next to him as the rest of his friends watched on. A part of him couldn't bare to look at their faces. They all hated this situation, they all judged him. He tried his hardest to focus on the groggy, old wallpaper that was starting to peel at the corner of the wall, but it was useless.

He noticed from the corner of his eye Rey standing next to him; her phone was ringing, it had been all morning and all of a sudden it was annoying him. Why was everyone so quick to get in their faces about this? Everyone wanted to know the ins and outs of something he wasn't even sure of himself and it wasn't even any of their fucking business.

"Who keeps phoning you, Rey?" Finn asked, noticing the way Kylo was glaring at the phone in his friends' hand.

"It's, um, it's Brance. I think he's seen the news, he sent me some pretty colourful texts a few minutes ago and he wants some answers," Rey sniffled, she didn't know how to deal with the fall out of her actions. All she knew was she was tired and just wanted everyone to leave her alone.

"Ignore him, Rey. I know how nasty he can get, what did he say?" Finn asked, concerned about his friend. Brance was one of these guys that could be your best friend one minute, then your worse enemy the next. He was quick to temper, especially when it came to Rey and he had always had a bee in his bonnet about Kylo.

"It doesn't matter, I, um don't wanna talk about it," Rey replied, a tear rolling down her face as she thought of the message Brance had sent her not two minutes ago.

Finn went to ask her again what had happened when Kylo interrupted, standing up and moving closer to a crying Rey.

"What did he say to you, Rey?" Kylo asked, anger he didn't even know he had radiating throughout him. All morning he and Rey had been shit on by everyone. They knew they made a mistake, but everyone making them feel even worse about it wasn't helping and he had had enough.

Rey looked down, trying to hide her tears from her new husband. She shivered when his warm hand touched her cheek, rubbing away the small tear that was running down her face. She could see how angry he was, but she could also see that he cared. It was a funny situation that they were in; they both had fucked up but they were in the same boat. No one could really understand what had happened but them and for some reason that made her hate him a little less.

"Rey, tell me," Kylo asked again, a little more gruffly this time. Her phone continued to ring and he was close to taking it out of her hand and smashing it off the wall.

"He, he called me a slut," Rey whispered softly, embarrassed that everyone could hear what she was saying.

Before she had a chance to continue though, her phone had been grabbed out of her hand as she watched Kylo begin to answer it and hold it up to his ear. The fear of what was about to happen struck her as she tried to jump on Kylo to get the phone off him. Yes, Brance was being a dick, but Kylo was about to make this a hundred times worse.

"Rey Solo’s phone, how may I help you?" Kylo said, knowing exactly what type of reaction this was going to set off.

He didn't know why he had grabbed the phone off her, but as soon as she uttered the words that Brance had said to her he snapped. Rey was many things, most of them not great in his eyes, but she was not a slut. In fact, she was one of the classiest and innocent people he knew and they were certainly hard to find in tinsel town these days.

"Put Rey _Kenobi_  on now," Brance barked, emphasising her second name. He wasn't sure who had answered, but he had a pretty good idea who it was and he didn't want to speak one word to him.

"Hmm, there is no Rey Kenobi here I'm afraid… only Solo," Kylo replied as he tried to out run Rey around the hotel room.

He could see his friends watching Rey chase him around the room, they were all thinking the same thing that they always did, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let Brance say those things to her. She didn't deserve it and god knows she had been through enough in the last twenty-four hours.

"Kylo, give me the phone!" Rey shouted, following him as he climbed over the bed. He was such a child, but a part of her was trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of her chasing him to get her phone back.

"She's with you? Put her on, I need to speak with her NOW!" Brance shouted, getting angrier and angrier each time he thought about them together. She was supposed to be with him, not married to the guy she apparently hated.

"Now, now, if you have called to ask us what we would like for our wedding present, then a nice bottle of champagne would be much appreciated…" Kylo smirked as he saw the colour drain from Rey’s face. He was completely taking the piss out of Brance and what's more is that he was enjoying it.

"Listen, asshole-"

"No, you listen to me, dick! Don't you ever, and I mean EVER call my wife a slut again or I swear I'll end you. Don't speak to her, don't look at her, in fact just forget all about her okay?" Kylo stopped running as the anger took over him. He didn't notice that Rey also stopped too, amazed at the fact that Kylo had actually stood up for her.

"This is some stupid joke. You think she married you because she loves you? Solo, she hates you. She thinks you're a piece of shit on her shoe and she's right. You've done something to make her marry you and I'll find out what it is." Brance hung up on that note, leaving Kylo even angrier than he had been two minutes before.

"Fucking dickhead," Kylo shouted, turning around and punching a hole through the wall.

Everyone jumped, surprised by Kylo’s sudden outburst. They were all speechless; the last thing they had expected was for Kylo to actually stand up for Rey. Finn shared a knowing look with Poe. He'd told him many times that Rey and Kylo were meant to be and now he could see that the pieces were finally falling together… they just needed a little helping hand.

"Kylo, you didn't have to do that…" Rey said softly, holding out her hand to take her phone back.

Kylo looked down at her, trying his hardest to control the rage that rocked through him. Everything had just gotten too much. He noticed she had stopped crying and she was looking at him that way again; like she understood exactly what he was feeling. He smiled softly, knowing that was probably a better response than asking her to marry him again. He placed the phone in her hand, wrapping his fingers around it and not letting go.

"I did. Look, I'm not happy about what we've done here. But, what's done is done and if we are going to get out of this with at least a little bit of our dignity intact then we should have each other's backs. He's a dick and he had no right to call you that, okay?" Kylo said, trying not to get sucked into her big, brown eyes.

"Thank you…" Rey couldn't quite believe what was happening, it seemed like they were having a civil conversation, something that they had never really done before.

"You're welcome," Kylo replied, his fingers rubbing softly over her hand.

The rest of the group all looked at each other, neither one of them knowing what the hell was going on. It was like Rey and Kylo were in a trance, neither of them noticing that everyone was gawking at them and their unusual behaviour.

Hux coughed loudly, deciding he would be the one to break the weird moment between his two friends. He didn't know what had gotten into them. It wasn't that he didn't like them together, hell he always thought that they would be good for one another. But, they had other things to focus on right now; like the fact that Kylo would get fired if they didn't do some damage control quickly.

They both jumped apart, acting as if they had just been burned by the other's touch. Rey started to walk over to her suitcase and pack a few of her belongings away, trying her hardest to hide her red face from the rest of her friends.

"I need a drink," Kylo mumbled, walking out of the room and making his way back to his own for a beer. He couldn't think about what was happening right now, his eyes traced the horrible patter on the old carpet, trying to follow the odd shapes all the way to his own room.

"Brother!" Poe called, running down the hotel hallway after him.

"Poe, I want to be alone for five minutes, okay? I've not exactly had the easiest morning and believe it or not I'm still fucking hungover." Kylo pulled out his key card as he opened his room door, trying to shut it in his brother's face.

He wasn't quick enough though as Poe launched his foot out to stop it following Kylo in as he watched him grab a bottle of beer from the mini-fridge.

"Bit early, wouldn't you say?" Poe said softly, rolling his eyes as Kylo replied by sticking his middle finger up at him.

"Never too early, Poe. Especially when you get yourself into this mess."

Kylo took a long swig of his beer, hoping that the hair of the dog would at least make him feel a little better. This morning was probably going down as one of the worst of his life and anything that could possibly make him feel better was wanted right now.

"Yeah, so we need to talk about what's going on with you and Rey **.** " Poe sat down on one of the chairs across from Kylo. Poe noted that Kylo’s bed hadn't been slept in, in fact it looked like nothing had been touch from the day before.

"You know what happened, we got drunk and got married," Kylo replied, not wanting to go over the whole story again.

"No, I don't mean last night I mean this morning. Something's changed with you both."

"Don't read into things, Poe. You and Finn seem to have a habit of it, that's what got us in this mess in the first place!" Kylo replied, not really wanting to go down this road with his brother. He knew there was some sort of change with him and Rey, but he was sure it was only to do with the fact that they were in this together. Apart from that no feelings had changed, he still hated her. He felt a bit sorry for her and all that, but that is where it ended. She was still Rey and she was still a bitch.

"Why stick up for her then? You never would've done that before!" Poe knew he was getting under his brother's skin.

"Because I hate that prick Brance more than I hate her," Kylo replied simply, trying his hardest to get out of Poe’s game of 20 questions.

"You don't even really know him!"

"I know enough and he shouldn't have called her that, okay? End of conversation," Kylo stood up and opened his mini-fridge again, already finished with his first beer.

"We can all see it, you know…" Poe knew he was skating on thin ice, but he needed Kylo to see what everyone else did.

"Give it up, Poe! Honestly, you're worse than Finn sometimes. Just quit it, I don't want to talk to you about this any longer. I'm going to go back through to talk to Hux about sorting this whole mess out and getting on with my life."

"They'll fire you, Ben."

"Then so be it, brother."

* * *

 

"Shit!" Rey said loudly, throwing her phone away from her as she read the e-mail from her boss.

"What's wrong?" Phasma asked, coming over to sit next to Rey on the bed.

"It's the magazine… they want to speak to me when I'm back. How am I going to explain this one? All my readers know me; I don't do this! I write about love and sex for god's sake and here I go and get married to a man I hate while I'm steaming drunk. How can they ever believe a word I say about love again?" Rey put her head in her hands and rocked back and forth; her day was going from bad to worse.

"Honey, it will be fine. We'll sort this out, okay?" Phasma stroked Rey’s hair out of her face as she tried to console her best friend.

"Will we? What am I going to do?" Rey said softly, trying her hardest not to let the tears fall for the third time that day.

"I have an idea!" Finn said, beaming from ear to ear.

"It's a no from me," Kylo said, walking back into the room with Poe trailing behind him.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"It's still a no…" Kylo mocked him, sitting down on one of the spare seats. He didn't know why but he was avoiding looking at Rey. He didn't want people getting the wrong idea, though if he wanted that he probably shouldn't have married her…

"Well I'm not coming up with anything, so Finn go for it," Hux replied, waiting patiently to see if his friend could help him fix this.

"Pretend to be married!" Finn jumped up and down excitedly, clapping his hands together.

"What?" Kylo replied, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Well, just pretend to be in love and married for a year, then you can divorce! Think about it, Kylo you won't get fired and Rey you won't lose respect as a writer… plus think of all the wedding gifts you'll get. It's a win win, really when you think about it."

"Fuck no!" Kylo said quickly.

"No way in hell!" Rey replied.

"Okay, so you both don't love the idea… but admit it makes sense." Finn was pretty happy with himself, it was the best option that they had. Plus, it meant that he would have more time with operation get Rey and Kylo together.

"Hux, please tell him he’s talking absolute crap…" Kylo looked towards his friend for help.

"Actually, 7jhe makes a good case, Kylo." Hux shrugged, he knew it would be hard to pull off, but really what other option did they have?

"Move in together, go to premieres together, and be seen out and about on the town. It's only a year and think about the future! Kylo it will show you as being mature, settled and professional in the public eye."

"I'm not living with him!" Rey said quickly, she really couldn't think of anything worse.

"Like I'd even let you! You think I want to be stuck with you every night? Not being able to do anything in case Miss OCD over there went ape shit at me…" Kylo replied.

"Miss OCD? Hmmm, I much prefer it to Mrs Solo any day," Rey replied smugly.

"So, all is right in the world again it seems," Hux said, laughing as he motioned between the ongoing argument between the newlyweds.

They all knew that this was their best option, but the problem with Rey and Kylo had always been they could never see that what was right in front of them. They had this insane need to one up each other and get on each other's nerves.

Phasma watched as her friends continued to fight, but she also knew they would give in. She couldn't help but feel that this could completely blow up in their faces and not because they didn't like each other. No, like her other friends she was worried that this would go wrong because feelings were going to be involved. Feelings that Rey and Kylo were trying their hardest to push aside, but in the end Phasma knew they couldn't stop them if they tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, what do we think? Kylo sticking up for Rey was so much fun to write; he may like to rile her up, but he was not happy when anyone else was doing it. Hopefully I showed things have changed, but both of them are confused and really can't see it. Finn makes me laugh as he is a complete Reylo! Also I'm loving the whole Poe/Ben brother situation... there will be a lot more on that.
> 
> Please leave me some kudos and comments to let me know what you thought of the chapter! Will they agree to move in together? How will the world react to their statement? :)
> 
> Oh, if you haven't had a chance, please check out my other story Don't You Remember and let me know what you think!
> 
> Speak soon!


	4. What's Mine Is Your's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey move in together and find some common ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how lovely all of you are and the feedback I've had for this story means so much to me. So a MASSIVE thank you! You all make my Reylo heart beat even faster.
> 
> I've updated a little earlier than planned, but it's going to be a busy weekend and I couldn't leave you all hanging for too long to catch up with the newlyweds! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter...

"No!" Rey said angrily, glaring over at Kylo from the back seat of Poe’s car.

"Yes!" Kylo replied, rolling his eyes for what felt about the hundredth time in the last hour.

"Absolutely not… I refuse." Rey folded her arms in response, happy that Hux was sitting in between her and her new  _husband._

Rey screwed up her face; even thinking that word pissed her off. Yesterday when she had woken up and found out she had married Satan himself she had a complete mental breakdown. She hadn't felt as low and helpless as that for years and for a few hours she had let the pain consume her. She'd turned back into a blubbering mess and was letting everyone make her decisions for her. She was even nice to him.

But, after getting her shit together and having a few tequilas to set her straight she was back on track. She reminded herself that Kylo was the enemy and she couldn't be weak anymore. So, that was why she was now sitting on her way to his house with her friends arguing about where they were going to live as a newly married couple.

It had been that way since this morning; a constant battle between the two on things that people usually sort out before they run off and get married. At least no one could ever say she did things the easy way.

"Refuse? So, we're supposed to act like a married couple but we're going to live in different houses? Great thinking!" Kylo replied sarcastically, wanting to get out this car and away from the woman that was currently driving him mad.

How they were ever going to last a year without going insane he did not know. They could barely last five minutes without one of them wanting to tear the other's throat out. They had all grouped together yesterday and tried to work out the best way to go about this whole situation. Hux had made a quick comment to the press, letting them know that Rey and Kylo were happily married and hoped that people would respect their privacy as newlyweds. He wanted to laugh at how normal it sounded… if they only knew.

Kylo had then had to deal with the network wanting an answer to why he got married out of the blue. The words 'true love' and 'soulmate' had left his lips as he tried to give them an explanation for their craziness. Luckily, they had understood, telling him to enjoy his few days off with his new wife and that they would hear all about it when he returned.

He couldn't believe that no one has seen through them yet, but he wondered how long that would last. Things had escalated on the arguing front today and he could see his friends getting fed up with them but he didn't care. He was fucked off about the whole situation and Little Miss Know It All over there was trying to get everything her way and he was having none of it.

"So I've just to uproot my entire life to suit you, Kylo Ren?" She huffed, wondering if her arm was long enough to reach around Hux to smack him.

"Pretty much, yes… Rey Solo," Kylo smirked, dodging Rey’s hand as she tried to hit him.

He started laughing, loving how much she hated having his last name. Anytime he said it, which was a lot, she always tensed. He would notice the goose bumps spread over her arms, which he guessed was from revulsion. He was enjoying watching her squirm and after the last 48 hours he was definitely in need of some sort of fun.

"Can you not call me that, please," Rey asked through gritted teeth.

"Call you what? Your name?" Kylo sat forward in his chair, turning to face Rey in defiance.

"It's not my name…" Rey said angrily, copying Kylo and sitting forward in her seat.

"Except it is. Rey Solo, you know it actually has quite a nice ring to it."

"You're an asshole," Rey huffed, trying to move even further forward but the seat belt that was wrapped around her was restraining her from being close enough to smack him again.

"True, but I'm an asshole you married. So I don't know who that says more about."

Rey went to hit him a second time before Hux’s hand jumped out and caught hers.

"You know what; I go with your both assholes! Believe it or not I'm hungover and don't have the strength to sit and listen to you two fight like five year olds. Grow up!" Hux sat back, trying to get comfy again and closed his eyes, hoping that they had finally listened to him.

"Well he started it…" Rey said softly, looking out the window while she thought of all the ways she could punch Kylo and not be done for assault.

"I did not!" Kylo replied quickly, noticing Hux clench his fists next to him.

"Will you two shut up! You are driving us all insane. Can we just drive to Kylo’s in peace and we can discuss living arrangements once we get there, okay?" Finn shouted, making everyone in the car come to attention and agree with him. They all knew better than to mess with him when he was pissed off.

"Fine," Kylo and Rey muttered at the same time.

Rey went back to staring out the window and wondering how her life had come to this. If she wasn't so angry at herself she would probably be laughing hysterically about the whole thing. Now, here she was sitting in her friend's car a married woman.

She looked over to Kylo and sighed as she watched him on his phone. Hux had finally fallen asleep and everyone else seemed content with the quietness. She continued to watch him type away furiously, wondering who he was contacting. She knew it would be about her; the entire world had gone nuts at the news. Not that she blamed them; it was completely out of the blue and very un-Kylo like. But, she had to be honest; Kylo had dealt with it amazingly, much better than she had. She could even say she admired him for it, though she would never in a million years tell him that.

Kylo could feel Rey’s eye's on him as he replied to his mother's message. He didn't want to look up, but after he had hit the sent button his gaze slowly travelled up to meet hers. The intensity of the way she was looking at him caught him off guard. He was so used to her staring at him with complete hatred, but this was different and he couldn't quite put his figure on it as to why.

Anyone looking on would find it strange, two people who hate each other sitting staring into each other's eyes. But, they both strangely felt the most comfortable they had all day. It was as if they were trying to read each other, asking questions with their eyes and hoping the other would give away the answer with theirs. It was hypnotic to them both, the pull they felt towards each other mirroring what they had felt the night they got married.

Kylo didn't know what to do. He wanted to look away from her, blow her off, but he couldn't. It was like he was stuck in a daze staring at her. He'd always thought she had beautiful eyes and he could feel himself getting lost in them.

"Are you two seriously eye-fucking after all the shit you've put us through today? You were ready to throttle each other not ten minutes ago!" Finn said, looking in the mirror at his two friends.

"No, don't be ridiculous," Rey said quickly, breaking the trance and turning to face the window again. She could feel the blush spreading throughout her face and down her neck, effectively giving her away from being caught staring at Kylo.

"Hmmm, you two confuse me…oh, look we're here!" Finn said happily, completely changing the topic as Poe rolled down the window to put in the code for the gate.

Kylo was happy he could finally get out the car. It had started to get way too heated in there and he needed a break from her. She was fucking with his mind with her amazing, gorgeous, stupid doe eyes.

Once they pulled up the drive he quickly jumped out the car, making his way to the front door. They were lucky the paparazzi hadn't been outside his gate when they arrived. He was sure that no one had expected them back so soon and he was thankful for it. He and Rey were nowhere near ready to face the entire world together and put on this elaborate show. They needed to do some heavy recon if they wanted to make this believable.

Rey watched as Kylo almost ran into his house as she got out the car slowly, not listening to her friend's mindless chatter around her as they got the bags together. She'd never been at Kylo’s house before and she hadn't really known what to expect. She had thought maybe a bachelor pad with all the trimmings, but this was something else… it was beautiful.

It reminded her of the house that was in one of her favourite Christmas movies, The Holiday. It was bright white, two storeys high with a balcony at the front of the house. The front door was massive, a beautiful dark wood with ivy and flowers all around it. She noticed a small path to her left that would lead her round to the back of the house and she began to follow it, her friends not noticing that they had left her behind.

Rey felt like a small girl again, the excitement rushing through her as she explored somewhere magical. She tried not to make too much noise as she walked over the ivory coloured stones beneath her sandals as the trees above her shielded her from the sun. She took her time, wanting to enjoy this place she knew she would soon be calling home.

Once she had rounded the corner to take her out to the back her breath caught in her throat; it was beautiful, stunning even. There was a large pool in the middle of the garden, surrounded by sun loungers and a small bar at the side. She could imagine herself sitting here with a cocktail in the sun, looking out onto the incredible view.

She hadn't realised how high they were up here and she could see for miles. This didn't seem like the place the Kylo she knew would live. There was magic here, she could feel it coarse through her body as she walked closer to the pool, her eyes never leaving the gorgeous view in front of her. Rey sat down on the edge of one of the sun loungers, taking a deep breath as she took the magnitude of everything in. She suddenly felt peaceful, like maybe she could call this place home for a year. It was a big house and she was sure she wouldn't have to run into Kylo too much. They would just keep to themselves and put on a show when they had to. She was sure she could do it, she needed to.

Rey’s phone rang loudly in her pocket, making her jump as she stood up to retrieve it. Brance’s face flashed on the screen and she debated wither to answer or not. He had been constantly trying to get her since Kylo spoke with him yesterday, sending her text after text and phoning every twenty minutes or so. This was the first proper time she had been alone and she decided she needed to face him. He wasn't going away until she spoke to him, that much was obvious.

"Brance," Rey said softly, not really knowing how to start the conversation with her ex-boyfriend.

"Rey! Finally, what the hell has been going on? Why haven't you been answering me?" He demanded, the anger he felt radiating in his voice.

"Well I don't exactly want to speak to someone after they just called me a slut, believe it or not," Rey snapped, still angry at how he had acted over everything.

She'd known he wouldn't have taken the news well, hell she expected him to shout at her. But, this was crazy. He'd been constantly sending her abusive messages, some of them actually frightening her. When they had been together she knew sometimes he had a temper, but nothing like this.

"Yeah, well I'm just calling it as I see it. One minute you're my girl and the next you're married to a guy you told me you hated. I knew you were fucking him behind my back," Brance shouted, causing Rey to pull the phone back from her ear slightly.

"I wasn't. I told you that, repeatedly," Rey sighed, not wanting to have a conversation she had had with Brance a million times.

Rey knew he was insecure about Kylo, he always had been and it made sense; Kylo was really fucking hot. It didn't take a genius to work that one out. Brance had instantly thought that Kylo was after her. He thought their constant arguing was them flirting and things just escalated from there.

"Well its clear now, Rey that you were lying. Guess that makes you a liar as well as a slut!"

Rey flinched at the words, not really knowing how to reply. She could get angry at him, call him all the names of the day back or she could just hang up, tell him to leave her alone and be done with it.

"You know Brance, I never realised just how insecure you were until now. I'm done talking to you about this. I married Kylo when you and I weren't even together, so get over it. Stop calling me, stop messaging me and leave me the hell alone!" Rey quickly hung up on him, drowning out his response.

She felt a small weight lift from her chest as she did so. She got that he was hurting, but if she wanted to keep this charade up she needed him to leave her alone. They had been over so long ago, but had seemed to constantly get back together out of habit. Rey laughed, shaking her head as she couldn't believe it was something like getting married that would finally break their cycle.

"What's so funny?"

Rey jumped, turning round to find Kylo walking over to her. He'd changed out of his clothes from earlier; now wearing a black button-up shirt with his black jeans that fit him in all the right places. His hair was wet, he'd clearly jumped into the shower as soon as she got home. She tried with everything in her not to stare at him, but she doubted that anyone with the same task would have been able to.

"Nothing, Brance just called and-"

Kylo quickly interrupted Rey, the anger he felt yesterday starting to rise in his chest as he thought about her ex-boyfriend.

"What did the bastard say this time?" Kylo asked, walking over and sitting on the sun lounger next to her.

"Just the same things, except now I'm a lying slut," Rey laughed, shrugging her shoulders and trying to put on a front to Kylo that she didn't care.

"Don't listen to him, okay? Look, I know this marriage isn't real and I know we're never gonna be in love or any shit like that. I mean we hate the ground that each other walks on, for fuck sake. But, if he ever calls you anything again, or if anyone for that matter does let me deal with it."

Kylo’s hand reached our as he held up Rey’s chin to stare into her eyes again. He wanted her to know how much he meant this. She was his wife now and even though ninety percent of the time he couldn't stand her, he would protect her while they were married.

"I'm your husband now and I know neither of us wants to be in this situation. But, I was brought up by my parents to protect my family and for this year ahead, you're my family, Rey," he said softly, his fingers tracing a small pattern up and down her cheek.

He didn't really know why he was doing this, he had actually only come out here to ask her to get her ass inside so they could discuss how they were going to do this. But, when he had come out he had overheard her conversation and he needed her to know he was there for her, in some weird and twisted way.

"Thank you, Kylo. I really appreciate it. You know, I didn't think I'd ever say this, but I think you're handling this whole drunk marriage thing a lot better than I am."

"Well, obviously," Kylo smirked, quickly changing things back to the way they should be. "Anyway, we should get inside. We have things to discuss."

Kylo jumped up and walked away from Rey as he made his way back into the house, he didn't wait for her. He felt he'd over stepped his boundaries enough with her for one day and he was becoming confused.

Rey sat a few minutes longer, completely aware of everything around her. She hadn't expected those words to come from Kylo’s mouth and the way he was looking at her hadn't helped. It was as if he was a completely different person from the asshole she knew. He was confusing her, one minute they were back to normal and the next it was as if… as if he cared.

* * *

 

Brance smashed his phone off the wall as Rey hung up on him. He didn't know how the fuck this had happened. Sure, he and Rey hadn't been on great terms recently, but she was his. That's the way it had to be and he wasn't going to let Kylo Ren come in between that.

No matter what she said or did he knew her better than anyone and he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. He would make the person that stole her away pay for what he had done.

If it was the last thing he would do.

* * *

 

"Right, before we start moving your things Rey, we need to discuss what we are going to tell the world. They know you got married in Vegas and the statement confirms that you are both…in love," Hux said, looking down as he muttered the last part to his friends.

He knew this conversation was going to be awkward and more than likely cause another eruption from either Kylo or Rey, but if they were going to make this seem real they needed to have their story straight.

"Just tell them the truth; Rey couldn't resist me and my charm, good looks and hilarious personality," Kylo laughed, turning round and winking at Rey who stood behind him.

"Oh and don't forget to add your massive ego, immaturity and how annoying you are," Rey replied, sticking her tongue out in return.

"Do you two ever stop? God! Anyway, I was thinking you try and stay as close to the truth as possible instead of some big, elaborate story," Finn interjected, not wanting to let on that he had already planned the entire story on their way back from Vegas.

"Go on," Hux replied, hoping that Finn had thought up something better than he had.

"So, say that you have both had this undeniable connection and you finally realised that you wanted to be together… that you were both so in love and knew there would be no one else that you could ever be with."

"I don't see how this is sticking to the truth…" Kylo said, confused as to how Finn was coming up with this story.

"Yes, but you are blind so I'm not surprised there. Anyway, let me finish! So, say that you both couldn't deny your fate any longer and decided to get married in Vegas with your best friends. Obviously, you wanted some privacy, so you didn't want to make a comment about it until after you were married. Voila!" Finn said, not hiding the fact he was quite proud of himself.

"So we just decided to get married out of the blue?" Rey asked, not sure this story was going to sell.

"Well, yeah… either that or you tell the world you got drunk off your faces and for some crazy reason and decided getting married would be a good idea. Up to you," Finn smiled sarcastically, knowing that they didn't really have much choice in the matter.

"Okay, your story wins, Finn."

"I thought so… I am the brains in this little organisation you know!" Finn laughed, walking over and giving Rey a reassuring hug.

It was clear that she was struggling with the whole thing and she wasn't as good as hiding it as Kylo was. He knew all the heartache Rey had been through in her life and how she was so strong now because of it. But, that didn't mean things didn't get to her and it was clear that Kylo had a way of getting under her skin. He always had. Finn just saw the whole situation differently from the way Rey did.

It was clear to everyone that saw Kylo and Rey interact that there was something there. That's why he was positive that this whole elaborate story would actually work, that people would believe it. It was almost ironic that the two people that didn't were the ones that the whole thing was about.

Finn knew he was a hopeless romantic; he always had been. When he was younger he imagined being swept off his feet by his soulmate and it had happened for him. People had always called him naïve, but he truly believed that everything happened for a reason and Kylo and Rey were no exception.

People don't just get married like that, even if there is a lot of drink involved. There was something going on between the two of them and Finn hoped that they would see it sooner rather than later.

"So Rey is the only one that gets any sympathy here? Is that how it is?" Kylo joked, holding out his arms for Finn to give him hug too.

"Aw, poor Kylo married to one of the sexiest, nicest, funniest woman ever… I feel so sorry for you!" Finn replied, walking over to him and giving him a light tap on the cheek.

"Hmm, so I know your loyalty lies with Mrs Solo then," Kylo said, noticing Rey tense up when he used that name again. He was doing it on purpose and it was clear she could tell by the scowl that was now gracing her face.

"Do you blame him?" Rey responded, standing up and walking over to Kylo’s fridge to take out a bottle of beer.

"I do actually; being on Team Bitch isn't the best side to be on. Also, I would say make yourself at home here, but you seem to be getting used to his whole, 'what's mine is yours' thing, so I don't need to."

"Well Team Bitch is miles better than Team Asshole… and you're the one that wanted me to live here instead of my place, so as your  _wife_  I think I'm entitled to drink your beer… oh and eat your food!"

Rey opened the fridge again, pulling out a plate with one slice of chocolate cake on it and without hesitating starting shoving it in her mouth.

"You do realise that's been in my fridge for almost a week," Kylo said seriously, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous Rey looked with chocolate smeared all over her face as she tried to make a point.

She was adorable, but fiery and he couldn't help but enjoy her like this. As much as she annoyed the hell out of him he never got as good as this from anyone else. It had always been very refreshing.

"Tastes just fine to me," Rey choked, screwing up her face as she continued to eat it.

"Fine? I don't think my mom will be too happy with that response. That's her famous chocolate cake, isn't it Poe?" Kylo looked over to his brother for confirmation, still trying hard to laugh at Rey’s antics.

"The very one. I'm surprised you even had a slice left Kylo!" Poe laughed.

"I think I was in a chocolate coma and couldn't even lift my arm to put the last slice in my mouth. Though I can't wait to tell mom about how much my new wife enjoyed it. Actually Rey, you can tell her yourself on Sunday when we go over for dinner," Kylo smiled, watching as Rey spat the last bit of cake out of her mouth.

"I'm meeting your parents?"

"Well that's usually what happens when people get married. I'm not telling them the truth; they'll never understand; besides I'm enough of a disappointment to them both. I don't need to give them any more ammo against me," he muttered, looking down as he thought about his fucked up relationship with his parents.

It wasn't something he wanted to talk about and was glad that Rey had nodded in response. He knew she was aware they didn't get on. He'd complained about him many times to Poe and Finn when she'd been there.

"Okay, but before the big Solo introduction you are both going to be on Star News on Friday night. Mona Saber’s agent contacted me this morning asking for you both to come on and tell your story and I think it would be a good idea. The sooner it's done the better," Hux piped in.

"That gives us a few days to find out as much as we can about each other. That way we will be ready for any surprises she might throw our way."

Kylo wasn't particularly looking forward to going on Mona’s show. He knew what she could be like; she was known for asking all the questions that every other reporter was too scared to ask. If he and Rey could get through this then he was sure the world would believe them.

"Great," Rey replied, putting the cake down and walking out the room to start unloading some of her bags.

It had been a long day and the thought of having to properly face the music was eating away at her. She needed a break from them all… especially Kylo.

* * *

 

"Have you got everything you need?" Kylo asked Rey, knocking on her new bedroom door and entering once he had spoken.

The entire group had spent the entire day moving Rey’s essentials from her apartment to Kylo’s house. It had taken hours and they were all shattered. Kylo had offered to make dinner for everyone, but they just wanted to go home, and he didn't blame them. After his moment or whatever it was with Rey earlier that day things had gone from bad to worse.

It was as if once they took one step forward they seemed to take another two large one's back. One of them would make a snide remark and it would just escalate from there. Kylo knew it was how he was dealing with this whole situation. They never knew anything different and it was their safe haven. But, if they were going to live together for a year something was going to have to give. He just didn't know how to be nice to her. Sure, in the past few days he had said a few nice things to her, but they had been spontaneous. He hadn't meant to be nice to her, it just seemed to happen when he least expected it.

When he consciously thought about doing the right thing and making an effort with her he seemed to do the exact opposite. He knew it was completely fucked up, but so was the entire situation. It had been that way even before they had gotten married. He was constantly at her throat, wanting to annoy her, then suddenly all he could think about was kissing her. It was crazy.

His friends constantly made jokes about sexual tension and he would always tell them they were delusional. But, if he was being completely honest with himself; they were right. He'd never felt the attraction to any other woman the way he did with Rey. It also didn't help that she was sprawled out on a bed right now with the shortest shorts he had ever seen. She had legs for days and he was finding it hard to tear his eyes away from them, the image of them wrapped around him as he pounded into her fluttering through his mind.

"Yes, thanks," Rey replied, wanting the conversation over as soon as possible. She was completely drained; the day had seemed to be never ending.

"Good. Um, this was downstairs; I think we forgot to bring it up." Kylo motioned to the guitar he held in his hand.

"Shit, I completely forgot about that," Rey replied, standing up and walking over to take it off Kylo.

"Didn't really see you as a guitar player…"

"There are lots of things you don't know about me," Rey retorted, taking the case and putting it in the corner of the room.

She couldn't live without her guitar. Music was her solace, though no one really knew about it. Not even Finn and Phasma. It didn't matter what was going on in her life, her music always made sense. It was her refuge, something her parents had taught her when she was a little girl. It was the last thing she had left of them.

"Do you sing?" Kylo asked, interested in the enigma that was Rey.

She was completely right; he didn't really know anything about her, other than the fact she was a raging bitch.

"I try… though I'm not sure if I'm any good at it or not. It's not something I exactly share with people."

Rey was uncomfortable talking about this with Kylo, and it wasn't because of who he was. She didn't really talk to anyone about it. When her parents had passed away she hadn't touched her guitar in years, until one day she did. She thought it would hurt, instead it had helped. It was as if they were there with her, as if they were still here.

"I write… short stories, poems… actually started on a novel a few years ago. I gave it up though, the show kind of takes up all of my time these days."

Kylo didn't really know why he was telling Rey this, he'd felt it was only fair she knew his secret if he knew hers. He loved writing, though he wasn't confident that it was any good. Then with his new found fame it had kind of put his writing on the back burner.

"You're smiling… I think it's the first real one I've seen out of you ever," Rey said shyly, liking how his face looked when he seemed genuinely happy.

"Writing does that to me… same with your music I guess."

Rey nodded in acknowledgement. She was amazed that she actually had something in common with Kylo. It wasn't a ground breaking discovery, but it was nice that they seemed to share a similar passion about something other than pissing each other off.

"Yeah, I write for a living… about love, sex and relationships, which is supposed to be personal. But, my music is just so much more. It's something I do just for me."

Rey would have loved a career in music, she'd even written a few songs of her own. But she was scared, scared that she wasn't good enough, that the one thing that means so much to her could be taken away instantly by finding out she wasn't actually that good at it. She knew she was a coward for feeling that way, but the feeling she got when she strummed her guitar and sang out loud meant more to her.

"I know what you mean. I've actually never read your column… though Poe goes on and on about it."

"It's fine; I've never watched your show either," Rey replied, walking back over to the bed and sitting on it.

"Then we're even. Anyway, I'll leave you to it. See you in the morning," Kylo said awkwardly, not knowing how to finish the conversation.

He'd enjoyed them actually having a proper conversation without one of them ruining it, but he knew the longer he stayed the likelier that was to happen.

"See you tomorrow, Kylo."

Kylo nodded in response, turning round to make his way out of her room. He could tell she was tired, so was he, but he was never one to sleep before twelve o'clock. He wished he could, but unfortunately his body just didn't want to submit.

"Kylo?" Rey called quickly, just before he shut the door.

"Yeah?"

"Keep writing. Don't give up on something you love."

Kylo smiled in response, not knowing what to say. He knew she was right, that she understood. His grin grew even bigger when she smiled back at him and he looked down shyly. It was the first proper one he had seen out of her as well and he liked it and knowing that he was the reason she did it was even better.

He turned round and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him. The entire day they had argued, riling each other up to the point of no return. But, that small interaction with Rey there trumped it all. It scared him to the core that he felt that way. It was Rey and he wasn't ever supposed to feel this way.

He shook his head, trying hard to get rid of the confusing feelings that were plaguing him. He wasn't going to let this happen; he needed to have his head on straight and this weird truce with Rey was complicating things. That had been twice today that he had opened up to her, more than he had with anyone.

He walked downstairs, quickly walking to his built in bar to pour himself bourbon and get his head on straight. He wanted to rid her from his mind, but it wasn't happening. Instead, the image of her sitting on the bed, opening up to him played over and over in his mind so much that he ended up on his laptop, writing about a lost girl with long, brown hair and beautiful, brown eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing! I'm not saying that it will be for good, however I think they are both VERY confused about the whole situation. Brance... he is up to no good! Finn is the ultimate Reylo supporter in this fic that I feel like I'm literally him lol! Kylo is so hot and cold with Rey, he really has no idea what he is doing.
> 
> Please leave me some kudos to make me smile. Also, pretty please leave a comment and we can have a chat! What did you think of the new update? How will dinner with the Solo's go? What about when they both have their first interview as a married couple?
> 
> Have a nice weekend :)


	5. Just You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang all play a Mr and Mrs game with Rey and Kylo... with big stakes! Kylo and Rey go on the Mona Saber show and it does not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday to you all! Thought I would (hopefully) cheer you all up with an update to make your Monday a little more tolerable. 
> 
> Thank you so much to each and every one of you that are invested in this story; I'm loving all the comments and kudos and it's so much fun getting to know you all.
> 
> Big shout out to ZazzieB who has been so supportive and gave my fic a shout out on her tumblr and then had to sit me rambling on about story ideas. Appreciate it so much :)
> 
> Now, time to catch up with our newlyweds... Enjoy!

Right, so I am going to ask you both one question at a time about the other person. If you get the answer right you get a point and the person with the most points at the end of the game wins!" Finn beamed, standing up in Rey and Kylo’s living room with his own personalised scoreboards for his friend's on either side of him. Like all things, he was taking the fact that he was quiz master very seriously. He’d decorated Rey’s board with stars, hearts and wedding rings; not missing out the chance to make another joke out of the whole situation. Kylo’s board was black with nothing on it except angry face emojis; he had thought it was hilarious… Kylo not so much.

"What about the loser?" Kylo asked, wanting to raise the stakes a little. If he was going to be made to play this game, then he wanted to make it as interesting as possible.

Rey looked nervously over at Kylo, wondering what he was going to come up with. Things had been strange between them after the first night she moved in. They were actually getting on. It seemed that opening up that small bit to one another earned some mutual respect. They had finally found some common ground and it had made living together so much easier than she had expected.

Rey had woken up her first morning in Kylo’s house to find him typing away on his laptop; it turned out he had been up all night writing. She couldn't help the smile that spread over her face when she found him there and neither could he when she told him she was proud of him. She’d meant it too.

They weren't the best of friends or anything… or even friends for that matter. But, both of them seemed to be accepting the fact that they would have to deal with this like mature adults and they were only making it harder on themselves by playing up. It had only been a few days, but learning about each other had actually been quite fun… and surprising. She couldn’t believe how wrong she had been about certain things and she was starting to see him in a different light.

"I would normally say the loser has to take a shot, but we all know that you two together and alcohol is not a good mix… we’d probably all end up Aunties and Uncles!" Hux roared from the sofa, laughing even louder at his friends' reaction to his comment.

"Very funny… will you ever let us live this down?" Rey asked, wondering when they were going to stop being the butt of everyone's joke. Sure, it hadn't even been a week since it happened. But, she would like to go a day without one of her friends making a joke out of it. She was sure in time she would probably find it funny…maybe when she was divorced. But, right now Rey was still licking her wounds.

"Getting married in Vegas to Kylo while intoxicated? Not likely!" Poe joked, still not truly believing that everything that had happened over the past week wasn't just some crazy dream. He would never say this out loud, but he always thought that he would be the one to get married first. He knew Kylo’s marriage was on different terms, but it was still strange to think that Kylo had tied himself to another through matrimony. It had never been his thing. Ever.

"Don't let it bother you, Rey. It's clear that our friends have nothing exciting going on in their own lives, so they need to live vicariously through us," Kylo replied, shrugging in response to his friends' laughter.

"Whatever you need to believe! Also, speaking of friends that lead exciting lives… anyone know where Phasma is going tonight?" Finn asked, looking round the group to see if anyone was able to find out the information he was unable to.

Everyone shook their heads, having no idea what happened to Phasma. All she had said in the group chat was that she had other plans tonight… no elaboration… no emojis… everyone was stumped. It wasn't like her to ditch them last minute when they had made arrangements and Finn was adamant he was going to get to the bottom of it. He always did. He his friends constantly reminded him that curiosity killed the cat, but they had nine lives and he was sure he still had some left.

"Weird… I'm sure she'll tell us tomorrow. Anyway, on to the game! So, I was thinking what if the loser has to complete a truth and a dare that the other person decides. They can't pull out and they need to do one of each?" Finn said, looking between his two friends who didn't seem to be opposed to his idea.

"A truth and a dare? I like it! Now… what should my dare be for you, Rey? Have you as a slave for the day?" Kylo teased.

"Cocky much? You're so sure that you'll win," Rey replied, sticking out her tongue. Normally she would have bit his head off for a comment like that. But, she was starting to learn the difference between him making a joke and him being a dick.

"Very much. Besides, I know I'll win. Confidence is the key…not flashcards," Kylo laughed, leaning over and picking up the neatly written flashcards that Rey had made yesterday.

He had teased her endlessly about it, though was secretly happy with how seriously she was taking this whole getting to know him thing and also he thought it was as cute as hell. Her squiggly writing reminded him of a Valentine's Day card he received from one of his many crushes in third grade and he would be lying if he denied feeling the same butterflies he did that day when he looked at it. Kylo was well aware that he was acting like a crazy person, especially as it was all over Rey, but this whole marriage fiasco seemed to be completely throwing him for a loop. Never mind the fact they were actually being nice to one another. He wasn’t quite sure what he was doing.

"What? You told me you liked my flashcards! You know, I think you're just jealous that I'm prepared and you're going to lose," Rey replied as she swiped the flashcard back off him.

"Well, Mrs Solo… if you think you know everything about me from those little flashcards of yours, then you will know that I never lose," Kylo responded, a large smirk on his face as he stood up to fetch another drink.

He laughed loudly when he felt the cushion from his sofa smack him on the back as he heard Rey huff loudly. He knew she was just playing around. But this quiz was going to be a full on war and he was determined to win. He started thinking of all the possibilities of being able to get a truth and a dare out of Rey. He knew he could be treading on dangerous ground, but he was enjoying himself way too much to stop now.

Finn tried his hardest to get Poe’s attention, though as usual he seemed to be in his own world, completely unaware that something had definitely changed between Rey and Kylo. He had felt it as soon as he had stepped into the house. If he was being completely honest, he had been surprised to find that they were both alive and well. He'd half expect that one of them would go completely crazy and attack the other. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before… images of him pulling Rey away from Kylo at New Year filtering through his mind.

He turned round and kicked Poe softly, pointing over at the fact that Rey had stood up to follow Kylo and help make some more drinks. He could hear them laughing through the wall and couldn't help smiling at how things were progressing.

"Why are you kicking me?" Poe asked, rubbing his leg dramatically.

"Are you two completely clueless?"

Hux looked up from his phone, shrugging his shoulders quickly and going back to typing his e-mail. Poe looked back and forward, unsure how to answer his question. It wasn’t unusual for Finn to expect everyone to know what he was talking about, most of the time he was completely in the dark and would need his boyfriend to get him up to speed.

"Rey and Kylo! Don't you notice a change in them both?" Finn clapped his hands excitedly.

"Well they are both smiling… which I guess is a new thing when they are around each other," Poe replied.

"Kylo hasn't been bombarding me as much these past few days as well… in fact I've hardly heard from him and he's not been in the news for anything else other than his marriage. Which, have you noticed is getting a ton of good press? I think some of the jury is still out on the gossip blogs, but hopefully this interview with Mona Saber will sort that out," Hux said, keeping his fingers crossed that everything would go smoothly. Kylo’s career was counting on it and now so was Rey’s. He had a strong feeling that if this went south his own career would be affected as well.

"See! Maybe this marriage is going to make them both realise what we'vel seen all along! They are completely and utterly made for each other! Oh my god… like imagine their babies!"

"Firstly, can you please calm down? Secondly, I do admit their babies would be adorable and thirdly, stop shouting they will hear you. You can't push this Finn, if they end up falling for each other it needs to be on their terms. You can't start sticking your nose in on this one. Don't you remember what happened the last time you got involved?" Poe gave a pointed look to Finn, knowing he didn't need to elaborate any further.

"Technically, I don't see that as my fault. Yes, I locked them in a room together, but I didn't force the alcohol down their throats and march them off to the chapel to get married, did I? They did that all on their lonesome… they totally wanted it! Reylo is going to happen you two and I can't wait to witness it," Finn beamed, walking back over to check his questions for the quiz.

“Reylo? What are you on about?” Poe asked, not catching on to what that weird word meant.

“Seriously? Rey…Kylo…add them together and you get Reylo! It’s perfect,” Finn replied.

“Oh… why not Bey? Or Ren?” Poe asked, not sure how this whole name thing worked.

“Bey? Really? Beyonce already has that one down I’m afraid, besides…it sounds awful. I really worry about you sometimes.” Finn shook his head, looking through his questions again.

He didn't want to tell anyone that he was playing a game himself; he'd thrown in a few questions he was pretty sure would get them talking about more than their favourite colour and film. Finn knew he probably shouldn't have, but it just wasn't in his nature not to help get the ball rolling with them. He knew in a few years they would thank him for everything and he could finally tell Poe that he was right… which was one of his favourite pastimes. So basically the way he saw it was that it's a win win for everyone involved.

"Ready to lose, Kylo Ren?" Rey challenged as she walked back in the room carrying some drinks, Kylo following behind her with the rest.

He couldn't help it when his eyes made their way down to her backside; it was sexy as hell and he wished he could touch it. Right now he was pretty sure he would do anything to touch it, to touch her. She was constantly consuming his thoughts and he was sure he would go crazy if things kept on this way. He hadn't even lived with her a week and she was driving him mad, but not in the way he had expected she would. He'd always appreciated the way she looked, any male who said they didn't would be a liar. But, it was the small things about her he was noticing more and more. It was the way she bit her lip when she is concentrating, or when her eyes flicker when she looks at him, or the nervous way she rubs her hands together when she doesn't quite know what to say to him. Those things were making him like her even more. He'd thought she was a cold-hearted bitch, but she wasn't. She was human, she wasn't perfect and she made mistakes… but that's what made her even more likeable to him because he was the exact same.

Kylo was well aware that he was in way too deep. He'd never had these strange feelings about anyone in his life and he didn't know what to do. He had to keep trying to remind himself who she was, but the more time passed the more he was being proven wrong. He had no idea how this year was going to progress, but he did know that he was going to try and enjoy the time he had with Rey as much as possible. He was sure they could be friends. They just both needed to give each other a chance.

"Are you talking to yourself, Mrs Solo…or?" Kylo replied cheekily, enjoying the way she tried to stifle in a laugh and pretend to be mad at him for calling her that name.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Rey laughed, pretending she was going to hit him with the cushion again.

"So violent… honestly, I don't think I'm going to make it out this year all in one piece!"

"Hmmm… we will see. Depends on how you behave," Rey winked, finishing their back and forth by turning round and waiting for Finn to start the quiz.

Rey had her game face on and was determined to win. She'd done the homework and more than that she had genuinely taken an interest into Kylo’s life. Sometimes when he had told her things, she couldn't have believed it was him speaking. He was smart, like really smart and he was so knowledgeable. He'd travelled, seen the world and learned a lot along the way. Many would mistake him to be some handsome idiot off the TV, but they would be wrong. There was so much more too this man than his looks.

"Right, okay. So, as you can see by the scoreboard behind me, every time one of you gets a question right about the other I will give you a point. May the best spouse win!" Finn shouted.

"I've got twenty on Rey!" Poe piped in before he started with the first question, hoping to make things a little more interesting.

"Damn, so I need to have twenty on Kylo winning? I might as well give you my money now," Hux said, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

"Hold on a second? Hux, you're supposed to have my back in this and Poe some brother you are buddy! That's fine, I'll just have to prove you all wrong then… Finn, first question please?" Kylo turned to face him, even more intent on winning this.

Sure, he hadn't make flashcards, but he'd taken it all very seriously. Hearing about Rey and getting to know her had been the best fun he'd had in a while. He'd enjoyed the feeling of opening up to someone for the first time in years and he could tell that she cared. She wasn't just listening because she had to. It made him feel special, even more so when she turned round and confided in him as well.

"Okay, Kylo you are first. What is Rey’s favourite colour?"

"Really? Great question, Finn. Her favourite colour is purple," Kylo smiled, knowing he was right. He knew it was an easy question, but he just liked that he knew this about her.

"Correct and shh! It's easy questions first. You won't be so arrogant in a few minutes! Now, Rey what is Kylo’s favourite colour?"

Rey looked over at Kylo, sitting head to toe in black and laughed. She'd known that black was his favourite and only colour even before he'd told her.

"Black."

"Correct! Kylo, what is Rey’s favourite meal?" Finn asked, after sticking a point up under Rey’s name on the board.

"Eggplant parmesan… and it's fucking awful." Kylo screwed up his face, thinking to when she made him try it the other day.

"Correct! Rey, what is Kylo’s favourite meal?"

"His mother's beef stew and dumplings!" Rey said loudly, getting way too excited about this game.

"Correct! Kylo, who was Rey’s childhood imaginary friend?" Finn asked, knowing he was pulling out the big guns pretty early.

"It was Charlie and they did everything together. Then, whenever Rey did something wrong she would try and blame it on Charlie and was so confused as to why her parents would still give her into trouble!" Kylo started laughing, just as much as he did when Rey first told him about Charlie. In fact, he was still teasing her about it. He'd drank the pink lemonade that was left in the fridge the other day, not thinking that it would be hers and when she'd kicked up a fuss about it he'd blamed it on Charlie. It ended up with both of them doubled over on the kitchen floor laughing.

"Hey, I don't know what you're laughing about; you used to blame things on me all the time!" Poe said, thinking about the amount of times his mother would start shouting at him for something Kylo had done.

"Yeah, but at least you were real, bro!" Kylo started laughing all over again, most of the room joining him.

"Correct! Rey, what was Kylo’s favourite film when he was little?"

"The Little Mermaid!" Rey replied, again causing everyone in the room to burst out laughing.

"Correct! Honestly, Kylo, The Little Mermaid?" Finn asked, his hand trying to conceal just how much he was laughing.

"Yes and I stand by my choice. What child doesn't like that movie? Anyway, move on!" Kylo motioned to the next question, wanting the attention off him as soon as possible.

"Okay, Kylo… what city does Rey want to go and visit?"

"Paris." Kylo didn't have to think twice before answering.

"Correct."

"Rey, what is Kylo’s lucky number?"

"Six."

"Correct."

The game went on for another twenty minutes, each of them getting their questions right. None of the group could believe just how much they had learned about the other in just a few days. Poe gulped, wondering if he would be able to answer all these questions if they were about Finn. The funny thing was that Rey and Kylo weren't just giving the answers to the questions, they were explaining the story behind them as well and the banter between them was non-stop. Poe couldn't help but think that Finn was right. Something had definitely changed between them.

"You are both neck and neck! Last round is the true or false round… this will be quick fire and you don't get a lot of time to think about it. Rey, you're first this time."

"Okay," Rey said nervously.

"Ready? Okay. Kylo has broken three bones in his life, true or false?"

"True!"

"Correct! Kylo, Rey’s biggest celebrity crush is Ryan Reynolds, true or false?"

"False… it's Gosling."

"Correct! Rey, Kylo has never been in love, true or false?" Finn asked, wondering if this was something they had spoken about. Everything else had been a pretty mild subject; he wasn't sure how this was going to go.

"False!" Rey replied, pretty sure she was correct. Sure, Kylo had had a recent girlfriend that was one of the actresses on the show, but he had assured her it was mostly sexual. Though she didn’t want to admit it, the thought of him with anyone else made her feel sick and she wasn’t sure why.

"Incorrect!" Finn called.

"What? No way! I thought you didn't love Rose?" Rey shuffled through her flashcards, trying to find the one on Rose and their relationship.

"I didn't," Kylo said simply, not wanting to be asked anything further on the matter.

"But, you haven't mentioned anyone else?"

"You didn't ask," Kylo said simply, shrugging his shoulders and looking back at Finn to continue.

"Okay, Kylo if you get this right you win the game… so, true or false, Rey’s biggest fear is Sharks?" Finn asked.

"False."

"Incorrect!" Finn shouted excitedly, happy it was now on an even playing field again.

"Nope, I'm right, actually. I win," Kylo said, standing up as he did so.

"How do you win? My biggest fear is sharks! I told you that… everyone knows that!" Rey replied, jumping up to follow him.

"It's not. You just say its sharks because you don't want people to know the truth."

"Which is?"

"Your biggest fear is that you’ll be alone. It's been your fear since you were a little girl," Kylo said softly, turning to face Rey as he saw the realisation fall over her face. He was right, just like he knew he was.

"How did you know that?" Rey asked, knowing for a fact she hadn't told him that.

"Cause I get you, I guess and more importantly, I get it. It's mine too," Kylo smiled sadly, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"You win," Rey said barely above a whisper, not knowing what to say. No one had even seen her the way Kylo did, no one had ever known her the way he did and it scared the hell out of her. Stuff like this wasn't supposed to happen, especially after only a few days together.

"Oh, I know I do. So, truth or dare?" Kylo smirked, back to his usual self as he noticed a new kind of fear coming over Rey’s face.

Mrs Solo had no idea of what she was in for.

* * *

 

Rey was on edge and she'd been that way since Kylo had won the quiz. He'd still not given her a truth or dare to complete and it was driving her crazy. She knew he had something up his sleeve with the way he kept smirking at her and she just wanted to get it over with. He was enjoying hanging it over her head, but she couldn't be angry about it because she would have done the exact same thing to him in return.

She couldn't deny that he deserved to win, because he did. He'd completely thrown her off with his comment about her biggest fear. He'd told her something that no one knew about herself, that she'd never told another living soul. But, this man, her husband knew one of her deepest darkest secrets by just spending a few days with her. It was pretty unnerving as she hadn't thought she'd been giving that much away. They'd been having so much fun getting to know each other, their usual arguments turning into a hilarious back and forth between the two of them. Rey couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much. It was starting to make her feel lighter, more at ease around him. He was actually becoming a bit of a friend, which she had never thought would be possible.

He'd toned down a little bit on the whole teasing thing the last few hours as he could tell how nervous Rey was for their interview on Mona Saber’s talk show. Kylo was used to the camera; it was his job. But, Rey was always behind the scenes on her stories, never really the one that the story was about. Sure, she gave her opinion on most things, but people weren't getting to know the most personal details about her life. It was something she had always vowed to keep private, not liking to talk about her past too much. There was too much pain there, too much suffering and when it came down to it she still hadn't truly dealt with what had happened to her.

She was worried she'd slip up on the show, that she'd give something away that would out them as being fake. It was both of their careers at stake now and they couldn't afford to fuck this up in any way. Her boss had asked her to do a piece on signs that you have found the one, thinking that Rey was now some sort of genius on the subject. Her work colleagues seemed to be having a lot more interest in her life now, though she guessed it was due to the fact she was married to one of the biggest TV stars in the world. She'd received countless e-mails from them all week, even though she wasn't due back in the office until Monday. Another wave of dread came over her when she thought about going back to work. It would be another day of questions upon questions, but this time she wouldn't have Kylo to help her out. She was at least lucky that Finn and Phasma would be there to offer her support.

"Are you okay?"

Rey almost jumped out of her skin as she heard Kylo’s voice behind her. She'd been too busy thinking about everything that could go wrong and hadn't heard him open the door into her dressing room. She knew it was nearly time as she looked up at the clock and noted that they had twenty minutes to go. She'd already been here for hours getting her hair and make-up done. It had been a bit of a surreal experience, normally she watched this happening to other people and now it was like she was the centre of attention. Rey pulled a hand through her curly hair, enjoying the way they bounced back as soon as she got to the end. She'd begged them not to put too much make-up on her and luckily they'd complied. She was never one to go over the top and preferred the natural look so much better.

"On a scale of one-ten, ten being the most freaked out I've ever been… I'm probably sitting at one hundred right now," Rey half-joked, shaking her head as she tried not to think about what they were about to do.

Kylo quickly made his way across the room to Rey. He'd known how nervous she'd been, she'd been off all day. The pressure was getting to her and he didn't blame her. If they messed this up then it was bye bye to his career as well as hers. The studio had told him they were happy for him, hoping this meant he'd decided to grow up and that they'd be keep a close eye on him. Hux had confirmed to him that it translated to fuck this up and you're out. He needed this to go well and he was positive it would; they'd prepared themselves for every possible question that could be asked. He'd told her if she was ever in doubt to squeeze his hand and he would answer for her. He'd been on Mona’s show before and she was pretty ruthless with her questions. Though her questions weren't nearly as bad as when she forced herself on him in his changing room. Sure, he thought she was hot, but he'd known at the time that their exploits would have been all over the paper and that she would have been the one that sold them.

"You don't need to worry. I've got you, I promise. Just take and deep breath and relax. I'll make sure everything is okay," Kylo whispered, instinctively taking Rey’s hands in his as he started to softly massage them.

He wasn't sure why he was doing what he was doing, all he knew was that he needed to help her. He hated seeing her like this, she seemed helpless, not her usual bubbly self. He'd said to her the week before that for the year he was her husband he would protect her at all costs and he meant it. It wasn't a conventional marriage, well it wasn't like any marriage he'd ever heard of. But, he would try and be the best husband he could be for her. They'd get by the year as friends and then amicably split. He'd prove to the world that he could be a mature grown-up and he hoped his career wouldn't be questioned again.

"I know, Kylo. I just don't like the thought of all of the cameras on me. What if they can tell by my face? I'm not good at pretending…" Rey looked down, embarrassed that she was being such a baby about this.

"You're Mrs Solo… you got this!" Kylo smiled, bringing one of his hands up to her chin as he softly pushed up so she was now looking at him in the eyes. He tried not to notice that she didn't cringe anymore when he called her that. He'd done it so much over the past week he was sure she was now getting used to it. He knew it was silly to call her Solo when he hadn’t used that name in years. But, she suited it and if he was being honest, he was starting to feel a lot more like Ben Solo around her than Kylo Ren and he wasn’t sure what to make of it.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rey asked, genuinely confused as to why Kylo was being so sweet. She wasn't complaining about it at all, she just didn't understand how she could have read him so wrong to begin with.

"You're clearly upset and I guess I just don't like it," Kylo replied, becoming nervous about how honest he was being with her.

He'd noticed it was something that kept happening to him; any time he looked into her warm, beautiful eyes he just wanted divulge everything he was thinking. She was one of the first people who listened to his life story and didn't judge. She used to judge him, but that was back when she didn't know him. He knew he'd judged her too at the time. But, since things had changed between them he wasn't afraid to be himself around her. The walls that be had built around himself were starting to come crumbling down and he was happy to admit that he was happy to help bring them to the ground.

"Thank you, Kylo. I just don't want to mess this up, especially for your sake. I don't want to let you down," Rey said, keeping her focus on Kylo’s eyes that were currently mesmerizing her, helping her believe that what he was saying was the truth.

"You're not going to let me down. I know you're scared, but we can do this… together. Besides, if you mess up I might just have to give you the worst dare ever after!" Kylo laughed, holding Rey’s hands again and giving them a reassuring squeeze.

Rey laughed in response, holding onto Kylo’s hands for dear life. She decided there and then that she didn't want him to let her go until they were done. Him being so close to her was giving her the strength to do this, as if it was flowing through his body onto her own.

"Can you do me a favour, Kylo?" Rey asked, nervous about what she was about to ask him.

"Sure, anything…" he replied almost instantly.

"Hold onto me while we're out there, just don’t let me go, please," Rey whispered, the vulnerability she was feeling now loud and clear for him to read.

"I won’t. I’ll only focus on you. Just you, Rey," Kylo replied, meaning every word.

His heart was beating wildly, happy that she had asked him for help. He couldn't help but stick his chest out at the fact that he his touch was making her feel better. He wondered if he comforted her as much as she had comforted him the past week.

"Thank you, Kylo."

"Five minutes… you need to make your way to the side of the stage."

Rey and Kylo jumped apart, not realising just how close they had been to each other. Kylo nodded towards the crew member that had spoken to them and started following them, his hand still securely intertwined with Rey’s. He was suddenly feeling much more confident about the whole thing and when he turned to smile at Rey, it seemed she was feeling the same way. She squeezed his hand lightly in return, letting him know that she was going to be okay.

They both stood at the side of the stage, watching as Mona said goodbye to her other guest. The crowd cheered as they walked off the other side of the stage and they knew it would be their turn next.

"Now, ladies and gentleman… we have some newly-weds on our show today!" Mona shouted to the crowd, her dazzling smile constantly in place. Rey wondered if she'd had it permanently stuck that way.

Rey and Kylo started laughing softly when the crowd started cheering. They would be lying if they said that the story of their marriage wasn't popular, it was still on all of the gossip blogs, most of it rubbish of course, but everyone was wanting to know the real story of how they got together.

"They have been all over the headlines for the last week after the story broke of them getting married in Vegas with their friends. Now, here to give us the inside gossip… Kylo Ren and Rey Solo!" Mona stood up, motioning to the side of the stage where Rey and Kylo were about to walk in.

"We've got this…" Kylo whispered into Rey’s ear as they made their way on to the stage.

Both of them waved towards the crowd who were on their feet clapping, but made sure that their intertwined hands never broke once. They started making their way over to the sofa across from Mona, Rey praying that she didn't fall over in her ridiculous heels. She was a born klutz and that last thing that she wanted to happen was to fall over on National TV. She would be able to add it to the long, growing list of things she could never live down.

Once they made their way to Mona, they both gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, only using one hand to do so. It was clear that Kylo meant what he said when he wasn't going to let her go and Rey appreciated it more than he could ever imagine. She tried not to look into the crowd too much, all the cameras facing her where putting her on edge, not to mention the way that Mona looked her up and down.

"I see the honeymoon period is still in full swing… not wanting to let each other go? I won't bite, Kylo!" Mona joked, making the audience laugh along with her.

Rey had a strong feeling that Mona would bite and that it would be fatal. It was clear she had a thing for Kylo. He'd said he'd been on the show before, but he hadn't mentioned anything else about it. She wondered if something had happened between them, hoping it hadn't. She couldn't stop the small sting of jealously that ran throughout her veins. She knew she had no right to have them; as much as they were married, they weren't properly together. Plus, Rey knew all about his reputation before her, she made a mental note to try and find out some more information later… just for knowledge sake, of course, nothing else…

Kylo smiled in response to Mona’s dig, though Rey could tell that it was completely fake. She tried not to blush when he brought her hand to his lips, kissing it affectionately as the crowd all cooed in loudly.

"Once you find the right one, you don't want to let them go…ever," Kylo replied, turning to give Rey a quick smile.

He could tell straight away that Mona wasn't going to play very fair in this interview. He noticed the way she looked at Rey and it pissed him off. He had a feeling that this would happen, though didn't want to tell Rey about it to worry her even more. He hadn't mentioned that Mona had come on to him the last time, he didn't see the point in bringing it up. But, in hindsight he realised he probably should have warned Rey about Mona’s nature.

"So, you've both found the right one then? How sweet!" Mona said, clapping her hands together over enthusiastically.

"Yes, without a doubt," Rey finally spoke, trying to get as comfortable as possible and make some input on what she believed would be the easier questions.

"Now, obviously you both released a joint statement, giving a brief explanation to how you both got married. But, we would love to hear your memories of that day. We didn't even know that you two were together! What made you both decide that you wanted to get married?" Mona asked, genuinely interested in how Rey had won Kylo’s heart.

He'd never seemed the time to settle down. She knew he had been with Rose Tico for a while, but she knew herself that it wouldn't last. He'd shut her down the last time he'd been on the show, but Mona was sure that he had actually wanted her. No one had ever turned her down before.

"Well, we admit it was all kind of out of the blue," Kylo commented, earning a laugh from the audience. His charm was winning them all over and Rey couldn't blame them.

"Very out the blue," Rey piped in, earning another laugh as she let him continue.

"We'd always had this back and forth, this undeniable connection that to be honest would usually end up with us fighting with each other. All of our friend's would constantly tell us we were meant to be together, but we were both just as stubborn as the other and told them they were talking crap. Until, one day we realised they weren't and it was clear that everything that had happened between us was for a reason and it just clicked; we were supposed to be together, forever. We obviously wanted some privacy, that's why no comments were made and why we were not seen in public before our wedding. We only told our close friends and we all flew out to Vegas. We knew if we were planning a big elaborate wedding that the press would find out and we really just wanted this to be an intimate affair," Kylo said proudly, not too sure where all of what he said came from.

He knew they had a story to go with, but he'd went into a little more detail than necessary. He tried to convince himself that it was to make the story sound more real, so that more people would believe it, but he couldn't help the niggling feeling at the back of his head telling him it was something else.

"Wow, that's intense… so you both didn't get on before?" Mona asked, directing her question to Rey this time.

"Like cat and dog! Honestly, I thought he was a jerk," Rey joked and everyone laughed along with her, she was finally settling in and knew it was because Kylo still hadn't let her hand go, he was stroking it softly, doing the same rhythm over and over again to put her at ease.

"Yeah, well I thought you were a bitch," Kylo replied back, laughing along with her; it was clear to the audience that they were both playing about with each other; they could all see how in love they were.

"I guess what they say about there being a fine line between love and hate true then! Now, Rey there have been quite a lot of rumours going around about you… the question we all want to know is…was it a shotgun wedding?" Mona smiled menacingly, knowing she probably shouldn't have asked that question, but she very rarely did what she was told and that was why her chat show was so popular.

"No, it wasn't. It's great to know that the large amount of condoms that we go through are actually working," Rey smiled sweetly in response.

They'd known that Mona was more than likely to hit them with the pregnancy question, she wouldn't have been doing her job properly if she didn't. They'd prepared an answer together, deciding to say as little as possible about that and move onto the next question. However, Mona was really getting on Rey’s nerves, the jealously she had felt earlier suddenly coming back full force.

The crowd cheered at her answer and Kylo threw his head back laughing. She definitely had a way of surprising him. He looked over to her and starting laughing again as she winked at him. He was genuinely speechless for the first time in his life.

"That's good to know. Now, Kylo you were seen with Rose Tico not that long ago. How do you think it's going to be working on the set with your ex now that you are married?" Mona threw back at the couple, annoyed at Rey’s previous answer and how well they were coming over to the crowd.

"That won't be a problem. I'm happy now… I was never happy with her," Kylo replied, hoping that this would be end of discussion. He knew that Rose would be watching this and he was still waiting for her to contact him about his new wife. He had a feeling she would be less than pleased about the whole situation.

"Rey, we all know so much about Kylo Ren… but we don't know much about you. We looked back at some public records and found out a few interesting things about you," Mona said, locking her eyes with Rey.

The smile that had been spread across Rey’s face was starting to vanish and her hands were beginning to shake. She didn't want to talk about her past. How could they even find stuff out? Rey felt like she was going to faint, waiting for the question that was inevitably about to be asked.

"You lost your parents at such a young age, did you miss them being there on your wedding day?" Mona sat back after asking her question, knowing her job was done when she saw Rey’s face.

"I…um…" Rey stuttered, turning round to look at her husband and hoping he could do something to save her from the panic that started to consume her anytime her parent’s death was mentioned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil place to leave it... I know! Mona is a stone cold bitch! How did you all like the Mr & Mrs game? Finn explaining Reylo to Poe was so much fun to write. Also... not going to lie I laughed at Rey telling Mona they were going through ALOT of condoms. Jealous Rey has a mind of her own. How do you think Rey is going to react to the question?
> 
> Please comment and leave me some kudos, it honestly just puts the biggest smile on my face :)
> 
> Also, if you are on tumblr, please come be my friend - loveofescapism. I literally just sit and look at beautiful Reylo things all day, but also would love to chat to you all.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	6. Million Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love you all? Yes? I don't care, I'm telling you again! Thank you to everyone for all your comments, kudos and bookmarks. I'm so happy that people are enjoying my little story. 
> 
> So, everyone was mega pissed at Mona last chapter because she is a total bitttch. I hate her. This chapter is the second part of the interview and also Rey opens up to Kylo in the only way she can.
> 
> Enjoy...

The smile that had been spread across Rey’s face was starting to vanish and her hands were beginning to shake. She didn't want to talk about her past. How could they even find stuff out? Rey felt like she was going to faint, waiting for the question that was inevitably about to be asked.

"You lost your parents at such a young age, did you miss them being there on your wedding day?" Mona sat back after asking her question, knowing her job was done when she saw Rey’s face.

"I…um…" Rey stuttered, turning round to look at her husband and hoping he could do something to save her from the panic that started to consume her anytime her parent’s death was mentioned.

She willed herself not to start crying on National TV, but it was proving harder and harder to keep it together. Seconds felt like hours as she felt herself shaking. She knew this was it, that she was about to completely ruin the whole charade. She needed out of here, needed to get off this stage and away from all of this. She couldn’t do this anymore.

"I don't think that's an entirely appropriate question to ask my wife, don't you?" Kylo said dangerously, his eye's zoning in on Mona’s in a warning. Giving her a chance to change the subject away from what she just asked Rey. Mona was treading on very dangerous ground and he couldn’t help but think she better pick her next step very carefully.

He squeezed Rey’s hand, letting her know that he fully intended to keep his promise of having her back through all of this. He'd heard snippets about her parent's death, but Poe had warned him long ago it wasn't a subject that was to be brought up unless it was on her terms. He'd never broached the matter himself, even when they had been fighting like cat and dog. He knew there would be some things that could never be unsaid and he had a feeling bringing her parents up to hurt her was one of them. Sure, he'd been a dick to her, but he knew that would have been crossing the line and he would never have done that.

He just couldn't believe that Mona had decided to be the one to cross it. Actually, he could believe it. He just didn't think that she would sink so low. She was clearly still pissed at his rejection, fair enough. But he needed her to leave Rey out of this war. Mona could go after him all she wanted, but Rey was a no go and he was going to prove that to her.

"It's a simple question, Kylo. We just all want to know a bit more about Rey Kenobi… get a character reference if you will," Mona laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

The entire audience sat in complete silence, feeling the tension coming off the young couple in waves and feeling sorry for them. Mona could be ruthless and sometimes it would play in her favour, but not today. Instead it was clear that this woman was using her power to go against someone who didn't deserve it in the slightest.

"For starters, it's Rey Solo and secondly, if we are going to talk about character reference's, how come the only one you had to give to get this job was sucking some TV exec’s cock?"

The whole audience gasped, then fell into large cheers as Kylo stood up, pulling Rey with him as Mona sat dumbfounded at what he'd just said. It had been a rumour going about for years that the only reason she had this job was because she gave it up to one of the head executive's from the network. She had always denied it, but of course it had been true. What she hadn't expected was one of her own guests calling her out about it on TV. Mona’s usual cheery face was now in a state of shock, the blush staining her cheeks.

"Sorry to cut this interview short, but I won't have my wife subjected to this sort of interrogation about her personal life. We want to connect with fans and appreciate that everyone has been interested in our wedding, a day that has been very special to us both. We wish we could share every magical moment with you. However, I can't sit here and watch my wife in pain over someone else's enjoyment. I have had a long, happy history with this show, but after the way Mona Saber has conducted this interview today, I will not be returning. Thank you all for coming today and watching," Kylo said confidently, waving with his free hand to the crowd who were now going wild.

He had no idea where his little speech came from and he was pretty sure that Hux would have his balls for this, but he didn't care. There was no way in hell that bitch was making Rey feel like that in his presence. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stand the panicked look that had covered her face when her parents had been mentioned. She was close to tears, she was hurting and it had completely torn him apart. He was pretty sure the media would come for him for that stunt, but right now all he cared about was Rey.

He kept his tight grip on her hand, marching towards the dressing room and ignoring the looks he received from the different crew members they passed. He knew they were all in disbelief, even he was at what he had done. He shut the door behind him as soon as they were both in the room, needing some privacy to make sure she was alright.

"Rey, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I should have seen that coming," Kylo said softly, his other hand now locking with Rey’s free one.

"Kylo, are you kidding me? Why are you apologising? I should be saying sorry to you, I'm the one that totally lost it out there."

Rey shook her head, embarrassed that she had let him down. She had always been able to stand up for herself, if anything her relationship with Kylo was a testament to that. She was never scared of anyone, or embarrassed to say what she thought. But, when it came to her parents she would completely shut down. It was something she hated talking about, hated even thinking about. She tried to control her emotions about what had happened, but the more she seemed to try and bury them, the worse they became.

"No, you didn't. That bitch had no right to ask you that question. You didn't deserve that out there. She knew exactly what she was doing. I swear I'll be making a complaint about this," he said angrily, wondering where Hux had got to so he could speak to him. He wanted to make sure that Mona was done in Hollywood after that stunt she pulled.

"You don't need to. I think it's safe to say you've handled it," Rey giggled softly, squeezing both of Kylo’s hands.

"You think?"

"Telling the whole world she got her job by sucking someone's dick? I’d say you destroyed her!" Rey laughed even louder, still not quite believing he had done that.

"Everyone knows that anyway, they just don't ever say it. She wants to bring up your past, I'll bring up hers," he replied boldly.

"Thank you, Kylo. For everything you said. You saved us, " Rey said, looking down as she realised how close she was to his chest.

"I told you, Rey, I won't let anything happen to you. She got what she deserved for making you feel like that."

Kylo lifted both of Rey’s hands up to his face, kissing both of them softly. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it. She'd said thank you to him and he knew that could have been the end of it. But, he had needed more. More than words. He was aware he was starting to tread into very dangerous territory and it didn't help with the way she was looking at him. It made him feel like he was the only person in the world that could make her look like that. She made him feel like he was her knight in shining armour. He had seen more and more of that look over the past few days and he couldn't help but relish in it. If he was being honest, he wanted to be that for her and that's what was scaring him most of all.

Kylo pulled back from Rey, finally letting her hands go and instantly feeling a loss when their skin wasn't touching. He noticed her mouth twitch, as if she felt the exact same way that he did. Their eyes locking and confirming what the other one was thinking; they missed the other being connected to them.

"I'm going to go find, Hux. I'll let you get your stuff together, okay?" Kylo said, walking around Rey and opening the door, breaking the moment between them.

"Okay, then we'll go home?" Rey asked eagerly, wanting nothing more than to put on her yoga pants and chill out with a glass of wine.

"Yes, we'll go home," Kylo said, smiling at her calling his place home.

"Together?" Rey asked, smiling sweetly as Kylo rolled his eyes playfully.

"Together," he confirmed, winking at her as he shut the door behind him.

He couldn't help the massive smile that spread over his face as he made his way around the set to find Hux. Rey had been so much more playful with him the past few days and they were becoming friends. It's like they were both completely accepting the fact that they were in this together and that when they gave each other the chance they actually got on.

There was still the back and forth banter, but they were handling it so much better now. Their guard wasn't up like before and now it was turning into a fun game than anything serious. When she had called his place their home he felt giddy, which he knew was completely ridiculous. But, just knowing she accepted it now and so quickly made him feel things. Things he was sure he shouldn't be feeling. It had only been a week, how could things have changed so drastically?

"Kylo, over here!" Hux called from one of the fire exit doors, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he did so.

Kylo gulped as he started making his way over to his friend. He knew he was probably in trouble for what he'd pulled. Mona was popular, probably much more popular than him. Would something like this get him fired? He hadn't thought about it at the time, but he guessed it could do. Everyone probably hated him, all his fans angry at how he reacted, his hot head taking control of him again.

"Look, before you say anything, I'm not going to apologise for standing up for her, Hux. It was the right thing to do," Kylo said proudly, standing his ground.

"Wow, you can lower your weapon, asshole. I'm not angry at you...have I ever said that to you before? It sounds weird," Hux laughed, patting Kylo on the shoulders.

"What? You're not?" KYlo couldn't believe his ears.

Hux’s main job had always been telling him off for one thing or another. Kylo didn't try and deliberately get himself into trouble…most of the time. It just kind of seemed to find him. It didn't help that his decision making process usually consisted of him not thinking of the consequences till it was too late. But, hearing him say he wasn't angry with him was definitely a first.

"No! You stood up for Rey, not caring about what it would cost you. I'm proud of you, man. Mona deserved that and everyone seems to agree with me," Hux said, winking as he held up his phone to go through his twitter feed.

Kylo scrolled through the tweets, everyone congratulating him for shutting Mona down, people even saying that he and Rey were the cutest couple and the way he had stood up for her was romantic. He scoffed, he wasn't one for romance, but he was glad that people seemed to believe what was going on between them was completely real. Their plan had worked. Actually, Mona doing that and his reaction probably went even more to their advantage of being the perfect couple. Though, he was sure that no matter if they had been on or off of the camera's he would of reacted the same way.

"Fuck, people love us," Kylo said in disbelief, looking at a photo of them together with the hashtag 'power couple'.

"Apparently this romantic, nice side to you is winning everyone over. They all think Rey is amazing, which we knew they would. But, everyone is going off about how the sexual tension between you is off the charts… sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Hux laughed, cocking his eyebrow in response.

"No need to start on all that again. We're doing well as friends. It's only been just over a week. Yes, things have changed and I actually think she's cool. But, that's it. Don't expect any big romance stories here, buddy," Kylo replied, not even sure if he believed his own words, but saying them anyway.

"If you say so…"

"I do say so. Me and Rey aren't ever gonna happen…"

* * *

 

"For the last time, Finn… me and Kylo aren't ever gonna happen!" Rey replied to her friend, feeling like hanging up on him if he mentioned Kylo once more.

"The whole world can see what you two don't! I mean, you do know denial isn't just a river in Egypt, don't you?"

"Stop using that stupid phrase. I'm well aware and I'm in no such thing as denial. We're friends, can't you just be happy at that?" Rey asked, sitting back on her bed and staring at the ceiling above her.

"Whatever, but did you see the reaction you both got? People love you both together. It's amazing!"

"Yes, I'm glad for our reputation's sake that people believe us and Kylo was really sweet when he stuck up for me," Rey said softly.

Her mind had been replaying over and over what happened earlier that day. But it wasn't what Mona said that was bothering her. She just couldn't stop thinking about how Kylo stood up for her. He'd completely put himself out on the line for her. He'd been completely unselfish, something that Rey hadn't been so sure he was capable of. It meant more to her than he knew and she was going to find a way to thank him.

"Yeah, that did not sound like the Kylo I know. But, see that just proves the power you have over him. He's got it bad!" Finn laughed.

"You're so infuriating. I'll speak with you tomorrow, Finn," Rey said quickly, hanging up on her friend before he said anything more on the subject.

She didn't have power over Kylo and they weren't blind. They just had this understanding. They had each other's back and they could open up to each other without judgement. It was like this fake marriage actually made them more compatible. She didn't mean that in a romantic way, but as people. He was someone that she actually enjoyed spending time with, that she could trust.

Which was why she was now picking up her guitar and trying to find him. He'd completely had her back today and she wanted to thank him. She didn't feel like words were enough between them, so instead she was going to open up to him in the only way she knew how; through her music.

"Kylo?" Rey called, she knew he was in his bedroom, but didn't just want to barge in.

"In here," Kylo replied from behind his bedroom door.

Rey walked over, opening the door nervously and wondering if she was making a huge mistake. She was about to share something with him that meant so much to her. But, it felt right. She needed him to realise just how much she appreciated what he'd done for her.

"I hope you're not coming to bludgeon my head with your guitar…" Kylo joked.

Rey gulped as she took Kylo in; he was sitting on his bed in his lounge pants and t-shirt and he looked amazing. He had a pen behind his ear and a notepad in front of him along with his laptop; he was writing and it was sexy as hell.

"No, I just wanted to thank you for today," Rey said, her mind a complete mess as she tried to pull herself together.

"You don't need to. I told you that."

"I know, I just, well I wanted to let you hear my new song. I... um… wrote it this week and would love a second opinion. If you don't mind though, I mean you look busy. I'll come back, just forget I was here," Rey rambled walking backwards hastily.

"Rey? Stop being ridiculous, come over here! I'd love to hear it… if you don't mind?" Kylo asked, patting the bed next to him as he moved his laptop onto his side table.

Rey nodded in response, making her way over to sit next to him on the bed. She crossed her legs, holding her guitar in front of her. She was regretting coming here, not able to control the feelings that were stirring inside her and being in his bed.

"It's just a working progress…probably rubbish," Rey said nervously, picking the guitar up and strumming it softly.

"I doubt it. Just relax, Rey, it's just me. No one else. You can do this," he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Okay… here it goes,"

Rey started strumming the melody, closing her eyes as she let the music take over her body.

 

_You're giving me a million reasons to let you go_  
You're giving me a million reasons to quit the show  
You're givin' me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons

_If I had a highway, I would run for the hills_  
If you could find a dry way, I'd forever be still  
But you're giving me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons

_I bow down to pray_  
I try to make the worst seem better  
Lord, show me the way  
To cut through all his worn out leather  
I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
But baby, I just need one good one to stay

_Head stuck in a cycle, I look off and I stare_  
It's like that I've stopped breathing, but completely aware  
'Cause you're giving me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons

_And if you say something that you might even mean_  
It's hard to even fathom which parts I should believe  
'Cause you're giving me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons

_I bow down to pray_  
I try to make the worst seem better  
Lord, show me the way  
To cut through all his worn out leather  
I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
But baby, I just need one good one to stay

_Baby I'm bleedin', bleedin'_  
Stay  
Can't you give me what I'm needin', needin'  
Every heartbreak makes it hard to keep the faith  
But baby, I just need one good one  
Good one, good one, good one, good one, good one

_When I bow down to pray_  
_I try to make the worst seem better_  
_Lord, show me the way_  
_To cut through all his worn out leather_  
_I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away_  
_But baby, I just need one good one, good one_  
_Tell me that you'll be the good one, good one_  
_Baby, I just need one good one to stay_

 

Kylo latched onto every word that came out of her beautiful mouth. He knew she would be a good singer, but this was unbelievable. She was mesmerising, emotional, sexy, honest… she took him on a journey from beginning to end and he was in awe. The words had spoken to him, wishing she could sing it over and over again so he could analyse every bit of them.

It was about having reasons to leave, but just needing one to stay. About being in a fucked up situation, but finding one reason that was good enough not to give up. Was it about him? Their marriage? He knew he was being stupid, there was no way in hell she'd write a song about them. Was it about her ex-boyfriend Brance? If it was he felt sick. He didn't know why but in that moment he needed it to be about him.

"Rey… I have no words, that was amazing. You're amazing…I," Kylo stuttered, not knowing what to say to explain to her just how gorgeous that was, how gorgeous she was.

"No, don't say anything. I just wanted you to hear it and thank you for everything. This whole thing could have been a lot worse if it wasn't for you. You're giving me a reason to stay… to not fight this," Rey said softly as she quickly stood up and bolted out the room.

Kylo’s mouth was catching flies… she'd all but admitted it. It had been about him. About them. Kylo lay back on his pillow, wondering what the hell he was going to do about his wife in the next room that was giving him more than one reason to stay with her for as long as he possibly could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing that. Like, so much. Kylo sticking up for Rey was so beautiful. He was NOT happy at someone hurting his new wifey and now the whole world LOVES them. Please listen to "Million Reasons" by Lady Gaga for this chapter. I just thought it as perfect for Rey to sing to him. 
> 
> Things are going amazing for one week in, right? Well it's dinner with Leia and Han next and let me just say there will be fireworks! 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. I love hearing what you all think and comments just make me come back to this story even quicker (I wasn't supposed to update till the weekend)!
> 
> Also, add my on tumblr if you ever want to chat @loveofescapism :)


	7. Dirty Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I literally have the best readers ever. Thank you to each and every one of you for all of your support. I've not stopped smiling in days, so thank you!
> 
> Soooooo... this chapters is a little explicit. I enjoyed writing it, but if you're not into that kinda thing (lol, you so are), then best to skip the first part of the chapter. 
> 
> Nervous about everyone's reactions as wasn't sure about this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Kylo couldn’t sleep, not after what had happened in his bedroom with Rey. He was finding it hard not to hum the beautiful melody out loud, trying to remember as many of the lyrics as he could. She’d said that he was giving her a reason to stay, not to fight this whole thing between them. He wasn’t sure what to take away from that, all he did know was that he didn’t want to go back to how things were with them before. This new relationship they had of actually getting on was making him smile more than he had done in years. He knew it meant something and that maybe having her around for a year would be good for him. He didn’t expect anything to actually happen with them, he wasn’t stupid. He knew it was impossible from them to go from enemies to lovers, but maybe they could be friends. He’d settle for that and he was sure it would be enough.

He grimaced, a small voice inside his head telling him that it wouldn’t be enough. Ignoring it, he jumped out of his bed and opened his bedroom door softly. It was around three am and the last thing he wanted to do was wake up his house guest. Sure, she was being nicer to him now, but he had a feeling if he woke her up in the middle of the night she would bite his head off.  Though, if he was being honest he enjoyed how fierce she was. She could always give as good as she got, if not more! There had been countless times that he had been on the receiving end of her crazy rants and he had to admit it was hot as hell.

Kylo tried to tip toe down the long landing, which was incredibly hard for such a tall guy. He’d never been described as light and graceful in his life; his mother referring to him as a bull in a china shop on countless occasions. When he was younger he was constantly running into things around the house, then straight away blaming it on Poe to his parents. They saw past that though, always knowing that it had actually been him that had caused the damage. When they had first adopted Poe, Kylo couldn’t help but feel overwhelming jealously. Why had they needed another child? Wasn’t he enough? It hadn’t helped that Poe was good at everything. He was well mannered, kind, honest and so fucking nice… everything that Kylo wasn’t.

It was as if his parents had asked for a child to be the complete opposite of him. When he was a kid he was silly enough to think that was exactly what they had done, as if there was a shop where they could go and pick out a new child to take home with them. He laughed at himself now for even thinking those things, his father had laughed at him too when he had told him the notion, still not letting Kylo live it down to this day.

He was still jealous of his brother, which wasn’t Poe’s fault. If anything Poe had been good for him, giving him a best friend and brother he didn’t even know he wanted. Turns out opposites attract and they ended up becoming really close. Poe understood what Kylo was feeling, even if he didn’t have to tell him. He constantly tried to show him that the perceptions he had of his parents weren’t accurate. It was as if he distorted everything in his mind due his own insecurities. He self-sabotaged. He knew that himself, but it still never stopped him doing it.

Kylo shook his head, knowing he was over thinking things about his family due to the fact that he was taking Rey to meet them for dinner tomorrow. He was nervous. It had been one thing to lie on camera about his marriage situation, but his family were going to be a tougher crowd to sell. Poe and Finn were also going to be there, which made him feel a little better about the whole thing; they would be able to back up this crazy tale.

He started walking slower the closer he got to Rey’s room, noticing her door was wedged open slightly and knowing that if he made one wrong move on the creaky floor that there was a chance he would wake her. Putting one foot in front of the other, he took smaller steps as he flung both his arms out to help him tip-toe as much as possible. He was well aware he looked completely ridiculous, but no one could see him so he didn’t care.

He huffed softly, not really knowing why he was going to so much trouble not to wake her up. Sure, she could get angry, he was used to her like that. But, for some reason he didn’t want to interrupt her sleep. He’d noticed the past few days that first thing in the morning she had small dark circles under her eyes and along with her consistent yawning throughout the day he was sure she wasn’t sleeping so well.  This whole marriage thing was clearly taking a lot out of her and if he could help it he wasn’t going to contribute to her losing anymore sleep than she currently was because of him.

He only had a few more steps to go until he would be past her room and on the stairs, he put his foot forward deciding that he was going to do this as quickly as possible and then he would finally make it downstairs. He was acting completely ridiculous, he felt like he was fifteen again and trying to sneak out his parents’ house. Taking another step he stopped suddenly, hearing a loud, desperate moan coming from Rey’s room.

Kylo looked behind him, checking that he was still alone in the landing and that the sound he had just heard was actually coming from Rey’s room. Another loud moan filtered through the door confirming that it was definitely her that was making these primal noises. Kylo froze, not knowing what the fuck to do. He wasn’t supposed to hear what was going on in there, that was for sure. Without thinking, he pressed his ear to her door wanting to hear more. He was sure she was alone; there was no way she would have sneaked someone else in the house, he instantly felt sick at the thought of it.

Scrunching his eyes shut he tried harder to focus on the noises coming from inside Rey’s room, the soft buzz of a vibrator confirming the fact that she was alone. He didn’t have time to celebrate the fact as she moaned loudly again, the vibrating noise becoming louder and he knew that she had upped the speed on the toy she was using.

“Fuck…so good,” Rey moaned loudly, the sound going straight to Kylo’s groin as he tried his hardest not to groan in response.

This was not what was supposed to happen. All he wanted was to go downstairs and get a glass of water and now he was listening to his wife pleasure herself while he stood outside her door listening like some creep, his cock rigid and throbbing in his sleep pants.

He knew he needed to move, but his feet wouldn’t carry him. He felt like a feral animal; starving for something he never knew he wanted this much until it was right in front of him. He pictured her lying there in the bed; her small shorts at her ankles as she furiously pumped her vibrator in and out of her soaking pussy. He wanted to know what colour it was, what setting she liked best, what she was doing exactly that made these explicit sounds come from her mouth.

His hand went to the doorknob without him really thinking it through as he gripped it, wanting more than anything to push the door wide open and watch what she was doing. He wanted to join in; take the device from her and use his cock instead. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it before; he had…many times. Too many times, he thought for someone he apparently hated. When he’d thought about it and what he wanted to do to her it had never been gentle. He’d wanted to consume her; shut up her potty little mouth by sticking his cock in her mouth till all she could do was suck and beg him to fuck her, which he always did. He’d imagined about fucking her so hard she would struggle to walk the next day.

“Uh…Kylo…”

Kylo’s snatched his hand away from the door as if it was on fire. She’d moaned his name and it was the hottest fucking thing he had ever heard in his life. _His name_. Fuck. He couldn’t listen to anymore; if he did he was sure he would break that door down if that’s what it took to get to her. But then where would that leave him? She may be fantasying about him, but if he walked in that room it would make things a reality and he knew that neither of them were ready for that.

Kylo turned round, hastily making his way back to his room and trying to make as little noise as possible. He was confused, but more than that he was now horny as fuck with a raging hard on that he needed to deal with.

Shutting his door a little harder than he wanted to, he quickly pulled his sleep pants down and fisted his leaking cock as he thought about the woman in the other room with her vibrator, wearing those fucking short shorts and moaning his name like it was the only name she knew.

He was truly and utterly fucked.

 

* * *

 

Rey woke up feeling better than she had in days. Yesterday had been a strange day that had ended in her singing to Kylo. She wasn’t sure why she had done it, but at the time it had felt like the right thing to do, to share her small secret with the man who had defended her and had her back through this entire nightmare.

She smiled, thinking about how happy he was to listen to her. How he held onto every word she sang and sat here in total awe, like he was actually enjoying what she was doing.  She’d walked back to her bedroom with a spring in her step, feeling confident in her music and more importantly that her and Kylo were going to make it through this mess together.

She’d initially struggled getting to sleep, the full day replaying over and over in her mind. She’d thought about Kylo sticking up for in the interview, the feeling of his large hands engulfing her own for support. She could still feel the small tingle from where he had affectionately rubbed soothing circles on her knuckles to calm her down. That’s how it started; thinking about those hands and she wasn’t sure if she was delirious, but it had effectively ended in her vibrator between her legs as she thought of him until she was seeing stars.

She wasn’t sure if she would be able to look him in the eye today; she had bared her soul to him in her song and then she’d went and done something she really shouldn’t have. She’d thought about him before late at night. How could she not? He was absolutely gorgeous and sometimes when they really got into it shouting in each other’s faces it had turned her on. She was only human after all. But, living with him and being his fake wife changed things. She was finding it harder and harder to control her emotions around him and she would literally die if he knew what filthy thoughts she had been having.

She shook her head, walking into the en-suite bathroom to brush her teeth. It would be her dirty little secret and she would just have to make sure she didn’t do it again. She’d been weak and let everything that was going on between them get to her. If they hadn’t of gotten married then nothing would of changed between them. They would still of hated each other and been at each other’s throats. She couldn’t let herself feel this way. She knew it wouldn’t end well for either of them.

Happy with her little pep talk, Rey splashed some water on her face and walked downstairs to the kitchen. She knew Kylo would be up; he was an early riser and she’d noticed over the past week that he could function properly on as little as four hours sleep. She didn’t know how he did it. Rey lived for sleep, which she knew was a bit ridiculous. If she didn’t get at least eight hours a night she would be a complete liability the next day.

Rey walked into the kitchen, stopping instantly in her tracks as she took in a shirtless Kylo Ren leaning against the counter with a glass of orange juice in his hands. Images of what she had pleasured herself to last night came rushing back. He was completely shredded; his eight pack on full show as she stood with her mouth wide open, not knowing where to look.

“Good morning,” Kylo said, smirking at Rey’s reaction to his lack of clothing.

He knew he shouldn’t be toying with her, but he couldn’t have stopped himself if he tried. He knew she thought he was sexy, she had all but confirmed it with her late night romp with her vibrator and he’d decided he wasn’t going to make things any easier for her. He found a weird sort of satisfaction at the fact she wanted him. It made him feel a little better about the feelings he was having about her in return. It felt good to know he wasn’t the only one struggling with the underlying sexual tension between them.

“Don’t you have a t-shirt or something you can put on?” Rey asked, ignoring his initial greeting.

“Yes, I do actually,” he replied, making no attempt to move from the spot as he took in her long legs.

“Well… can you put it on then?”

“Why? Is this bothering you?” He asked cheekily, walking round the island in the middle of the kitchen and coming even closer to her.

“No… of course not! It’s just… um…cold and I don’t want you to freeze,” Rey mumbled, her eyes not leaving his pecs as she watched him walk towards her. She had no idea why she had said it was cold, she suddenly felt like the room was a hundred degrees.

“How thoughtful of you, Mrs Solo. So… did you sleep well?” Kylo asked, trying not to laugh but struggling when he saw her cheeks darken in embarrassment.

“Yes, slept like a baby. Out all night,” she replied quickly, walking round him and making her way to the fridge.

“Out all night? So you didn’t hear it then?” Kylo asked innocently, noticing how flustered she looked as she searched the fridge for some juice.

“Hear what?” Rey turned, praying to God that he hadn’t heard what she’d been doing.

“It was like a loud buzzing sound… I don’t know what it was but it was loud! Then there was like a moaning noise, I thought it might be an animal or something!” Kylo stared at her, watching as she dropped the juice box in her hand on the floor.

“Fuck!” Rey exclaimed, bending over to pick up the juice she had dropped  and trying her hardest to think of what she could say to him. He’d heard. Sure, it didn’t seem like he knew what it was, but he had heard her all the same.

“Well?” Kylo probed, trying not to stare at her ass as she bent over to clean the juice off the floor.

“Well what?”

“Did you hear it?”

 “Oh… it was me…I, um, was using my electric shaver…” Rey stuttered in response, grimacing internally at her excuse.

“Electric shaver?” Kylo replied, raising an eyebrow at her lame excuse.

“Yeah… you know, girl things,” Rey said, her eyes instantly going to his chest as he walked over to her again.

“Eyes up here, Rey,” he said softly, his hand going to her chin and directing her focus up to his.

“Sorry…” she mumbled, knowing she had been caught red handed staring at his body.

“It’s okay. I’m irresistible, it’s fine,” Kylo replied smugly, leaning over her to shut the fridge door, making sure that he pushed his naked torso in her face.

Rey stood there, not knowing what the hell to say. She’d been completely thrown for a loop. She’d come down the stairs adamant that she wouldn’t let what she did last night affect her. But, now she was a quivering mess thinking about this gorgeous man in front of her and the way he was making her body feel.

Once Kylo had closed the fridge he turned round, picking an apple out the fruit basket and tossing it up in the air as he walked towards the door.

“You know, Rey, the funniest thing… I didn’t know electric shavers could speak… never mind know my name is Kylo!”

He bit the apple, giving her a wink and walked out the room laughing.

Rey’s eyes nearly popped out her head. It was clear that her dirty little secret wasn’t exactly a secret anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

“But, what is she like Poe? I need more information!” Leia asked her son as they sat in the living room of her house.

She had been so excited when she had heard that her Ben had settled down. Surprised, yes. But, so happy that she could cry. She just wanted him to be happy. That’s all she had ever wanted for him. Though she was sure that he didn’t believe that.

She wasn’t sure where she had went wrong with Ben Solo. But, she could admit that her and her husband hadn’t worked hard enough to make him see how much they loved him and when they had it had been too late. The damage had been done and it felt like he was lost to them forever. The darkness that surrounded him completely consuming everything he did.

When they told him they were proud of him, he didn’t believe them. When they told him they loved him, he never said it back. When they tried to ask him questions about his everyday life, he ignored them. It had been hard, for all of them. But, she always held onto hope that he would come back to them. That he would forgive them for putting themselves and their Hollywood careers first.

“It’s Rey! I’ve told you all about her many times, you were actually at a few parties and she’s been there. She’s amazing, you and Dad will love her,” Poe said happily, trying his hardest not to show his nerves.

He hadn’t agreed with Ben when he had said to keep their parents out the loop of this whole fake marriage thing. He hated lying to them, but he would do it for his brother. If that’s what he thought was the best idea, then he would believe him. It was his secret to tell, not Poe’s. He just couldn’t escape the feeling that this would blow up in everyone’s face and break his mother’s heart.

He knew how much she wanted Ben to be happy. How she cared so much about him and how much it hurt her when she knew she had contributed to the man he had become. Poe loved his brother no matter what, but he couldn’t deny that Ben was not his best self at the moment. As soon as he took on this persona of Kylo Ren things had changed and not for the better.

He hadn’t told Finn, not wanting him to get even more excited, but he was hoping Rey would bring Ben back. He was different around her. Plus, they had gotten married, never mind the circumstances there had to be something there that made them do that.

“Good, I can’t wait to meet her properly. I watched the show yesterday and they both looked so happy. Then Ben stood up for her and I couldn’t help but be so proud of him. He cares about her, deeply,” Leia said happily, thinking about the way her son held onto his wife all through the interview.

“Yes, he does,” Poe replied, knowing that at least that part of this whole thing was true.

He took a deep breath as he heard the doorbell ring, getting his game face on. His whole family were actors except him, he’d just have to learn from the best and hope that the dinner would go as smoothly as possible. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a family meal that didn’t end in tears and he had a feeling tonight would be no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty, naughty Kylo, our wee creep. To be fair, it wasn't his fault, he was innocently walking to get a glass of water. Rey, you go for it girl! Will she ever live this down? How much did we love Kylo toying with her?
> 
> Also, this chapter was supposed to be the dinner, but everything that happened with Kylo and Rey kind of got away with me. Oh well. Dinner is next chapter.
> 
> Please comment and leave some lovely kudos for me. I love hearing what you all think!
> 
> Also, add me on tumblr if you like @Loveofescapism, I love to chat! :)


	8. Game on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the Solo's... I feel like I don't need to say much more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stress enough how much every single comment, kudos and bookmark brings me life. You're all amazing, ou know that, right? I literally can't believe the response to this story and I'm loving talking to you all on the comments/tumblr. 
> 
> I'm in the UK, so TLJ DVD isn't out here yet... but when it is do not expect and update because I'm going to be watching the shit out it.
> 
> I can't post this chapter without mentioning zazzieb, this girl literally listens to me complain every single day and still pushes me to post my chapters! I don't know what I'd do without her on here! This one is for you :)
> 
> Also, massive shout out to Liz aka sunshinexxmoonlight (tumblr) who makes me laugh constantly. We literally just sit and send funny Reylo memes to each other and talk about how much we fancy Kylo Ren... it's amazing. I hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> Now, onto the Solo dinner and Rey get's Kylo back for listening to her the night before...

Rey looked over nervously at Kylo as they walked along the large pathway leading up to his parents’ house. This was the first time all day that she had actively tried to look him in the eye. After he had all but confirmed he’d heard what she was up to the night before, she was avoiding him as much as physically possible. Of course, he quickly caught on to the fact and then decided he would follow her around the house like a lost puppy, making comments every now and then about electric shavers and animals moaning in the night. Rey was not amused. He’d finally left her alone when they both needed to get ready for dinner at his parent’s.

 

While she’d been getting ready, a wicked idea passed her mind. She knew she needed to get him back for her embarrassment and she also knew for a fact that he thought she was hot. He’d come onto her the first time he’d met her and since then he wasn’t exactly great at hiding his wandering eyes. She’d noticed on more than one occasion the way his gaze would drift further down her body when he thought she wasn’t looking. He could pretend all he wanted that what he heard her doing didn’t affect him; but the fact he was still gloating about it confirmed that he did. She tried to ignore the small flutter she felt when she thought about him listening to her moaning his name. Had he enjoyed it? Had he touched himself too? She smirked, positive that he’d done exactly that and was suddenly thinking up all the way’s she could get him back.

 

“Any last minute advice?” Rey asked as they stopped outside the large wooden door.

 

Rey had been blown away when they first pulled up to the entry gate; if she’d thought that Kylo’s house was impressive then she clearly hadn’t been in this neck of the woods before. Growing up Rey had never really had much of anything, getting moved from foster home to foster home meant that most of the places she lived were the exact opposite from the glitz and glamor of LA. Working at Naboo! had given her a lot more opportunities to see the life of the rich and famous, but she had never been as close to it as she was now. Han and Leia were Hollywood legends; meeting on their first big movie that propelled them into stardom. Rey had watched their films many times; especially enjoying the trilogy that was set in space; it was one of her all-time favourites.

 

“For you or for me?” Kylo responded, seemingly more nervous than Rey about the dinner he was about to have.

 

He hated admitted it, but them liking Rey was important to him. He screwed up so often in his life that it would be great for once if he could have at least some sort of victory, that they would be proud of him. They didn’t need to know it wasn’t real between him and his new wife. That didn’t matter right now. He just didn’t think he’d be able to take one more disapproving look from his father. At least at this dinner his parents couldn’t go on about how happy Poe was now that he had settled down with Finn and making it more than obvious that they wished he would do the same. Well, now he had. Kind of. Sure, it wasn’t the conventional way that people normally get married and the whole thing had a time stamp on it. But, he had a wife and he really wanted, no  _needed_  them to like her.

 

“It will be okay, Kylo. You can do this. You’ve been a royal pain in my ass today, but I’m here for you. I’m not going anywhere,” Rey said softly, leaning over and taking Kylo’s large hand in her own, repeating what he’d done for her the other day.

 

Finn had told her quite a bit about Kylo’s relationship with his parents. Complicated, didn’t even cover it, she wasn’t sure there was a word that would. Rey could only imagine what they were actually like as people. She had seen Han and Leia at a few events with Poe, but they hadn’t interacted. She thought they always looked warm, like they would be good parents. Though, what did she really know about that? She knew Poe loved them, but he had explained that sometimes he thought they didn’t take the proper time to understand Kylo and in return he became even more distant towards them. Rey hadn’t said to Kylo, but she was hoping she could change that. They may not be in love, or even anything remotely close to that, but if she could help him in some way over the year then she’d be happy. She had to be positive and think of all the good things that would come out of it, not just the being completely irresponsible and marrying someone on a whim side of it.  

 

Kylo held Rey’s hand a little tighter, pulling it closer towards his body and trying to have the strength to knock on his parent’s front door. He didn’t know why he continued to get himself in such a state about his family. He just couldn’t get out of his own head when it came to them. He couldn’t help but feel like a child and he hated that.

 

“Thank you, Rey. All I’m going to say is; if you thought Mona’s talk show was hard…then you’ve got no idea what you’re in for!” Kylo laughed, finally having the courage to knock on the oak door.

 

He turned to look down at Rey and he couldn’t help but admit she looked fantastic; her hair was up in a messy bun on her head, with a few tendrils falling down to shape her face. He always thought she looked more innocent with her hair up; though the innocent card had recently been completely squashed after he’d heard her going at it with her vibrator. Now when he looked at her with her hair up, all he could think about was different ways he could make her blush and if he would be able to see the red skin travel down her neck. He’d been trying it all day; making comments every chance he got to remind her that he knew she wanted him. He couldn’t help but feel a massive ego boost from knowing that piece of information. He’d thought on many occasions that if she didn’t hate him so much she would probably fuck him. The way she looked at him with that heated gaze drove him crazy. Also, the way she would argue back and forth with him, getting right in his face as she shouted abuse at him had sometimes turned into her eyes quickly floating down to his lips and then snapping back up even angrier. Yes, Rey definitely wanted him and he was too much of a hot, red-blooded man to not do anything about it.

 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Rey snapped, her tone quickly changing from caring to pissed off in a matter of seconds.

 

“Like what, dear? Can’t I just enjoy looking at my wife? I mean, I know she likes looking at me…” Kylo winked, squeezing Rey’s hand again and trying not to grimace as she dug her nails into his palm.

 

“Oh please, let’s not pretend that after your little peepshow you didn’t go into your room and beat one off… you are waaaaaaaay more attracted to me that I am to you and I’ll prove it,” Rey said seductively, pulling her hand from Kylo’s and reaching around to pinch his ass.

 

Kylo squealed, completely shocked that his wife had actually just pinched his bum and spoke to him about beating off. Of course he’d had a wank after what happened, he would have to have been a complete saint not too, but he never in a million years thought she would come out and say it.

 

He went to bite back at her with one of his lewd remarks when suddenly the door opened to reveal his mother. She was taken aback by the look of shock on her son’s face and he shook his head, trying hard to focus on what was about to be a nightmare of an evening.

 

“Ben! I’m so glad you could make it; you are looking so well, son. And you must be Rey, I am thrilled to meet you,” Leia gushed, rushing over and wrapping Rey in a tight hug.

 

Rey was momentarily surprised at the woman’s show of affection, but quickly hugged her back as not to be rude. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting from Leia. She thought she might have been pissed at the fact her son had married Rey and they had never even met properly. Rey was worried they would think she was just some slut after his money, but it seemed as though Leia was a mother that was happy with their crazy decision to get married and was giving her the benefit of the doubt.

 

“It’s lovely to meet you too… your home is so beautiful,” Rey replied, meaning every word.

 

“Oh, thank you, dear. I do love it, even if I do say so myself. How was the drive over?” Leia asked, keeping one hand around Rey as she pulled her further into the house.

 

Rey tried not to laugh as she took in just how excited Leia was. From seeing her movies she hadn’t expected her to be as warm and welcoming, but was instantly happy that she was. It just made everything easier and she prayed that tonight would go off without a hitch. Kylo had been in a better mood the past few days, but she knew how quickly that could change, especially if it involved his parents.

 

“It was great, thank you. Though, I do feel as though I’m putting my life in your son’s hands when I get in his car,” she joked, bringing up Kylo’s complete disregard for speed limits.

 

“You get him told, Rey. He never listens to me about that death trap! Hopefully he will at least listen to one Mrs Solo,” Leia winked, already in love with her son’s new wife.

 

She knew she would be nice; Poe and Finn had gushed about her for hours. But, it felt good to be able to confirm the fact that she seemed like a nice girl with her own eyes. She knew the girl would have to be someone special to actually tie down Ben. He’d always been a free spirit, but Leia knew that this marriage was going to be good for him. He needed someone stable in his life that he could depend on. Lord knows she had made many mistakes throughout her life with Ben, but hopefully they could finally mend old bridges.

 

“Yes, just what I need; another woman in my life to boss me around,” Kylo joked, though they both felt the small jab that came along with it.

 

“Well, you’re just like you’re father; I swear Rey he was a mess before he met me! They might complain about us nagging them… but if it came down to it they couldn’t live without us,” Leia smiled, continuing to usher Rey deeper into the house.

 

Rey heard Kylo snort behind her and noticed Leia stiffen a little in response. She could already feel the tension in the room start to become a little heated and suddenly her positive outlook for the night was slowly starting to dwindle.

 

“Thank you for inviting us over for dinner, I’ve heard so much about you both and of course, I’m a big fan,” Rey said, trying to change the subject, but also knowing that she would kick herself later if she didn’t tell Leia how amazing she thought she was.

 

“Oh, honey, thank you! You must have good taste! Were you a fan of Ben’s TV show before you met him too?”

 

“Ehm…actually I’ve never actually seen his show...” Rey replied awkwardly, looking down at her feet to try and hide the blush that was now framing her face.

 

“Oh, well, it’s very good,” Leia said softly in response.

 

“No it’s not and I don’t think you or father watch it either, so that’s that,” Kylo said abruptly, walking past his mother and Rey to make his way into the dining room.

 

It didn’t bother him that Rey had never seen his show. He’d never read her column either, though a small part of him now hoped that maybe she would be interested to see it. It made sense that she would watch it now that she was his wife. If people were going to ask her about it and he was sure that they would, she should know what she was talking about. He also wanted to see her reaction to it. He wondered if she would like it and if she would be proud…

 

Rey watched Kylo walk away and instantly felt bad that she hadn’t seen his show. She had been meaning to start binging it this week, but literally all her free time had been spent on getting to know each other that they forgot about the one thing people were most likely to ask them about.

“It’s okay, I do actually watch it but there is no use in telling him that,” Leia said sadly, motioning towards the door that Kylo had just walked through.

Rey didn’t respond as there wasn’t anything else to be said. What could she say to make any of them feel better? The wounds that they both seemed to have were too big for her to fix straight away. It was clear that there was so much resentment coming from Kylo towards his mother and Rey wanted to know why. How could a family become this broken?

She followed Leia through the door, worried about how this night would go. She relaxed slightly when she noticed Finn and Poe sitting at the large table, both of then sipping a glass of wine and laughing at something the older man next to them had said. Rey would know that face anywhere; Han Solo. Though she would never tell Kylo, she’s always thought Han was so hot in his earlier movies. It was no wonder that Kylo was as good looking as he was with two parents that could be models if they had wanted to.

“Here she is… the new Mrs Solo I presume?” Han jumped out his seat, walking over to greet his new daughter-in-law.

“Yes, I’m Rey. Nice to meet you, Mr Solo,” Rey said, talking Han’s outstretched hand and shaking it with as firm a grip as possible.

“Mr Solo? Shit, I’m not that old am I? Now, please tell me what we are all dying to hear… how in the hell did my son end up with a gorgeous girl like you? Is he blackmailing you?” Han joked, lifting up Rey’s hand and kissing it softly.

“Believe it or not, but we’re actually in love… that okay with you?” Kylo said quickly, locking eyes with his father and daring him to challenge him on the matter. He didn’t need his father’s usual put downs, especially not in front of Rey. The night was not starting out the way he wanted it to at all, though he didn’t know why he was surprised. He wasn’t great at staying cool when it came to his father’s jokes, they struck a nerve with him and no matter what he did he couldn’t stop it from happening.

“Ohhh, touchy, touchy. Well, kid, you’re a lucky son of a bitch… not that you’re a bitch, Leia,” Han added quickly, knowing better than to get on his wife’s bad side. He’d been there once too many times and it was not fun for him at all.

“Thank you, though to be honest I think I’m the lucky one; your son is truly amazing. Sure, he is a pain in the ass like, eighty percent of the time, but I don’t know what I’d do without him in my life now,” Rey said softly, walking over to Kylo and putting her arms around his chest.

She’d no fucking idea what she was doing. When she noticed Kylo’s face fall at his father’s comments she felt the urge to stick up for him. Sure, she was mostly telling the truth; he was a pain in the ass eight percent of the time. But, that other twenty percent was a different man completely; he was the guy that stuck up for her the other day, the guy that was making her feel better about the fucked up situation they were currently in. She’d always thought he was so dark, but when he laughed, like really laughed, he was completely covered in light.

Kylo was blown away by what Rey had said, he was even more blown away by the fact her small arms were currently circling his body. The heat radiating off of her and making him feel dizzy. He hadn’t been this close to her since the night they had gotten married and he suddenly felt lighter because of it, instantly calmed at her presence.

“Ben, you’re actually smiling. You’ve definitely got yourself a good one here, kid,” Han conceded, walking back to his chair and taking a large sip of his whisky.

His relationship with his son had always been complicated and if he was being honest he couldn’t really pinpoint when it had all went to shit. They didn’t like the same things, that was always a given. Ben felt everything to extremes, whereas Han was the complete opposite, he was always the cool guy, talking his way out of any situation he got himself into and there had been many. He wanted things to be better with Ben, but he just didn’t know to salvage it anymore.

He looked over to see Ben smiling, holding Rey close to his chest. He ended up smiling himself, hoping that this girl could bring his son back. Hoping that she would give them all the second chance to be a family.

“Thank you,” Kylo whispered into Rey’s hair, not wanting anyone else to see their private conversation.

“You’re welcome. Also…Ben? I like it… I might try it out later with my electric shaver,” Rey winked seductively and then turned away to take her seat at the table, knowing that her words would have the exact affect she wanted them too.

Kylo watched her saunter away, his eyes glued to her ass as he couldn’t help but think he’d let Rey call him whatever the fuck she wanted as long as she was thinking about him.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was going well, better than Kylo had expected. His parents were in love with Rey and he had no idea why he’d been so worried about it to start with. She’d won them over within the first five minutes of arriving and he felt a large sense of pride at the whole situation. Then, he was also feeling horny as hell after her comment about moaning his name. Fuck. He knew she was intentionally getting him back for what had happened, but it was working. He wanted to fuck her, he wanted to fuck her so hard that she wouldn’t even know what name to moan. But, he wouldn’t do it. Nope, if it was ever going to happen she would have to beg and he’d quickly decided he was going to make her beg for it, beg for him.

“So, then Rey literally choked on her green tea and spat it all over this guy,” Finn laughed, enjoying telling embarrassing stories about his best friend.

“Do you blame me? The guy was literally in love with his mother! Like, not platonically, he wanted a girlfriend that was literally HIS MOM!!!” Rey defended, happy that the night had taken a lighter turn as they all told funny stories about their jobs.

“Still, it was one of the funniest things ever. I heard him call his Mom after and ask if she would wash his shirt for him… he was fourty-five!” Finn started laughing again, they had so many funny stories from the magazine, especially as Rey had the chance to interview some of the weirdest people ever.

“Hmm, Finn, I’m sorry to tell you, but Poe called last week asking Leia if she would clean his toilet for him,” Han joked as everyone laughed at Finn’s face screwing up as he gestured towards his partner.

“Total lies, do not believe a word that comes out that man’s mouth,” Poe defended, pointing at his father.

Finn, Poe, Han and Leia continued to talk animatedly about embarrassing things Poe had done and Rey was just happy that the heat was off her for a moment. She looked over to Kylo, knowing this was her prime opportunity to get to him a little more than she had earlier. She crossed her legs, trying to scoot a little closer to him without making it obvious and rubbed her foot up and down his calf. She noticed him tense next to her, dropping his fork as he moved his leg a little closer to hers. Rey had wished he was sitting across from her; it would have been easier for her foot to get to the place she really wanted it to.

Deciding quickly that rubbing his leg wasn’t enough retribution, Rey leaned over Kylo to pick up the bread basket, her right hand falling under the table and onto his toned thigh as she gave it a tight squeeze and started rubbing small circles on it, feeling his leg tense in response. He wasn’t looking at her and she knew that it was because she was getting to him and she relished in it. Due to the wine she had consumed, she felt a little bolder as she moved her hand slowly over to his crotch and then rubbed the bulge that was now forming in his pants.

She was well aware she shouldn’t be doing this; especially at his parent’s table with them in the room, but she needed to get him back. She needed him to be so crazy with need that he admitted he wanted her too. She wanted them to be on the same playing field and she was willing to go to some pretty extreme lengths to get there. She continued to rub him, putting a little more pressure on his hard cock and she could tell he was trying to hold in a groan. Serves him right, she thought.

Once she felt him press into her a little bit, she immediately pulled her hand away, deciding that phase one was now complete and knowing if she didn’t stop they would inevitably be caught. She could tell he was already trying to restrain himself from touching her and it instantly made her feel powerful.

“Sorry to interrupt, but could you please tell me where your bathroom is?” Rey asked Leia sweetly, seeming like and angel and not the little demon that was just rubbing Kylo’s cock under the table.

“Don’t apologise, dear. If you go out the door, turn left and it’s the third door on the right,” Leia replied, smiling as she then turned round to continue her conversation with her husband.

Rey pulled out her chair and made her way to the toilet, purposely ignoring Kylo as she could feel his intense gaze on her. She’d no idea what she was doing and suddenly panicked thinking she had crossed a line. He had been riling her up all day with his comments, but they’d hadn’t ever really touched like that and she’d just gone and completely stepped over that line. She wasn’t sure what she’d been thinking, only that she wanted to get him back. Fuck, what if he told her to move out? That he didn’t want her that way. She’d been so sure he did, but now she’d gone and done that she was completely unsure of herself.

Rey rushed to the toilet and splashed some water behind her neck; she was suddenly extremely hot and she knew it wasn’t because of the soup. She was having a full on meltdown about what she’d just done. The wine definitely hadn’t helped, neither had the fact that when she’d hugged him earlier he had to strongest body she’d ever touched. He was fit as fuck and she’d just went and rubbed his dick at his family dinner. Fuck.

She shook her head, trying to calm herself down as she walked out the door to go and face the music. She was so intent on her own thoughts that she yelped when a large body lifted her off the ground and backed her into the wall.

Kylo. _Ben_.

“You little, fucking tease,” he groaned, pushing himself into Rey as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He had a good idea that his parents knew why he followed her out; taking his napkin with him to cover his raging hard on. That was the second time in twenty-four hours that she made him feel like this and he already didn’t know how much more he could take. He’d nearly choked on his food when he felt her small hand start rubbing his dick. He’d never been more turned on in his fucking life.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rey replied, staring Kylo dead on and playing innocent.

“Oh, you know exactly what you were doing. Did you like touching my dick? Were you thinking about my dick fucking you raw last night when you touched yourself? I bet you were, weren’t you? Fucking tease,” Kylo said again as he ground his hips into Rey’s centre.

He knew they shouldn’t be doing this. Sure, they were married, but there wasn’t supposed to be anything else between them and now here he was grinding into her in his parents hallway. He couldn’t help himself with her though, she had awakened this primal hunger in him and he didn’t know where his head was at anymore.

“I did actually… though I’m sure my fantasy Kylo is much better than the real thing,” she said cheekily, trying not to moan at the contact she was feeling at her core.

She would not give in. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

“Oh, you’ve no idea what I’d do to you, Mrs Solo. But, if you wanna play this game, then I’m in. You’ll be begging for it soon and when you do I’ll give it to you like you couldn’t even imagine. “

Kylo leaned over, nipping her neck and then soothing it with his wet tongue. Her skin tasted amazing and he could only imagine what her dripping, wet pussy would taste like. He decided there and then he would find out. If they were going to be married for a year, there was no reason for them not to have some fun while they did.

“Game on, Ben Solo,” Rey moaned, using Kylo’s birth name to push him even further off balance.

“You know I hate that name… but I have a feeling I’ll start liking it again as soon as I hear you scream it,” he said cockily, nipping her neck once more as he let go of her and quickly walked away into the toilet she had just been in.

Game on, indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Game on! Now, let's remember that when these two set their minds to something they mean it. They have argued back and forth for ages, now it's a different fight. We still have the rest of the Solo dinner to deal with, both their jobs, living together with the sexual tension and Brance to deal with. It is going to be rather interesting. 
> 
> If you wanna talk about it, hit me up on tumblr LoveofEscapism :) 
> 
> Please leave some comments and kudos, they honestly make my day!
> 
> Can't wait to have a chat :) Thanks for reading.


	9. To Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the Solo family dinner ends in tears...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't actually believe I have over 500 kudos and 360 comments on this story. I never imagined that anyone would want to read it, let alone leave all this love. Thank you SO much to each and every one of you. I love reading all your comments about this story. Also, we were all megggaaaaaaa thirsty after that last chapter, am I right? 
> 
> I wasn't actually supposed to post this until tonight, but I'm currently at work and can't wait for you all to read it. Yes, I'm aware I should actually be doing my job, but this is so much more fun! 
> 
> Big thank you to teheminator for editing this chapter. Most times when I write, I get way too excited and end up missing A LOT. So, I really appreciate all your help on this chapter :) Thank you!!!!
> 
> Heads up, this chapter went completely different from how it was supposed to. Apparently I was in a soft, emotional mood when writing this. My bad. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“Girl, you were totally touching Kylo under that table, weren’t you?” Finn asked his friend, both of them standing at the wooden bar in the living room as they poured drinks.

“What? No! Why the hell would I do that… I hate him,” Rey replied quickly, way too quickly for someone that was actually innocent. 

“Really? Still going with the whole ‘hate’ thing? I’m not blind, Peanut. I know a good under the table rub when I see one… and that was definitely what was happening. You should have seen Kylo’s face,” Finn replied, laughing at what had unfolded at dinner.

Rey and Kylo weren’t kidding anyone. They could pretend all they wanted they hated each other, but it was more than clear that these two wanted to fuck. They couldn’t make the whole thing any more obvious if they tried. When he’d noticed Rey touching Kylo under the table he had to stop himself from jumping up and down, excitedly shouting about how Reylo was happening. Instead, he had to take a sip of his drink to stop him from his outburst. He did however kick Poe under the table to try and get his attention. Though, as usual, Poe had no idea what was going on.

“I…argh, right, fine. Yes, I touched his dick, happy?” Rey grumbled, knowing there was zero point in trying to deny  to her friend what had happened.Finn always got to the bottom of anything that was going on, she was the one that had been stupid enough to start rubbing Kylo’s cock under the table at family dinner and thinking no one would notice. She just prayed that Leia or Han hadn’t seen anything, she had a feeling that would be a much more awkward conversation than this one. 

She hadn’t been thinking when she’d done it. She just had to get him back. Kylo knowing what she had done the night before made her feel vulnerable, but it also made her feel sexy as hell. She wanted him. There was no point in denying it anymore. She’d wanted him since the first moment she’d met him, though her hatred towards him had won over her lust at the time. But, the more she seemed to stop hating him, the easier it was for the lust she felt for the beautiful man to break through. She was fucked… all because he wasn’t fucking her. 

“Am I happy? Fuck yes! What have I been saying the entire time; you two need to have some serious sexy times… just think, I can tell your kids I was there when the Reylo love story began,” Finn said, clapping excitedly that his plan was finally coming into motion.

“Okay, hold up there a second, Cupid. I admit, I want to fuck him. I’ll give you that. But, kids? Love story? No thank you. Sure, he has been amazing the past week and I owe him a lot, but that’s it. Once this year is over we will go back to pretending the entire thing never happened,” Rey said seriously, knowing as soon as she admitted what she felt that Finn would latch on and make it into something it wasn’t. It was his specialty.

“Whatever you say… just know I will remind you of this conversation the day your first baby is born and shout a big fat I told you so,” Finn smiled, knowing he was right.

He understood that both of them were confused with what they were currently feeling; they had hated each other for so long it had left no room for any other emotions. But, it now looked like the walls were falling down a lot quicker than he expected and they were starting to see each other differently. He knew he shouldn’t involve himself, but what kind of friend would he be if he didn’t try and push them together? They were meant to be, he was sure of it!

“That will never happen, so back off! Kylo wants me to beg for him, can you believe it? I’ll never do it. No, I’ll make him beg. I’ll make him want it so bad he won’t know what hit him,” Rey said quietly, her gaze falling on the man in question.

He was sexy as hell. She thought back to how easily he had lifted her up in the hallway, grinding into her like they both had nothing to lose. She was still wet, thinking about how it would feel if there hadn’t have been any clothing in the way. He was just so fucking manly and  _ big _ … she couldn’t help but wonder if his cock looked the same way.

“Oh, you two are in way over your heads. I’ve got to say though, my money is on you breaking him first. Like I said, you should have seen his face when you touched him. Plus, he hasn’t kept his eyes off you all night. This will be fun… I’m gonna see if Phasma wants to set up another bet, I’ll win my money back,” Finn replied, shaking his head as he pulled his phone out his pocket to text his other friend. 

Rey watched him walk away, not sure if she should have told him about what she and Kylo were up to. If she was being honest, she herself wasn’t even really sure what was happening. All she knew was that she wanted him, but she was going to make him cave first. They had both always been competitive, especially when it came to each other, there was no reason for this to be any different. Sure, it was about sex, but it didn’t matter. She would be victorious and then she would claim her prize. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Kid, you’re both not exactly discreet, are you?” Han said, laughing, clapping his son on his back. 

“What are you talking about?” Kylo asked his father, knowing full well what he was about to say, but trying to stall what would be the most embarrassing conversation of his life.

“Really? Do I need to spell it out for you, Ben? Just picture you rushing out the room after your wife with a napkin pressed against your groin… it hid nothing. Oh to be young again. You know, me and your mother would always try and sneak away at events for a little s-“ Han was abruptly cut off by his son, not wanting to hear his father finish that sentence.

“Please, do not go there. I don’t want to bring my lovely dinner back up all over the carpet,” Kylo replied, scrunching up his face as he thought about his parents. He’d been so turned on after what had happened with Rey, but now it felt like a cold bucket of water had been thrown over him.

“We were all young, once. Though, there is still life in this old dog yet, if you know what I mean?” Han laughing, wiggling his eyebrows to confirm his statement.

“Fuck, Dad, really? I do not want to hear any more about you and Mom…”

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop. I gotta say though, kid, Rey… she’s amazing,” Han said sincerely, proud that his son had found a great girl.

He worried so much about Ben, he had for years, though that was what being a parent was about. He’d made mistakes, many of them, and he knew it would take a long time to mend those bridges. But seeing his son so happy was making him feel more positive about the whole thing. It was clear to him that the lovebirds couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

“Yes, she really is,” Kylo said simply, knowing that it was the truth.

Things with Rey were complicated, more than complicated. However, he could never deny that she was amazing. She was the most amazing person he had ever met in his life. 

“You love her, don’t you?” Han asked, looking at his son.

“Of course… I mean, yes. I married her, didn’t I?” Kylo replied, a little thrown off by his father’s question.

He had never thought about someone asking him that, thinking that most people would just take it for granted since he married her. His father had a twinkle in his eyes, like he knew more about the whole situation than he was letting on. Kylo suddenly felt unnerved, not wanting Han to ask him anymore questions on the subject. 

“Yes, you did marry her. Completely out the blue, by the way. I was a little skeptical when I first heard about it, but now I’ve seen you both together it makes sense. You can’t keep your eyes off each other… or your hands,”  Han winked, loving that he was making his son uncomfortable. Though, with Ben that had never been hard to accomplish.

“What are you talking about?” Kylo asked, confused as to what his father was seeing.

“Don’t play dumb; you have both hardly taken your eyes off the other the entire night. I’ve never seen you like this, Ben… it’s a good look on you; being in love,” Han said softly.

Kylo wanted to scoff, but stopped himself. He knew he would have to play this charade if he wanted his parents to believe him, though it was clear they hadn’t needed to do much at all to convince them and he wasn’t sure what scared him more. He didn’t feel like he was consciously staring at her, but he couldn’t help himself from gazing at her when she spoke animatedly about her life at the magazine. He found himself completely consumed in her stories, wanting to know more and more about her. 

“Well…we’re still in the honeymoon period, I guess,” Kylo replied, hoping this would effectively end the conversation.

Han nodded, knowing that his son was done with the discussion. He had never been one for having heartfelt conversations. Poe, on the other hand, was always wanting to talk about his life. It was hard having two sons that were so different and knowing how to act around them both. 

“Okay, if I can have everyone’s attention for a second, please!” Leia said loudly, a glass in her hand.

“Ohhhhhh, this must be important,” Poe joked, waiting for Leia to speak.

“Yes, it is. I just want to give a toast to my son, Ben and his new wife, Rey. I just want to say how happy I am for you both. Rey, I’ve never seen my son smile as much as he has tonight in his life and I know I have you to thank for that. So, thank you. Thank you for making my boy happy, that’s all I want for him. You fit into this family perfectly and I can’t wait to see you both grow as a couple. Also, no pressure, but I want grandbabies as soon as possible… though I don’t see that being a problem,” Leia smiled suggestively, lifting her glass to toast the newlyweds.

Rey and Kylo’s faces were a sight to behold; both of them not knowing how to react to the grandbabies comment. Sure, they had wanted Kylo’s parents to like her and believe they were married and in love, but the talk of children was throwing them off balance.

“To Mr and Mrs Solo!” Finn cheered, raising his glass along with Leia.

“To Ben and his beautiful wife,” Han followed, raising his glass as well and trying not to laugh at the flabbergasted look on his son and daughter-in-law’s faces.

“To my brother and my new sister-in-law,” Poe joined in, lifting his glass up along with the rest of his family.

Kylo and Rey were both speechless, overcome with emotion at the acceptance and happiness that came from his family at their marriage. If it had been real, Rey knew she would finally feel what having a family was like for the first time in her life. She tried to stop it, but couldn’t when the small tear fell down her cheek.

“Wow, I honestly can’t thank you all enough. You’ve been so accepting of me, even though you hardly know me. So, thank you. I honestly couldn’t be happier…” Rey said softly, another tear falling down her face as she also rose her glass to her new marriage. 

She knew why she was being so emotional; she finally felt part of something, even if it wasn’t real, she still couldn’t help but relish in it. There was a family here that wanted her, that liked her. The tears were now freely falling on her face. The images of the Solo family now becoming fuzzy.

“To us,” Rey said softly, turning to face Kylo.

Kylo felt like he couldn’t breathe, he’d completely forgotten how. Rey as crying, but not because she was upset; she meant what she said, she was happy and so was he. His mother’s words had moved something within him. He wasn’t one for feelings, emotions, and all that crap. But, fuck… he definitely felt something right now. He couldn’t help that a small part of him wished this was all real. That he and Rey were in love, that they could have kids and give his parents everything they wanted. He knew it couldn’t happen though, that he shouldn’t be thinking these things, but fuck, it felt so good.

“To us…” Kylo whispered, walking over to his new wife and clinking his glass off of hers to toast their marriage. 

They both knew there were other people in the room, but right now it didn’t matter. The only thing they cared about was each other. It was as if the world was moving around them but all they saw was each other. The need they felt was overwhelming, both of them not sure what their next move should be.

Kylo moved first, lifting his hand as he wiped the tears away from Rey’s cheek. Then, without really thinking, he leaned forward and started kissing them away, finding it much more effective than his hand. He peppered soft kisses all over her face, tasting the salty tears as he did so. This was a complete one-eighty from him dry humping her in the hallway. This was sweet, pure…everything he didn’t know how to do, but still felt so right.

Rey’s eyes closed, revelling in the soft kisses Kylo was planting on her face. Each kiss left a small tingle which she felt throughout her entire body. She’d never felt like this before, never wanted someone to move their mouth till it was hovering over hers so badly in her life.

“You two are so sweet, I can’t handle it,” Leia said softly, tears starting to fall down her face as she watched her son treasure his new wife. It was on very rare occasions that she ever saw this sweet side to her son and she really couldn’t be happier.

Kylo pulled away from Rey, his Mom’s voice bringing him back to reality. He couldn’t feel any regret for what he had done, it had felt so right, too right if he was being completely honest. When he had seen the tears stain her cheek he had to get rid of them somehow. Of course, if she ever brought it up he would tell her it was to make their marriage seem more real, and it was. But, he knew it was more than that and he currently had no idea what to do with that information.

“Neither can I!” Finn suddenly exclaimed, trying to wipe his eyes as tears threatened to fall from them.

“Did we just bring everyone to tears?” Kylo asked, trying not to show how the words were getting stuck in his throat.

“Looks like it, kid. I thought you hadn’t inherited the Solo charm…turns out I was wrong for once,” Han winked, walking over to his wife and putting his arm around her affectionately.

Poe looked around his family; his Mom and Dad were cuddling, whispering about how happy they were for their son. His eyes then fell on Kylo and Rey and he couldn’t help but notice the similarities in their stance. Kylo’s arms were wrapped around her as she whispered in his ear, things were definitely changing between them and Poe couldn’t help but be happy for his brother. He deserved happiness and Poe wasn’t able to stop himself from thinking that Rey had been the answer all along.

“How precious is that? I mean, we know they want to fuck, but look at them! I was right about what was happening between them… cough up the twenty dollars!” Finn said triumphantly, holding out his hand to his other half.

Poe laughed, to be honest he knew he had accepted a losing bet. Rey and Kylo were clearly in love, though neither of them saw it he knew they soon would. He just hoped it would be before their year was up… he didn’t think that Kylo would come back from this if things went south and neither would his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be the start of the teasing, but instead ended in everyone crying. What does that say about me?! Nothing good I don't think, lol. It was good fun to write though and I loved that every single person at that table (except Poe) knew what was going on between our Reylo. Finn just straight up calling her out on it was so much fun to write. 
> 
> Kylo kissing away her tears was just the sweetest thing ever. Next chapter... they aren't going to be so sweet :) 
> 
> Oh, also going to totally pimp myself out here; new story called Fingertips which is a Reylo summer romance, smut fest. Please check it out. 
> 
> Can't wait to hear from you all! Please leave me some kudos and comments, we can even join everyone and cry together?


	10. Hard Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey pulls out all the stops when it comes to teasing Kylo... will he break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally in awe of the response to this story and everyone's lovely comments and kudos. I'm so glad you are all enjoying this wild ride. It's so much fun to write and everyone's support has been amazing.
> 
> We are now onto the teasing part of this story between our two newlyweds and I don't want to give too much away before you read the chapter... but all I'm going to say is Rey is a little minx! 
> 
> A few readers put some requests in the comments for how Rey and Kylo could tease each other, hopefully you see something you like coming up below ;) 
> 
> MASSIVE thank you to my lovely beta, teheminator for editing this chapter for me. She does a great job and picks up all the things that I inevitably miss (have I mentioned I get WAY too excited when writing?).
> 
> Hope you all enjoy ;)

Kylo was sure if there was such a thing as hell, that he was currently living in it. God knows he’d committed enough sins in his life to get him there. However, this kind of hell was almost unbearable, and to make matters worse it seemed that his wife was his torturer. Ever since he and Rey had declared that the game was on at his family dinner she had been teasing him relentlessly. It had only been a few days and he was already struggling with the entire thing, knowing that if she went that one step further he would instantly break. He didn’t know why he’d decided to take it so far in the first place; he shouldn’t have even mentioned what he’d heard her doing the other night, but fuck, it was all he could think about. His every waking minute, images of Rey seemed to float on loop through his mind, and don’t even start him about the feeling of her small hand rubbing him under the table. He couldn’t count on both hands the amount of wanks he’d had the past forty-eight hours. He was sixteen years old all over again.

When he’d gone down to get his breakfast yesterday morning he’d almost exploded violently in his pants at the view in front of him. Rey was on the rug in the middle of the floor doing her morning yoga wearing the tiniest fucking shorts he had ever seen in his life. Kylo actually didn’t know if they even constituted as shorts… they should be illegal, especially on someone as sexy as Rey. If the shorts hadn’t been bad enough, the full scene in front of him was only made worse by the pose she was currently positioning herself in. ‘Downward Dog’ he believed it was called. She was bent over with her gorgeous ass high in the air and her hands touching the floor. It would be a perfect position for him to fuck her in; especially since he knew just how flexible she was. He was pretty sure he could rip the shorts with one hard tug; there was barely any material to them anyway. He was also painfully sure that she had no panties on underneath them and his cock was now straining against his pants, wanting to break free and claim the feisty girl that was currently bent over in front of him.

Of course, instead of doing what he really wanted to do, he fled back to his room, breakfast completely forgotten. Damn, his wife could play dirty. To be fair, he hadn’t doubted that she would want to pay him back for everything that he had done. He should have left it at her touching his dick and never speak about any of it again. How could he have done that, though? He had realised quickly that his hunger wouldn’t sate until he had her. Sure, it was completely crazy that he was even considering sleeping with her since she was his wife and they had an expiration date on their marriage. He hated her… well, he  _ had _  hated her. Now, Kylo just felt confused about everything surrounding Rey Solo. He couldn’t deny that things had changed; changed quicker than he ever thought they would.

When he used to look at Rey it was with a mixture of anger and lust, but now when he looked at her all he wanted to do was make sure she was happy. He’d do anything in his power to protect her, especially from the evils of Hollywood. They had both been thrown into this situation, by their own silly actions of course, but he was happy that she was the one he got to share it all with. She’d made things easier for them both and she worked just as hard as him to keep their reputations intact. He admired that about her. Then, the big kicker for him was the fact that his family had completely and utterly fallen in love with her. Kylo couldn’t count the amount of texts he had received from his Mom about how amazing Rey was. She’d invited them all up for dinner again in a few weeks’ time and he was sure this was going to become a pretty regular thing. His Mom had also taken Rey’s number and added her to the ‘Family Whatsapp’, consisting of Leia, Han, Ben, Finn and Poe… it wasn’t exactly a very active chat, but his Mom adding Rey into it still meant a lot to him. They’d accepted her. They were proud that to call Rey their daughter-in-law. This was only making things even more confusing for him.

Late at night, when Kylo was left with his thoughts, there was a small part of him hidden deep, deep down that pretended it was all real. He knew he’d hate himself in twelve months’ time for even thinking something so stupid. However, it made him feel good, made him feel a little like the man he always wanted to be, that his family always knew he could be. Rey was changing him, and he was sure there was nothing he could do to stop it.

However, one thing she was not changing, was how much he wanted to fuck her. Her allure was only increasing with each passing day and he knew he was teetering way too close to the edge. After he’d jerked off thinking about those damn yoga shorts, Kylo had to give himself a pep talk. Telling himself to get his shit together. He couldn’t let her win this little game because he knew it would change everything if they actually did give in to their desires. He wouldn’t touch her, nope, not until she begged him too and he was confident that she finally would.

Kylo made his way downstairs, hoping to sneak out of the house without bumping into Rey. He could not handle a repeat of yesterday and he really didn’t have the time to go back to his room to beat one off. He was due back on set today and his nerves were already through the roof. He’d no idea what kind of reception he would receive there and was dreading seeing Rose. She had sent a few salty texts to him the past few days and it was the last thing he wanting to be dealing with right now. Plus, he was sure everyone would be asking about his new wife and when they were all going to meet her. He would love to tell them never, but knew that wouldn’t go down well with anyone, including Hux. His friend had called him last night and reminded him about the image he was trying to portray to his work colleagues and the network. Kylo had explained that he wasn’t going to do a complete one-eighty with everyone, because they would see through him, but he would try his best to be nicer and answer people’s questions. It was the least he could do for Hux after almost sending him into early retirement with this whole wedding thing.

Kylo peaked his head through the door leading to the open-plan kitchen and living area and Rey was nowhere to be found. He mentally did a fist pump at his luck and walked over to the fridge to take out his energy drink. Hopefully she wasn’t awake yet; today was her last day before starting back at her work tomorrow and he knew she was just as nervous about the whole thing as he was. He’d been there when she’d received a call from her boss, asking her to do a story on their love story… Rey went white as a sheet, nodding in response even though the person on the other line couldn’t even see her. Once she had finally hung up, she’d groaned, walking over and pouring herself a large glass of wine. She was really struggling with the whole lying thing, a lot more than he was. He wondered if it was because she actually liked most of the people at her workplace, whereas Kylo couldn’t give two shits about the people in his.

Before leaving, Kylo opened the energy drink, needing a gulp to set him up for the drive to work.

“Oh… I was hoping I’d see you before you left,” Rey’s voice came softly from behind him.

Kylo turned round, instantly spitting out the liquid he had in his mouth all over the floor.  _ Fuck.  _ In front of him stood Rey, soaking wet from head to toe in the smallest, white bikini he had ever laid eyes on. The thin material looked as though it was moulded to her skin and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her chest, the wet material now almost see through as he took in the sight of her dark, pebbled nipples.

 

Well, that was him fucked. His cock sprung to life, like it seemed to constantly do whenever he was around her and he wished more than anything he could pull it out, fuck her and them come all over those amazing tits. How could this one woman have such an effect on him? It was driving him  _ insane _ .

 

“Rey…taking an early morning swim I see,” he said gruffly, trying to sound as nonchalant  as possible, but failing miserably.

 

She was standing with a large smirk on her face, watching as Kylo’s eyes fell to her breasts every few seconds. He wanted more than anything to wipe that smile off her face, but right now his brain was mush. All he could think about was those perfect tits, he didn’t dare look down any further on her body as he was certain a lust induced heart attack would kill him soon after.

 

“Yes, the water is so refreshing first thing, gets my body set for the day ahead. You know, you should really join me one morning… I think you’d enjoy it,” Rey said slyly, moving closer to Kylo.

 

“Hmmm… swimming isn’t really my thing,” he shrugged in response, turning round and counting to ten to try and calm himself down.

 

Swimming with Rey in the pool sounded like heaven right about now, though he had a small feeling there wouldn’t be much swimming involved, especially if she was wearing that goddamn bikini. First her shorts, now this… how was he going to last? He needed to regroup. Get his act together. He was clueless as to how to get her back. Every time she so much as wriggled her hips, or brushed past him his mind instantly went blank and his seduction skills seemed to suddenly become nonexistent.

 

“Says the man with the pool… you really wouldn’t go swimming with me, Kylo?” Rey walked over to the stool next to where he was standing, jumping on top of it and putting her hand on his. 

She tried not to laugh as she noticed his eyes were closed and he seemed to be mumbling something. Her plan was working perfectly. She’d tried on every available opportunity to get him to cave and admit how much he wanted her. She knew it to be true, based on the very large bulge she could see sticking out from his pants, but she needed him to say the words out loud and she was pulling out the big guns to ensure it would happen. She nearly had him where she wanted him, and she was determined to win this little game.

 

“Uhm…well… the thing is…” Kylo turned round, looking down at Rey sitting on the stool, her legs wide open, inviting him in.

 

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do anything but stare at the sexy minx in front of him and try more than anything not to grab her and take her right here.

 

“The thing is… something you want to say to me, Ben?” Rey asked sweetly, her hand trailing down her neck as she used the name she knew he would secretly love for her to scream.

 

Kylo breathed deeply, his eyes following Rey’s hand down her neck to her chest. He leaned over, his large hand moving the wet hair from her shoulder and behind her ear.

 

“You’re good, Rey… but it’s going to take more than a few sexy clothes to break me,” he whispered, leaning in and gently biting her neck, then swiftly turning round and walking out the house.

 

If he’d stay any longer he’d be a goner… and they both knew it.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Kylo was in a fucking awful mood and it had everything to do with the fact that he had to be here and not at home where he could get his revenge on Rey. The only problem was, he was stumped about what to do. Anything he threw at her she seemed to come back with tenfold and he wasn’t going to last much longer. It also didn’t help that he wasn’t able to have one of his hourly wanks after what happened. He wasn’t even able to have a cold shower.

 

Also contributing to his shit ass mood and now throbbing head was the fact that every single person on set seemed to want to know every little detail about his new wife. He was thinking about her enough without having to talk about her all day too. All he could see, think and breathe was Rey. 

 

“What’s going on with you, man? You’ve scowled at every single person in this room and we’ve not even been here two hours. Did something happen with the other half?” Hux joked, passing Kylo a bottle of water as he took a seat next to him on set.

 

“You know, not everything in my life revolves around Rey… contrary to popular belief,” Kylo lied, knowing his friend knew him better than that.

 

“Really? Strange, as I heard through the grapevine, a.k.a Finn, that things went well at family dinner…very well in fact,” Hux winked, knowing this would get under Kylo’s skin, but not being able to help himself, that’s what friends were for after all.

 

“Of course he told you, why wouldn’t he? I’m fine, just needing to work something out. Plus, I’m fed up of everyone congratulating me. I got married, they should really get over it,” he moaned, taking a drink of water and wishing that the day would be over.

 

“We have a Reylo group chat on Facebook… he messages nearly every thirty minutes. What do you need to work out, then? People are happy for you, Kylo. There is nothing wrong with that. Stop being such a dick,” Hux replied, inwardly laughing that his phone just buzzed with another update from Finn on ‘Operation Reylo’. It was like clockwork.

 

“A Reylo group chat, really? Can you not all focus on your own lives instead of forcing yourself into mine and my wife’s?”

 

“Your wife? Is that what you’re calling her now… two secs I just need to let the group know about this update,” Hux replied jokingly, but still pulled out his phone to let them know what Kylo had said.

 

“For fucksake, you all really need to get a fucking life. Also, yes, I’m calling her my wife, because she is my wife, deal with it, Armitage,” Kylo smiled, enjoying how much his friend’s first name annoyed him.

 

He wished he could say he was surprised that all their friends had their own private chat about his fake marriage, but he wasn’t. He was positive Finn would have set it up about thirty minutes after finding out he and Rey were married; always quick off the mark that one. He wanted to talk to Hux about the problem he was having, he would even stoop so low as to ask for some ideas… but he knew as soon as he uttered the words they would end up on this exclusive group chat and that as the last thing he wanted.

 

“Well, I’m sorry, but this is the most exciting thing to happen to all of us in a while. Besides, we have all called it for years, it was just a matter of when and where,” Hux said simply.

 

They had all known from the first time Kylo and Rey met that there was something different between them. They say there is a thin line between love and hate, and on most occasions the two of them seemed to go over to the hate side. It was clear that they were moving closer and closer over to the love element and he honestly couldn’t be happier for his friends.

 

“You know you are starting to sound just like Finn. Next thing I know you’ll turn up at our house with a cheerleading uniform on and spelling out ‘Reylo’ with your pompoms.”

 

“Shit, you’re right. I’ll shut up now…” Hux snorted in response.

 

Kylo shook his head, picking up his script for the day and reading over his lines. As much as it pained him to admit it, he loved working on this show. When Hux had told him his contract was in jeopardy he was distraught. He may have made out to everyone as though he couldn’t care less, but he did. This was his first proper acting gig and the show had become a success, meaning that other offers were now flooding through the door for him. There was a film in particular that he was interested in, but it would be set in Paris. They were to start shooting in around 6 months and Kylo just had to give them his answer. He had been set on saying yes, but now with what had happened with Rey he wasn’t sure anymore. It would mean he would have to leave for five months, something he really didn’t want to have to think about right now.

 

“Hux…can you leave, please? I need to talk to Kylo.”

 

Kylo instantly rolled his eyes as he heard the shrill voice of his ex-girlfriend Rose Tico. He was surprised he had dodged her this long. He knew this conversation was coming; she wasn’t happy about the marriage and was clearly intent about letting him know about it. 

 

Hux huffed, mainly at her ignorant attitude, but didn’t say anything. He knew better than to piss off Rose Tico; he’d done it once before and was never going to ignite that flame again. She was a bitch, a stone-cold bitch, and he never knew what Kylo had seen in her in the first place. He stood up abruptly, pulling out his phone and leaving the ex-lovers to what he believed would be an awkward conversation.

 

“What do you want, Rose?” Kylo asked, the disdain of having to talk to her dripping over every word.

 

“That’s not exactly a nice way to greet a lady,” she replied snootily.

 

“Lady? I don’t see one here,” Kylo responded cheekily, wanting this conversation over sooner rather than later.

 

He couldn’t believe he’d ever went with this woman. He’d done it mostly out of boredom; she was always around and she was easy as hell, which was ultimately confirmed to him when he found out she was fucking another co-star behind his back. He hadn’t exactly been faithful to her either, not that she needed to know that. 

 

“Cute. So, I guess congratulations are in order…” 

 

“I guess they are,” he replied, hoping that would be all she had to say and she would ultimately fuck off.

 

“I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw he news; Kylo Ren married to some unknown slut,” Rose smiled sweetly, her eyes betraying her and showing just how pissed off she was about the whole thing.

 

“You’ve got some nerve calling my wife a slut, you looked in a mirror lately?” Kylo replied, his voice raised as he tried to calm himself down. 

 

Who did she think she was to say those things about Rey? She didn’t even know her. 

 

“Oh, touchy, touchy. She must be a slut if she can keep the famous Kylo Ren satisfied, you knock her up or something?” 

 

Kylo clenched both his fists at his side, he’d never hit a woman before and he wasn’t going to now, but fuck, he was tempted. He’d love to turn round and say that Rey was keeping him more interested than she ever had and they hadn’t even kissed yet, but he stopped himself.

 

“Nope, I just love her. Love… it’s an emotion that people feel. Not that you would know anything about it.”

 

“Well… I remember how much you loved it when I used to suck your cock,” Rose replied seductively, leaning over and placing her hand on Kylo’s shoulder, gripping it.

 

“Loved? I endured it - at best. Shit, did you think I actually liked fucking you? You were only in my bed out of convenience, nothing else,” he said cruelly, hoping he was getting his point across.

 

“You’re a dick, you know that right?” 

 

“Yup.”

 

“She’ll never stay with you, Kylo. Either you’ll get bored or she’ll realize what a fucking piece of shit you really are.”

 

Kylo could feel himself shaking in rage, the thought of Rey leaving him making him feel physically sick. He’d thought about it recently, thought about her realizing what he was really like and not wanting to continue the marriage. It scared the living shit out of him and he wasn’t sure why. He went to retaliate, to say some of the most horrible things he could think of when his phone chimed. He pulled it out of his pocket, wanting to check who it was and then go back to giving Rose a dose of the cold, hard truth. Instead he noticed a text from Rey and his mood lifted instantly.

  
  


**From: Rey Solo** **  
** **10.30 AM**

_ You still adamant it’s going to take something more than some sexy clothes to break you? ;) _

 

Kylo instantly forgot that he was in a fight with Rose as he read Rey’s message. She was fucking flirting with him. He needed to reply straight away.

  
  


_ Yes, Mrs Solo… it’s not working. _

_ Sent: 10:31 AM _

 

“Hello? Kylo? I’m talking to you!” Rose shouted, angered that she was being ignored for the phone in his hand.

 

Kylo paid her no attention, waiting for a response from Rey. His palms were sweaty, excited about what she would say back. They hadn’t sent any flirty messages before, but he was all for it.

 

**From: Rey Solo**

**10.33 AM**

_ What do you think of this then? _

 

_ *Picture Message Received* _

 

Kylo couldn’t hit the download button quick enough, the air leaving his lungs as an image of Rey topless showed up on his screen.  _ Fuck.  _ He’d been able to see the outline of her tits earlier through her bikini, but it was nothing compared to the real thing that was staring back at him. Her dark nipples were rock hard; one of her hands pinching her left one. She’d pushed them together to give her some cleavage and he instantly thought about sticking his dick in between them. He eventually moved to her face; she was biting her lip like the sexy seductress she had become. 

 

Kylo couldn’t think straight as he continued to stare at the photo in front of him. She’d played her trump card and he was fucked. How could he deny this? How could he not have her when she was sending him shit like this?

 

“Kylo? I’m fucking talking to you!” Rose interrupted, pushing his shoulder.

 

“What? Fuck… I need to go. Nice chat,” Kylo said as he quickly stood up and walked as fast as he could to his trailer. He didn’t give a fuck about Rose, all he could think about right now was his wife and her tits, tits that he needed more than anything to come all over.

 

He picked his phone back up once he was in his trailer, knowing he was about to raise the stakes, but not being able to stop himself. 

  
  


_ Fuck, Rey. You’re driving me mad. _

Sent: 10:39 AM

 

_ It’s time. I’m using my dare… you in? _

Sent: 10.40 AM

 

**From** **_:_ ** **Rey Solo**

**Sent: 10:42 AM**

_ Try me ;) _

  
  


_ When I get home, I dare you to take that vibrator out and let me see you use it. _

_ I want to watch as you scream my name. _

Sent: 10:44 AM

 

Kylo groaned as he sent the text, wondering if it was too much. He couldn’t deny it was all he’d thought about since he’d heard her. He needed to see it, needed to see if the image in his mind was the same as the real thing.

 

**From: Rey Solo**

**Sent: 10.48 AM**

 

_ *Picture Message Received* _

 

Kylo clicked on it even quicker than the last photo, thinking she’d maybe sent him a photo with her middle finger sticking up at him. 

 

“Oh, fuck,” Kylo groaned, staring at the image she’d sent.

 

Rey was lying back on her bed, sucking on the black vibrator in question, nearly taking the full thing in her mouth and looking like  _ the _ sexiest thing he’d ever seen in his life. 

 

He was fucked. If they went ahead with this dare, she would win. However, he couldn’t help but think, so would he.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we love that Kylo has already saved her as 'Rey Solo' in his phone? I died. Also... he has used the elusive dare. Did anyone see that coming? Did anyone think Rey would be so up for it? She has him exactly where she wants him... but things are only going to get even more intense now.
> 
> Rose, I love you in the movie, girl... but you're a b*tch in this fic. Sorry. I'll make it up to you in another one ;) 
> 
> If you wanna chat about this fic, or any of my other stories. Follow me on tumblr @LoveofEscapism... I still don't know how to post the link. Help me, I'm crap with technology.
> 
> Please leave me some kudos and comments. I can't wait to chat to you all about this chapter. I'm so nervous to see everyone's reaction! :)


	11. Blurred Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey accepts Kylo's dare as they each try to break the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay on this chapter - I've had A LOT going on and just not had the chance. Hope this chapter is worth the wait. I'm super nervous about it, but it was honestly so much fun to write. 
> 
> Thank you to every single person that supports this story, it really means so much to me. All of your comments and messages really spur me on to make this story the best it can be for you all.
> 
> Thank you to teheminator for editing this chapter for me, appreciate it :)
> 
> I'm so excited for you all to read so I'll shut up now...

Rey looked in the mirror again; she was currently sporting a black lace bra with matching thong. It was her favourite lingerie set and she knew it was going to drive Kylo wild. When he’d messaged her earlier, daring her to show him what she could only guess he’d been thinking about ever since he heard her moans in the room the other night, she instantly accepted. It was something she never imagined she’d have the nerve to do. She wouldn’t call herself a prude, but she’d never felt confident enough in herself and any other sexual partners to be this adventurous. However, now she craved it, her body heating instantly at the thought of him watching her touch herself, moan his name while he stared at her with those deep, dark eyes she had found herself getting lost in recently.

 

She  _ needed  _ to drive him wild, hoping she could make him feel even a smidge of the heavy lust she’d been feeling for him. Rey couldn’t help but think about all the different ways he would react. Would she break him? She had hoped she would. She wanted him to be unable to take it anymore; to lose control and take her. She was his wife, after all. Not in the conventional sense, but that didn’t matter right now. She knew her body wouldn’t be able to handle it if she didn’t have him at least once. It would probably complicate things, but Rey was past the point of caring. They’d both been through enough crap, this could hopefully be a small reprieve from the situation they’d found themselves in. They deserved it, she’d decided. That didn’t mean she would break first, though. She wanted him to be the one to give in and she was determined to make him.

 

Since she had first met Kylo, she’d known just how competitive he was, just how stubborn he could be. He was Mr. Confident, commanding every room he entered and he was able to insert himself into any situation with ease. It felt good to have the power to throw him off course, to make him feel unbalanced and to see just how much he was struggling with his resolve not to touch her. Over the past few days Rey had given her “A” game in seducing him, and a few times she was sure that he was about to snap. His hand had twitched, moving closer to her before forming a tight fist as he turned away. He was close, she could tell and this  _ had _ to tip him over the edge. She wasn’t sure what else she could possibly do to make him turn.

 

Rey gave herself another once over in the mirror; satisfied with her appearance as she popped some more lip gloss on, hoping it made her lips look extra juicy. Kylo was due home any minute; he’d texted her again to let her know he was leaving and he expected to find her naked on her bed when he arrived home. His messages left no room for argument and the thought of him being this commanding in the sack made Rey even wetter. She’d been so close to touching herself earlier that day, imaging what would happen between them tonight. She’d stopped herself though, knowing that no matter what she envisioned, it would never compare to the real thing. Plus, she couldn’t deny that the constant throbbing between her thighs was making her feel even sexier. It was apparent that she needed to do this just as much as he needed to watch it.

 

She walked over to her bedside table, picking up her vibrator and turning it on to the first setting; she wanted to make sure there was no way it would cut out on her when she needed it most. It had happened once before, and when there had been no batteries in her apartment she had almost cried in frustration. Though, Rey couldn’t help but wonder if it did cut out, would Kylo offer a helping hand? Shaking her head, she walked out her room and made her way down to Kylo’s at the bottom of the hallway.

 

He may have demanded that he find her on her own bed when he arrived home, but that didn’t mean she had to comply. Thinking about him finding her half naked and waiting on his bed just made the whole thing that much dirtier. She wanted him to smell her when he went to bed that night and hoped the sheets would still be damp with the juices that would leak from in between her thighs. Rey was well aware of just how filthy she was being, it seemed that he brought this side out of her and she wanted to explore it as much as possible… but only with him.

 

Rey looked around the large bedroom; she’d only been in it once when she’d come to him to sing her song that night. She’d been too nervous at the time to properly take in her surroundings. The room was immaculate, not that she was surprised. After living with Kylo for a short time, she had quickly come to the conclusion that when it came to keeping his place tidy, he was as bad as she was. One of them was most likely always found cleaning, never wanting to make a mess. Rey continued to look around. He didn’t have much in his room, nothing that made it seem personal and she couldn’t help but wonder why. He had no pictures, no ornaments, nothing that would tell you anything about the inhabitant of the room. It seemed as though the large walls he put up around himself were bleeding into his décor. 

 

Rey walked over and jumped on his bed; it was so soft... and much comfier than hers. She leaned over and picked up a pillow, lifting it to her face as she inhaled his scent. It smelled delicious, just like him: a rich, musky smell that could only be described as pure masculinity. She clenched her thighs together, grudgingly putting the pillow back in its spot and fluffing it slightly so it wasn’t obvious she had tampered with it.

 

Rey imagined him touching himself in this bed, thinking about her. She prayed he’d done it already, that he couldn’t control himself after he heard her moaning his name. She wanted to know if he moaned hers too. She hoped he did. Rey could tell this whole thing definitely wasn’t just one sided on her part. It wouldn’t have taken a detective to see just how hard she made him over the past few days. He wasn’t exactly great at hiding it, not that she wanted him to. She loved having that effect on him, loved the thought of him storming up to his room and throwing himself on the large bed to relieve himself and hoping he grunted her name while he came.

 

Rey was quickly jolted out of her fantasies as she heard the front door open and then slam shut. Kylo was home. Rey held her breathe, hearing him rush up the stairs and throw her bedroom door open.

 

“Rey?” Kylo asked, looking round her empty room.

 

He’d told her to be here, on her bed waiting for him and she was nowhere to be found. Panic started to rip through him as he wondered if he’d pushed her too far with his request. It didn’t make any sense though; it seemed that she’d wanted it just as much as he had from the photo she’d sent back. He’d thought about it all day and each scene he’d starred in seemed to go on for longer than normal. He’d wanted out of there. If he could have, he would have left as soon as he had received her dirty message. Every time he had a spare second he would pick up his phone and look at the photo again, wishing it was his cock in her mouth instead of that vibrator. He’d never envied anyone in his life, never mind an inanimate object.

 

Kylo quickly searched the room; making sure he checked the en-suite and groaned when he found it empty. Completely freaked out and deciding things between them were becoming too complicated, he was worried she’d left. He completely understood if she had; this would blur all the lines and he knew once they both took this step they could never go back to how they were before. He wanted to take it though, but he wanted her to give in first. He was struggling like hell, but he wanted her to say the words. He was sure he would die when he finally heard them, but he needed them all the same. 

 

Rubbing his hands over his face he looked around the bedroom again, confirming it was definitely empty before walking out. He’d been so caught up in what would happen that he hadn’t imagined her not being there when he came home. He was so fucked and he knew it. He decided to go to his own bedroom; he’d phone her from there and pray that she picked up. He hoped there was a logical reason for her not being there. It couldn’t be over before it had even started. He wasn’t sure he would be able to handle it.

 

Shaking his head at his dark thoughts, he opened his bedroom door and nearly choked when he saw Rey waiting for him on his bed. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. How could they when she was lying up against his pillows looking like his every dream? It was without a doubt the sexiest sight he’d ever seen and all previous thoughts of her leaving completely evaporated. 

 

“Rey?” He asked, unsure of the question, but needing validation that she was actually here, on his bed with a vibrator in one hand and the sexiest smile on her face.

 

“Sorry… I know you said my bed, but I wanted to be in yours, so that every time you went to bed you’d know that I’ve been here,” she mumbled softly, batting her eyelids as she took in the handsome man in front of her.

 

She’d almost laughed when he walked into his bedroom and noticed she was there. It had been a complete surprise, that was for sure. She knew it had been the right move; the large bulge pressing against his pants confirming that. He liked that she was in his bed; it was exactly where he wanted her.

 

“Fuck… I thought you’d left… that you didn’t want this,” Kylo replied, he wasn’t sure how he was even able to form a coherent sentence; all the blood from his brain was currently travelling down south.

 

“I want this, Kylo. Don’t you?” 

 

Rey pulled her legs up against her chest with her thighs parted and enjoyed watching his gaze drift to her covered pussy. If her underwear had been any other color than black, she was sure he’d be able to tell just how wet she was for him.

 

“More than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life…take that bra and those panties off for me. I need to see you bare,” Kylo commanded, pulling his own shirt off; he was suddenly roasting. 

 

“Whatever you want…husband,” Rey said seductively, leaning forward as she quickly discarded her bra to show him her small tits.

 

Normally in this kind of situation Rey would immediately want to cover up and hide herself, but not this time. She wanted him to see her. He wanted her bare and she would do nothing but comply. 

 

Kylo’s eyes greedily drank in the sight of her naked torso; her pert tits standing to attention and he was suddenly happy he’d kept the A.C. on in his room. Her nipples were hard, just like his dick and all he wanted to do was to suck on them…hoping she would return the favour. He couldn’t believe how quickly he was losing control, not truly believing this was actually happening. Plus, the way she said the word husband did things to him he wasn’t ready to face. The words tugged on his heart, making him feel things he never thought possible. It was the first time she had addressed him as such when they were alone. It meant more to him than anything. 

 

“Shit, Rey. Are you wet? Get those fucking panties off now!” Kylo growled in response, he couldn’t take this. He needed to see her. He needed to see if her pussy was as amazing as he imagined it was.

 

“Look for yourself,” Rey said seductively, lifting her hips up as she pulled the lace thong off, completely exposing herself to him.

 

She threw them at him and he took a few steps forward to make sure he could easily catch them. He gripped them in his hand, his fist clenching around the material as his dick hardened even more, feeling just how wet they were and ultimately answering his earlier question. He couldn’t stop himself as he brought them up to his face, inhaling her sweet scent, his knees nearly giving way. She smelled unbelievable. It was taking every ounce of control he had not to jump on that bed and take her. It would be easy too; she wanted this just as much as he did.

 

He refused to remove the soaking garment from his face as his gaze landed straight between her legs. He groaned, noticing her smooth pussy staring back at him. He could see how wet she was from here and he wanted to lick up every drop of her juices that were currently leaking out of her. She was exquisite and he knew the image of her lying on his bed with her legs spread would be burned into his mind for the rest of time. He couldn’t ever remember someone bringing these intense reactions out of him. He felt lost, but he also felt whole and it was making his brain spin.

 

“Do you like what you see? Do you like how wet I am for my husband?” 

 

Rey spread her legs even wider, loving that she had finally found a way to shut the handsome man in front of her up. She’d never seen him at a loss for words. His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. His eyes roamed all over her body, devouring her with his intense stare. Her confidence in the situation was building and she found it hard to focus on anything apart from the deep throbbing between her thighs.

 

“Tell me what you want. You gave me a dare, I want to hear you say it again,” Rey whispered as her hands ran down her chest, lightly grazing her hard nipples that she wanted desperately to squeeze.

 

“Fucking hell, Rey. You’re driving me nuts. You know what I want,” Kylo answered, finally pulling the underwear from his face and putting it in his back pocket. They were his now and he looked forward to enjoying them later, but for now he was all about this beautiful woman completely at his mercy on his bed, asking him what he wanted. The list was endless…

 

“Tell me…say it or I’ll get up and walk out of this room. You’ll have wasted your dare,” she replied slyly, knowing she would get him to say exactly what she wanted.

 

“I’d like to see you try. You think I’d let you leave right now?” Kylo countered, praying she wasn’t actually serious. He couldn’t ruin this chance with her, he knew he might never get it again.

 

“Say it,” she demanded, finally squeezing both her nipples and moaning loudly.

 

“Shit… Rey, fuck yourself with that vibrator right now. Show me how you like it. Show me how you want me to fuck you,” he groaned, palming himself through his pants, but not feeling the pressure he needed right now for this current situation.

 

“Better, and since you asked so nicely you’ll get exactly what you want. I just need to warm up first.”

 

Rey loved hearing him talk dirty. He wanted her to show him how she wished he’d fuck her; she would gladly oblige, secretly hoping it would be enough to crack him. Rey’s left hand continued to squeeze and caress her left breast as the other hand made its way down her body to where she wanted it the most. 

 

She opened her legs even wider, giving him the best view possible as she ran her hand up and down her wet folds. She wanted to giggle; his eyes were zoned in on what her hand was currently doing and she was sure if the room had been on fire he still wouldn’t have noticed. It made her feel powerful.

 

Rey finally stopped moving her hand up and down, instead using one of her fingers to circle her clit as she moaned loudly. Every nerve on her body seemed to be heightened and she’d never felt so filthy before. It was completely liberating; letting Kylo watch her. She’d have done it sooner if she’d known it would feel this good.

 

Once she had a good rhythm going, she stopped, leaning over so she could pick up the vibrator. She pressed on the first setting, hearing the soft buzz. Looking up she noticed Kylo had now moved a little closer. His hungry gaze eating up everything she was currently giving him.

 

She started slowly on her tits, using the vibrator to graze her nipples; the ripples she felt going straight to her core as she threw her head back. It felt amazing and knowing he was watching her only made the whole thing even more sensual.

 

Using the vibrator on her right nipple, she used her other hand to pinch the other as she moaned loudly, opening her eyes again to see that Kylo had pulled his pants and boxer shorts down; his hard cock now on full display.

 

Kylo couldn’t help himself. He’d never been so hard in his life and every time Rey moaned the sound went straight to his dick, making it twitch. There was no way in hell he could watch this and not touch himself. He thought he’d have been able to restrain himself, but he’d been a fool. He was quickly losing control and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

He walked to the edge of the bed, looking down at the gorgeous woman who was staring intently at his large cock. He let his fingers smear the pre-cum that was currently leaking from him and he hissed at the sensation.

 

“You don’t mind, do you?” He asked, not knowing what he would do if she told him to put it away.

  
  


“No…I like it,” she responded quickly, still not letting her eyes fall from his dick. 

 

Rey wondered what it would feel like inside her, she was pretty sure it would fill her to the brim. She’d never been with anyone who was that well-endowed and her mouth started to water as she thought about how much of him she could take in her mouth. She had a pretty good gag-reflex, but she wanted to test it on him.

 

“Good… cause I don’t think I can stand watching you do this and not touch myself. Show me more, Rey. I need you to fuck yourself with it,” he commanded, gripping his cock roughly.

 

She smirked in response, more than happy to give him what he wanted. She started to slowly move the vibrator down her body, enjoying the way his eyes followed it, not wanting to miss a thing. 

 

“Wait,” he said quickly, his eyes darkening a shade.

 

“What is it?” Rey asked quickly, not knowing why he’d stopped her.

 

“Put it in your mouth, Rey. I mean… you’d suck my dick beforehand, wouldn’t you? Make it nice and wet to slide into your tight pussy,” he groaned, hoping she’d comply. 

 

Rey didn’t answer him, grinning as she lifted the toy to her lips, opening widely as she pushed it into her hot mouth, taking as much of it as she could. It vibrated against her tongue as she sucked on it, earning a large grunt from Kylo in response. She gagged slightly, the vibrator hitting the back of her throat as salvia started to form in her mouth. She didn’t stop though; he was now stroking his dick and it was clear just how much he was enjoying it.

 

“Fucking hell… put it in your pussy, fuck yourself, sweetheart, fuck yourself, for me…” he groaned loudly, not sure how much more he could take.

 

Rey pulled the vibrator from her mouth, making a loud pop sound as she did; it was drenched, much like another part of her at this moment. She dragged it down her body, leaving a trail of saliva in her wake as it made its way to her core. 

 

“Turn it up, Rey. It’s time to take this to the next level,” he said, meaning his words in more ways than one.

 

Not needing anymore encouragement, Rey pressed the button on the device to turn it up to her preferred setting. She’d done it many times before, knowing  **e** xactly what she liked and what would get her to the place she wanted most. Moving her hands back in between her thighs, she pressed the vibrating toy against her core. 

 

“Do it, fuck… I need it,” Kylo growled, pulling on his dick as he watched her.

 

Rey thrust the large vibrator inside of her, moaning loudly at the feeling; it slid in with ease due to how wet she was and then the extra moisture from sucking it in her mouth. It filled her, maybe not as much as Kylo would, but enough to make her even hornier. 

 

“Yes, that’s it,” he muttered, fisting his dick as he watched her start to move the vibrator in and out of her pussy.

 

His head was in overdrive, all day he had pictured this moment, but it was nothing in comparison to the real thing. Watching her fuck herself with her sex toy was becoming more than he could take. He was jealous of it. Jealous of a piece of plastic and that it had the opportunity to be inside of her and he didn’t. He knew if he conceded now she would more than likely let him have his way with her. It was clear they were past the point of pretending they didn’t want each other, but to actually say the words, to actually admit he wanted her was another level he wasn’t sure either of them were ready for.

 

Kylo continued to stroke his dick in line with her thrusts, imaging it was him inside her. He could almost smell the arousal coming from her and wondered what it would feel like if she clenched around him; he was sure he’d come on the spot. He needed to be closer to her; he knew he wouldn’t be able to touch her, if he did he’d surely break.

 

Rey watched as Kylo moved around to the side of the bed next to her, his hand still pumping his dick as he leaned over her. He was so close, a few inches more and she would have him in her mouth. She was tempted to do it too, but knew it would automatically change everything, though she was pretty sure this show she was currently participating in would do that anyway. 

 

She continued to pump the vibrator in and out of her, imagining him fucking her just as relentlessly. Rey picked up the pace, lifting her hips as she hit all the right spots inside of her. It didn’t help that Kylo was wanking himself off not even a few inches from her face. He was groaning loudly and in response her other hand moved down to her swollen clit, rubbing it furiously. She needed her release, more than she ever had in her life.

 

“Fuck, Ben,” she moaned, using his real name, just like she promised. 

 

His reaction was instant; groaning loudly as he continued to jerk off over her tits. His dark eyes met hers; confirming just how much he was enjoying this experience.

 

Kylo tried to control himself, but when she moaned his real name it rapidly brought him even closer to the edge; there was no doubt about it, he was seconds away from spunking all over her perky tits and there was nothing he could do about it. He just hoped she was as close as him.

 

“I’m gonna cum, Rey…you close?” he asked urgently, not knowing how long he could hold out.

 

“Yes, fuck… Ben,” she moaned as she hovered over the edge, feeling the coiling in her stomach begin as her orgasm started to hit. Rey shuddered, her pussy clenching around the vibrator as she reached her ecstasy, screaming his name.

 

Kylo quickly followed her, giving a few more harsh tugs on his dick as his cum spurted all over her tits, covering her. He’d never seen anything more beautiful and he couldn’t help but soar with happiness as he watched his seed drip all over her. It was as if he had claimed her all over again.

 

Both of them were struggling to breathe, neither one of them ready to break eye contact as they digested what had just happened. They’d never felt closer, never more in tune than they were in that moment. Even though their bodies weren’t physically touching, it didn’t matter; they both felt each other. 

 

Rey grinned suddenly, pulling the vibrator out of her pussy and sitting it next to her on the bed. Winking at Kylo she brought her hand up to her tits, gathering as much of his cum in her hand as she could and brought it up to her lips, sticking her fingers in her mouth and moaning as she tasted him.

 

Kylo couldn’t move. He was in shock; if the full thing hadn’t been intense enough, she’d gone and done that. He couldn’t take it anymore… he needed to touch her, claim her. He wanted to show her just how much he truly wanted her to be his, whatever the consequences. It was obvious; she’d won. 

 

“Rey…sweetheart, I n-“ Kylo was about to say the words that would change everything when his doorbell rang loudly, breaking the spell they were both currently under.

 

“This is not over, do you understand?” Kylo said gruffly, struggling to think straight as he watched her chest rise and fall erratically.

That had been the most intense moment of his life and he still couldn’t believe that she actually went ahead with the dare, but more than that, he was in awe of just how much she enjoyed it, how much her body responded to his words, his commands. How was he supposed to ever close his eyes again and not see the image of Rey in his mind? He’d never have a flaccid dick again. He was sure of it.

He groaned, hastily picking up his clothes as his doorbell continued to ring excessively, since the person was obviously aware of the code to his front gate, he was at least sure it was someone he knew. However, that person may not be in his life for too long after interrupting this moment with Rey. He had been so close to giving in. He’d have done it, too. That was for certain. Though he couldn’t escape the feeling that she’d been close too. The look she had in her eyes, the determination, the hunger… he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anything so beautiful in his life.

The lines were starting to blur. He’d expected it to happen, just not this quickly. It scared him. How was he supposed to even begin to process that information? What would have happened if the doorbell hadn’t rung? These were questions he wasn’t too sure he wanted the answer to just yet. It would complicate things, though how they could possibly complicate things any more than they had already, he did not know. He had to have her though. No matter what he did, he wouldn’t be able to talk himself out of it; he was past the point of no return. He was sure he’d go mad if she didn’t give in soon. He wanted her to so badly, probably just as much as she wanted him.

Kylo pulled on his pants, deciding to leave his top off as he answered the door; it was clear whoever was behind it was starting to become impatient as they continued to press his doorbell continuously. He looked back one last time at Rey lying on his bed, wishing he could lock his bedroom door and keep her in there for hours. Instead, he turned round, shutting it softly then bounding down the stairs to see what all this commotion was about.

“I’m coming, I’m coming…calm down!” Kylo roared, swinging the door open to find his four friends; Hux, Phasma, Finn and Poe standing on his doorstep with worried looks covering their faces. Kylo’s good mood instantly evaporated and he knew whatever they were here to tell him, wasn’t going to be good news.

“Guys, this really isn’t a good time… what’s up?” He asked, wanting to get back to Rey as soon as possible.

“Something has happened… we need to talk with you,” Hux said, holding up a small black box in his hand.

“Also… do you always answer the door half naked? Damn, you are seriously shredded! Maybe I picked the wrong brother,” Finn said loudly, elbowing Poe in the ribs jokingly, it was clear he was trying to ease the tension.

“Okay, you are all being super shady right now, what’s happened? And Finn, I’m shirtless because it’s my house and I’ll do what I want in it, happy?” he said sarcastically, motioning for them all to come inside but wanting more than anything for them all to fuck off so he could go back to his wife upstairs and finish what they started.

If this was some stupid plan they had all concocted to get him and Rey closer he would surely lose it. They’d probably all be mad at themselves if they knew what they had just interrupted. That was the goddamn closest he’d been to Rey ever and then the Scooby gang had to force their way in as always. It aggravated him how they couldn’t just leave them alone.

“It’s kind of a long story, but Rey should be here as well for this. It’s about her, mostly,” Finn said softly, worried about what Hux had shown them earlier and even more concerned about how Kylo would react to what was currently sitting in that box.

“I’ll go get her, is she upstairs, Kylo?” Phasma asked, starting to make her way to the bottom of the staircase to go and get her best friend. She’d hardly had a chance to speak to her recently after everything that happened with her getting married. She had her own stuff she was dealing with and she really needed a friend to talk to about it, but it seemed recently that there was never the right time.

Kylo sprung to action and rushed in front of her, putting his hands out to stop her moving any further. The last thing he wanted right now was for his friends to know about what had gone on with him and Rey. They’d never shut up about it, and more importantly they wouldn’t understand. They would all go on and on about how he and Rey were ‘”meant to be together”, “written in the stars” and he was not in the mood to hear about that right now. Everything was confusing enough without other people reminding him about it constantly. Plus, he didn’t think their phones would be able to handle the complete blow up on the “Reylo Group Chat” if they found out.

“No, it’s fine…I’ll go get her,” Kylo said firmly, watching as a large smirk creeped onto all their faces.

He tried to keep a straight face, acting as if the way he had jumped in front of Phasma to stop her going upstairs was completely normal.

“How come it took you so long to come to the door, brother?” Poe asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he took his brother’s appearance in again and tried not to laugh as he noticed him briefly panic before starting to come up with a story.

“I was…um…just about to go for a shower. That okay with you? God, what’s with all the questions? I swear you are worse than my parents!” Kylo replied haughtily, wanting them all to drop it. He needed to get Rey before any of the others went upstairs and he now wanted to know what the fuck this intrusion was all about. They said it had to do with Rey and he couldn’t deny that he was wondering what exactly was going on.

“I insist, Kylo… you just stay here and-“ Phasma stopped talking as she tried to dart around him to make her way up the stairs, running as fast as she possibly could and throwing Kylo off guard.

“Go Phasma!!” Hux shouted, the three men lurching forward to hold Kylo back from chasing her.

Kylo tried to pull away from them, but wasn’t getting very far. His brother was using the very unfair tactic of holding onto his ears; like he used to do when they were kids. If anyone was watching them right now, they would surely think they were all insane. Three grown men holding back another man by any means possible without actually hurting him. He wanted to get angry and to push them all off, but he couldn’t. The situation was just too funny as he started laughing, almost falling over as their grip on him loosened and they started laughing along with him. There was no way he was going to make it to Rey now, he was sure in the next twenty seconds they would be found out and have to deal with the consequences.

“You are seriously strong!” Finn groaned through his laugh, patting Kylo on the back as he tried to catch his breath from the effort he had put in to stop Kylo from running after Phasma.

“I think it’s safer to say that you are just weak, man,” Kylo joked in return, looking around to see that all three men were struggling to get their breath back.

“Why didn’t you want Phasma to go upstairs anyway?” Hux countered quickly, clearly not being able to wait for her to come back down and confirm what they all already knew.

“I don’t like people snooping about my house is all… plus I’m sure Rey was sleeping and I wasn’t going to let you all run up and disturb her,” he lied quickly, digging himself an even bigger hole.

“Likely story…” Hux replied, a knowing look in his eye.

A few seconds later Phasma and Rey appeared at the top of the stairs. Kylo noticed that Rey was wearing her usual small cotton shorts and a black cami-top, he tried to hide the confusion from his face. She must have ran straight to her room when she’d heard the door, cleaned up and threw on some clothes. He tried not to seem too smug when he noticed all his friends faces fall. If this was to happen again, they really needed to be more careful.

“She was lying on top of her bed reading a magazine… we were totally wrong this time.” Phasma shook her head, walking down the stairs to the rest of the group who were disappointed with what she had found.

“You are all completely crazy! Do you not all have lives of your own? What are you even doing here?” Rey asked, following her friend down the stairs and into the kitchen where they all took a seat around the island in the middle.

Rey couldn’t believe she hadn’t been caught by her friends, when she had heard Kylo open the door and the voices of her friends filtered up to the room she had leapt from his bed and ran to her own room, pulling out some wipes as she got rid of the rest of his seed that was still on her tits. She’d quickly thrown on her lounging clothes that were on her bed and then jumped on it herself, picking up the nearest magazine as she waited on one of her nosy friends making their grand entrance. The adrenaline from the day’s events was coursing through her and she stood up to get some water out the fridge, passing a bottle to all of the group as well.

“Look, Rey, something was sent to me. I don’t want you to freak out, okay? I deal with a lot of Kylo’s fan mail, most of it is just rubbish, but this box was sent to him this morning and, well… I’ll let you look for yourselves…” Hux said softly, pushing the small, black box over to Rey.

Rey looked around her group of friends; every one of them looked anxious, except from Kylo who she was sure looked just as confused as she did. She didn’t know what Kylo’s fan mail had to do with her. She knew he would probably get some hate mail about her from some of his most crazed fans, but that was to be expected. She couldn’t see Hux bringing that up to her; it was all part and parcel of marrying a celebrity.

She pulled the offending box closer to her, tugging gently to lift off the lid to look inside. Peering in she was sure her heart stopped. There were photos. Photos of her going about her daily life. Photos that could only have been taken yesterday… based on her outfit. She quickly pulled them out the box, looking through them and feeling sicker and sicker; they’d been following her for about a week; zooming in on her ass, zooming in on her lips, her tits, her legs… each photo showed another small piece of her. There were photos of her coming out the gate; whoever had taken these had been outside!

Turning to the last photo Rey nearly threw up; it was a photo of her bent over, her underwear on show under her short skirt. She remembered this; she’d dropped her keys last week when she was carrying shopping bags to the car. The street had seemed empty at the time; she hadn’t thought for a second that someone was watching her, never mind taking photos of her. That wasn’t the worst of it though; in thick, black ink, the words “mine” had been written across the photo, the small dot on the “i” in the middle of her panties.

 

Rey suddenly dropped the photos, picking the box up again and noticing a small, black cloth at the bottom of the it, she went to lift it up before Hux quickly stopped her.

 

“Don’t touch that, Rey. You don’t want to do that…” he murmured, his cheeks flushed red, matching his messy hair.

 

“Why? What could be worse than what’s already in the box? Tell me, Hux,” she demanded, tears starting to form in her eyes.

 

“Whoever this person is…they, they seemed to have left some bodily fluids over this…he must have…ehm-“ Hux didn’t know what else to say; Rey was sitting crying and Kylo had his eyes closed, taking deep breaths.

 

“He jacked one off over these sick fucking photos and then sent it to us? Is that what you’re telling me?” Rey said loudly, her voice rising as she started to lose her cool.

 

“Yes,” Hux replied softly, looking around to his friends for support; they all had their heads down, not knowing how to deal with his disgusting incident. 

 

“Who sent this box? Tell me right fucking now!” Kylo suddenly roared, pushing his chair away from him as it slammed to the floor.

 

He was shaking; his eye twitching constantly as he picked up the fruit bowl in front of him up and smashed it against the wall. He’d never felt a rage like it. He couldn’t believe someone would do this and then send it to him. Some absolute creep had been following his wife around and then jerking off to her. He’d kill them. 

 

“We don’t know… I called the group to discuss before going to the police. I wanted to let you know it happened… I just didn’t know how and-“ Hux muttered, not liking the way Kylo was currently glaring at him. He’d known he’d react in this way.

 

“You don’t know? You don’t fucking know? Not good enough! FUCK!” He shouted, walking over to the other side of the room and punching the wall, his fist going straight through the plasterboard. 

 

The possessiveness he felt towards Rey in that moment was overwhelming. He needed to know who did this or he’d surely explode. He’d had creepy fans before, it was part of the job, but nothing like this. No, this was personal. The fact that someone had written “mine” on the photo all but proved it.

 

“Kylo, calm down,” Poe said, standing up and walking over to his brother, but not getting too close, he’d tried to calm him down one too many times and it usually ended in him receiving a right hook from his brother.

 

Rey was going back through the photos. Her hands shaking. She was hardly paying attention to Kylo at that moment. She couldn’t shake the feeling she was being watched now, the hairs on her neck standing on end. She was angry she hadn’t noticed someone following her. How could she be so stupid?

 

“Look… we have an idea who might have done this…” Finn said quickly; they had decided to wait until the initial reaction was over to give their ideas, but he was sure if he didn’t offer something up soon Kylo would completely wreck the entire house.

 

“Who?” Rey and Kylo both said in unison.

 

Kylo pushed past his brother and walked over to Finn, the anger completely consuming him - it was all he could focus on. The thought of someone doing this to Rey, invading her privacy, stalking her was making him feel sick to his stomach. 

 

“Well… we tried to look over some CCTV footage from outside your house and we saw someone we know. They didn’t have a camera or anything, they just looked a bit shady…” Phasma piped in, trying to take some of the heat off the other guys.

 

“Just spit it out!” Kylo grunted, though he had an inkling of what name she was about to say.

 

“Brance…” 

 

“He’s dead. He’s fucking dead. I’m going over there. Poe, text me his address,” Kylo commanded, the anger in his voice had faded, but what was left was lethal.

 

Kylo walked over to the other side of the room, quickly picking up his car keys and making his way to the front door, leaving no room for argument. He was just about to slam the door open when he stopped, cursing himself as he turned back round, walking back into the kitchen and making a bee-line for his wife.

 

“Rey… shit, I’m so sorry. I just got so mad and didn’t even think to check you’re okay. I’m a fucking idiot…I-“ Kylo stopped talking, taken aback as Rey jumped into his arms, holding him close.

 

“Don’t apologize, it’s a shock, I get that,” she murmured softly, letting the tears fall freely as she gripped on to him, instantly feeling better than she did mere seconds ago.

 

“Baby, look at me,” Kylo said, not knowing where the term of endearment came from, but not caring as he put his hand under her small chin, softly raising her face so she was looking at him.

 

He hated himself for directly flying off the handle, instead of making sure that the beautiful woman in front of him was okay. He should have checked on her straight away. He just hadn’t been able to control himself.

 

“Rey, I’ll end him. If he did this, he’s done. I’ll do anything to protect you, you know that right?” He said tenderly, lifting his other hand to wipe the tears from her face.

 

“I know… go, Kylo. I’ll text you his address… we need to know if he’s done this,” she said strongly, lifting her hand to intertwine it with his.

 

He sighed, leaning down to kiss her caringly on the forehead. He’d do anything she asked of him. No matter what it was. 

 

“I’ll sort this, Rey. If it’s him, he’ll never get near you again, I promise.” 

 

Kylo kissed her head again and then whipped round, storming out of the house and into his car; the deadly look back on his face as he gripped the steering wheel. If Brance had done this, he was a dead man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaaaah. What do we all think? Did you enjoy how the dare played out? Rey jumping on hid bed and her reasons behind it killed me. Also, the guys trying to hold Kylo back made me giggle so much. Things got pretty dark at the end, I know.
> 
> If you wanna chat about it, come find me on tumblr @LoveofEscapism 
> 
> Please leave a comment on here, I love to hear from you all.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	12. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank every single one of you enough for the love you are all showing for this fic. I love it so much and I am enjoying talking to you all. The response to the last chapter blew me away. Thank you.
> 
> This chapter has not been beta'd, I apologise for ANY mistakes (I am sure there are many). 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy... can't wait to hear what you all think.

Kylo was unable to remember a time when he had ever been this angry. He was known for losing his temper, that was something he had always been very aware of. He was a loose cannon, people in his life had told him that on multiple occasions. He often didn’t take time to think before he lost his cool. However, nothing he had felt in the past compared to this. He could feel his anger coursing through every fibre of his body, the photos of Rey in that box racing through his mind. He couldn’t understand why someone would do that to her.

He’d known that she would receive some shit from his fans, being a celebrity meant that was inevitable. However, this gross invasion of her privacy was way over the line. He wouldn’t allow it and if Brance had done this then he would make him pay. He’d met the guy before, at a party that he had attended with Rey. He remembered them fighting and instantly thought the guy was a total jackass. He pretended he hadn’t heard the fact that he was jealous of him. That he didn’t like the way Rey was looking at him. At the time it hadn’t made any sense to him. He’d been so sure that she hated him, but now he started to think that maybe Brance had been onto something all along. Not that it made anything he’d done acceptable, on the contrary; it made the whole situation even more fucked up.

In the past, Kylo had done things to get on Rey’s nerves, but he had never intentionally went out his way to truly hurt her. He didn’t know how anyone could. She was the sweetest, kindest person that he had ever met. She deserved the world. Not for someone to be stalking her and defiling photos of her. He punched the steering wheel as he drove, shouting angrily as he thought about someone jerking off to his wife. It made him feel sick to his stomach. He had no right, he knew that, but he couldn’t help but think of her as _his_.

He understood things were very up in the air between them now. What had happened in his bedroom before they had been interrupted was one of the most erotic moments of his life. Watching Rey touch herself and moan his name was something he would never forget. In fact, he was sure he’d have to beat off again tonight thinking about what had happened. He hoped he wouldn’t have to though. He wanted her, not his hand. He wanted that sweet, wet pussy wrapped around his cock as he pounded into her with everything he had in him.

He knew that would have to wait for now, though. He had this asshole to deal with and he wasn’t going to sit back and let him upset Rey. He knew they would probably have to go the police, but he needed some justice for himself. He was aware he could get into big trouble for this, but his need to protect Rey was overwhelming. He had to be the one to save her from this and he couldn’t explain why. The police would do their job fine and everything would be resolved, but he needed to have a chat with Brance first, needed to explain to him that what he had done was completely unacceptable. The protectiveness he felt over her was unlike anything he had ever felt in his life. He didn’t care of the consequences of his actions. All that mattered to him was her safety.

Rey had texted Kylo with Brance’s address, adding onto her message that she didn’t want him to do anything stupid, that she was waiting for him at home. He knew that was the only thing that would stop him from killing this guy. If he was in jail it meant no Rey. He wasn’t ready for a life without her yet. He was falling for her. He could admit it now. He didn’t mean to, but when he really thought about it he could see that something had always been there between them. She had always been alluring to him, she was his perfect match in most things. He’d be so sure that he hated her, she would rile him like no other. However, ever since they were married things had changed so quickly. He could hardly remember what it felt like to hate her. Everything she did gave him butterflies, making his stomach flip over and over to a point that he would feel giddy.

He knew it was completely ridiculous; a grown man getting in this state about another human being. He didn’t care, he was crazy about her. He wasn’t ready to admit it, not to anyone. He decided he would need more time to digest the information. He would need to think about what this would mean for him and if she liked him too. He thought that she just might, especially from her display earlier. She could have told him to stop being a creep and to leave her alone. She didn’t though. She’d wanted it just as bad as he did, he could see it in her gorgeous eyes.

“Fucking move!” Kylo roared, beeping his horn at the car in front of him that seemed to be going at ten miles per hour. They pulled over to the side and he raced by them, sticking up his fingers at them through the window.

He swerved in and out through the traffic, breaking quite a few speeding laws as he did so. He needed to get to Brance as soon as possible. He veered around the corner onto the street where his apartment was, his sat-nav telling him he had arrived as his destination as he jumped out the car and slammed the door behind him, too pissed off to even lock the car door. He ran up to the building when he noticed an older lady coming out with her walking stick. He held the door open for her, glad that he could make it into the building without Brance knowing he was here just yet. He didn’t want to give the guy a chance to run away.

Kylo took the stairs two at a time, his long legs moving faster than they ever had and he could feel the back of his thighs burn. He welcomed the pain, anything to pump his anger even harder through his veins. He finally arrived at Brance’s front door, his large fist pounding on it over and over.

“Open this door up now, motherfucker!” Kylo shouted, continuing to slam against the door, he wondered if he punched it any harder if his fist would cut right through the wood and he couldn’t’ deny that he was tempted to try.

He continued for a minute or so, shouting over and over for the door to be opened and received no reply. Brance was out or more likely being a little pussy and not opening the door to a raging Kylo.

“Can I help you?” A voice behind Kylo asked sternly.

He looked around quickly to find an elderly gentleman who lived across the hall standing behind him. The man didn’t look happy, he’d most likely been interrupted from Kylo’s incessant knocking and shouting.

“Brance. Do you know where he is?” Kylo asked gruffly, he hoped that the man replied advising him that he was in his apartment, so he could rip the door down. He wouldn’t let anything stop him from getting into his home and tearing him a new one.

“That loser? He moved out last week. Not seen him since. Why you banging on his door? He owe you money or something?” The man questioned, playing his part well as the nosy neighbour; there was always one.

“Moved out? To where?” Kylo replied as he ignored most of the man’s questions, his lips did quirk though when he heard him call Brance a loser. It was clear that was common knowledge to anyone that had met the guy.

“You think we’re gonna exchange postcards? I don’t know! Get the hell out of here before I call the cops,” the man shouted as he slammed his door in Kylo’s face.

“Great, fucking brilliant!”

He kicked Brance’s door, angry that he wasn’t even in there. He’d wanted to punch him over and over, make him pay for what he had done. However, if he was gone that meant there was a possibility it wasn’t even him. Kylo wondered how they could find out where he moved to and decided it was probably the right time to get the police involved. He knew they should have done it in the first place, but the image of him knocking Brance’s lights out had overruled that in the heat of the moment.

He started his descent down the stairs and pulled out his phone to call Rey.

“Ben? Sorry, Kylo. Is everything okay? What happened?” Rey’s soft voice filtered through the phone and instantly calmed him down. He could tell she was worried, she had slipped up using his birth name, not that he minded it in the slightest. Rey could call him whatever she wanted, preferably husband if he had anything to say about it.

“He wasn’t there, baby. He moved out last week according to his neighbour. I think we need to involve the police now. There is nothing more I can do without knowing where he went. You didn’t hear anything about it, did you?” Kylo asked her, he knew it was a stupid question as she would have mentioned it to him, but it was worth a try.

He heard her quickly ask around the group to see if they knew anything about it, everyone replied that they had no idea. He groaned as he wished they would have another lead on where he could be. The fact he was out on the streets and they had no idea where made him feel unnerved. He needed to be back with Rey, now. He didn’t want to leave her alone, even if she was with all their friends. He wanted to be there with her and make sure that nothing or no one could harm her.

“They don’t know anything. Are you coming home?” She replied softly, the need for him to be with her clear in her voice. It made his heart soar; she wanted him there with her.

“Yes, I’m on my way. Don’t let anyone leave till I come back, okay? Tell Hux that we need to involve the police now. They will be able to do a check on Brance and see where his new address is,” Kylo directed, he wanted this whole situation resolved as soon as possible so his wife could go out on the street without thinking she was constantly getting watched.

“Okay, I’ll let him know. Kylo, can you do me a favour?”

“Anything,” he responded immediately.

“Will you stop off at the Chinese on the way home? I’m hungry and need some comfort food,” Rey asked him, he knew what she liked, so she hoped it wouldn’t be a problem.

“Of course. The usual? Do you want me to pick up for everyone?”

“Yes, the usual and no. Just us. Just you,” she whispered, trying to conceal her answer from the rest of the people in the room with her.

Kylo smiled at her response; she just wanted to be with him and he would make sure he cheered her up. He told her he would be back as soon as possible, and he made his way to her favourite Chinese take-away as he ordered a large selection of food for them both. While he waited on it being made, he jumped into the supermarket next door and bought her ice cream, rocky road of course, as she went on about it all the time. He also picked up a bottle of wine for her and some popcorn, as well as some more treats that he knew she loved. He wanted to spoil her, make her feel better and hoped she would forget about the horrible turn of events.

He would do anything to make her happy. _Anything_.

 

* * *

 

 

“I literally don’t think I could eat another thing, I’ve never been so full in my life!” Rey moaned as she laid back on the sofa and rubbed her belly.

Kylo had surprised her with all her favourite snacks and she had indulged, both of them had. When he arrived back home he had quickly gotten rid of all their friends, almost shoving them out the door as he told her to sit back and relax. He even let her pick the movie, which most nights had usually ended in constant fights between the two. However, due to what had happened earlier he was more than happy for her to watch whatever the hell she wanted. She settled on “Superbad” staring Jonah Hill and Michael Cera, it was always her go to movie when she needed cheering up and it turned out Kylo loved it too.

“This move is awesome! Why have you been trying to pick chick flicks every other night? Then the one night I let you choose, you actually come up with a decent movie?” Kylo joked as he picked up the popcorn bowl and empty sweet packets and cleared the wooden table in front of them. Once he stood up, Rey moved so she was now lying flat out on the sofa, a blanket covering her, and she made herself comfy as she stretched out.

She was aware she had taken up the entire thing but was too cosy to care. Once Kylo was done tidying up he walked over, lifting Rey’s legs as he sat down and settled them back down on his thighs. He could have taken the other couch, but he wanted to be close to her. He needed to make sure she was okay. He started to trace lazy patterns over her soft ankles as he hoped it gave her at least a small bit of comfort in this trying time.

“Thank you, Ben,” Rey said softly, she was getting used to using his real name and enjoyed the way it rolled off her tongue.

“Don’t thank me, baby. I hate that this is happening to you. It’s all my fault,” he replied sadly as he started to softly rub her feet.

“What? How is this your fault? Whoever is doing this is obviously some deranged weirdo. I can’t shake the feeling that someone is watching me, Ben. I hate it,” she responded as she pulled the blanket even tighter around her, hoping it would shield her from whoever was on the outside looking in.

“You’re safe here, with me. I’ll protect you against anything, Rey. I mean it. Please, please tell me what to do to make this better for you? I need to make this better,” he mumbled, staring straight into her beautiful eyes and wanting nothing more than to take any of her pain away.

“You already are. This is perfect. It’s all I need. I do feel safe you with, it’s the only place I do.”

Kylo wanted to kiss her, more than he ever had before. He knew it wasn’t the right time though, especially after everything that had happened. She was feeling vulnerable, he could tell, and he wasn’t going to take advantage of that. Besides, he still needed her to say it first.

“Ben?”

“Yes?” he responded instantly as his hands continued to rub her feet.

“Can I sleep with you tonight? I’m…I’m too scared to stay in my room by myself,” Rey looked down, embarrassed that she would even have to ask this question.

The thought of being left in the dark on her own scared the hell out of her. She wasn’t ready for that yet. She knew she hadn’t really opened up and spoken properly about the whole thing, she wasn’t ready to. All she did know was that she wanted to be in his arms, where she was safe.

“Of course! I can pull out an air bed and-“

“No. Can you stay in the bed with me? I need to be close to you… I, I need to feel safe,” she countered softly, not knowing if he would comply or not, but thinking it would be the most awkward thing if he didn’t want to. She wasn’t sure if she could take another blow today.

“Yes,” he replied, almost too quickly. How could he deny her? How could he pretend he didn’t want it? It sounded perfect to him.

“Thank you, Ben. It means a lot,” she replied sleepily, the short conversation about bed instantly making her sleepy as the events of the day hit her full force.

“Let’s get you to bed, we have both had a long day.”

Kylo let go of Rey as he pulled her legs off him and stood up, he looked down at her on the sofa and couldn’t help but think about how cute she looked, wrapped in her little cocoon. He slowly pulled the blanket off her and she held onto the end, teasing him. He laughed loudly and tugged it even harder to get it out of her grip and threw it behind him. He leaned forward and picked her up in his arms, bridal style. As he carried her up the stairs, he couldn’t help but think it was rather fitting; carrying his wife over the threshold to his bedroom. He would have made a comment about it if she wasn’t so sleepy.

Walking into his room he tried not to think about what had happened there earlier that day. He secretly wondered if his sheets smelled of her but decided it would be inappropriate to lean over and sniff them in front of her. He currently had much more pressing matters at hand.

He pulled back the cover with one of his hands and softly deposited her onto his bed. He tucked her in and couldn’t help but think how perfect she looked there; like she was meant to be there, lying next to him. He quickly jumped into the bed next to her and turned off his side light, leaving them in complete darkness.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, Rey moved closer as her head rested on his shoulder and his arms twisted around her waist. Kylo couldn’t believe his luck, that he was actually in his bed cuddling his wife. It didn’t seem real. He’d maybe expected they would end up here after their masturbation session earlier, though it would have been in a much different position than this. However, this felt just as special, more even. She had come to him to comfort her, told him that he was the one that made her feel safe. It meant everything to him and he would cherish this for as long as he would live. The moment where he got to hold his wife in his arms.

“Your Mom text me today, you didn’t tell me it was your birthday next week,” Rey mumbled half asleep as she snuggled into Kylo’s chest.

He groaned, he had completely forgotten about his birthday and the fact his mother threw a party every year for him and all his close family attended. He never looked forward to it and absolutely hated when all the attention was on him. Poe would always try and force him to play nice, most of the time he didn’t though, and the parties usually ended in either him or his father storming out.

“Oh, she did, did she?”

“Yes, she said she is having a get together next Saturday. I already know what your present is,” she grumbled, lightly kissing his neck in her delirious state.

Kylo smiled, he knew she was half asleep, but the fact that she had already thought about what to get him for his birthday made him feel giddy; she cared, and it meant everything to him. _She_ meant everything to him.

He watched as she fell asleep before he even had the chance to answer her. His curtains were slightly open, and the moonlight shone through, highlighting her angelic face. He couldn’t get over how beautiful she was, he knew he could stare at her face all day and not get bored of it. He held her closer, never wanting to let her go and it was in that moment he realized just how in love with her he was and that he would do anything for her to stay Rey Solo, forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW MUCH DO WE LOVE THAT HE CALLS HER BABY?
> 
> Kylo is in love with her, I repeat, Kylo is in love with her. We knew that though, didn't we? He isn't going to let anyone hurt her. Gah. 
> 
> I have the best present for him from Rey. Like, it has been in my mind since I started this story. 
> 
> Come talk to me about the story on tumblr, LoveofEscapism, I don't bite unless you are Adam Driver. 
> 
> Also, please leave me a comment, they mean so much to me and keep me motivated. What did you all think of the chapter? ;)


	13. Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I want to say how sorry I am for the delay on this chapter. It is two weeks late, I know. I hope the end of the chapter makes up for it and you all love me again :) 
> 
> I've had some really bad personal news over the weekend and I wasn't even going to post anything for awhile. Then, I remembered my penname is Love of Escapism for a reason and I knuckled down with the chapter. It really helped and I've received lots of support from the ladies on The Writing Den, so thank you so much! 
> 
> I can't believe the response I've had to this story, it literally warms my heart when I hear from you all. Thank you! 
> 
> This is a chapter I have planned from the start. I can't wait for you all to read it...
> 
> Massive thank you to my lovely friend AlbaStarGazer for this amazing moodboard. She keeps hitting me up with these and I worship her <3

 

* * *

 

Kylo swung his right arm forward, his clenched fist colliding violently with the large, red punching bag in front of him. He’d woken up earlier that morning and quickly concluded that he was spooning his wife. Her pert, little ass had been pushed against his groin and he knew if she had been awake she would have felt his stiff cock poking into her backside. It wanted to be free and clearly knew it was close to its desired location as it continued to throb. He’d tried to ignore it and started to panic when he envisioned her waking up to them in this state.

 

Also, he knew that after his inner confession last night about being madly in love with her, that he needed to get away from her as soon as possible. This was dangerous territory for him. He had fallen in love with someone he knew would never love him back. He’d always thought that she was too good for him, even now that she was his wife, fake wife at that, his feelings about not being enough only intensified. He imagined telling her how he felt and her laughing in his face. He’d been so horrible to her for so long. How could she ever see him as anything more than the man that she got drunk with and married on a whim?

 

He moved away from her softly, stopping himself from groaning as he heard her mutter his name in her sleep. She’d called him Ben again and he couldn’t stop the tug he felt on his heartstrings when she did. He’d hated that name for so long, tried to hide from it, but when she called him it something just seemed to click.

 

He’d given himself one last reprieve from his suffering as he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, hoping he didn’t wake her up as he did so. He had quickly turned around and made his way to his indoor gym, which he was currently in now punching and kicking all his frustrations away.

 

The sweat was dripping down his face and he tried to wipe it away, so it wouldn’t go into his eyes. He’d never felt this aggravated before; he had the worst case of blue balls he’d ever had in his life due to that angel that was currently upstairs in his bed. Never mind the fact that someone was trying to get to her. He’d been so angry yesterday, he was sure if he had got his hands on Brance he would have killed him. Picturing his slimy face again he punched the bag ever harder, the loud impact of his fist echoing throughout the room.

 

He felt lost. The only time he felt at home was when he was with Rey and that was the problem. He knew once they had decided to fake their relationship for a year that things would change. He just hadn’t expected it to happen so soon, or so drastically. When he thought back to how they had acted before that night he could see it differently now. He could see it the same way all of their friends had told them. He’d put on a front because he’d never actually thought she would have wanted him. She was out of his league, always had been and always would be. He made mistakes, he made them so often that he never thought he would be worthy of someone’s love, especially someone like Rey.

 

He couldn’t see her changing her mind about that any time soon. The only thing he could hold onto was the fact she found him attractive, that she wanted him. He was at least certain of that. He thought about her writhing on his large bed, the way her eyes stared back at him as she fucked herself with her vibrator. He wondered what would have happened if they hadn’t of been interrupted. He hoped that she would have given in, that she would have told him just how much she wanted him and actually let him touch her.

 

Kylo knew if she didn’t let up soon it would surely drive him insane. It was so much more now than some stupid game between them both. He needed her. He needed her more than he was willing to admit to anyone. Rey Solo. He loved how much the name suited her, like it was meant for her.

 

He threw some jabs at the punching bag in quick succession, the anger rising in him again when he thought about her leaving him once this was all over. Everyone always left him. He didn’t believe he was worth sticking around for, no one had done it before. Someone else would come along and steal her heart, someone that would be worthy and there would be nothing he could do about it.

 

Until that day though he would try. He would try his hardest to show her that he was worth it, that he wouldn’t let her down. She deserved for him to be the best version of himself, even if he was just her temporary husband. He’d enjoy the time he had with her and hope that she would change her mind.

 

Just as he was about the throw another punch, the shrill sound of his phone ringing prevented him from following through. He jogged over to the side of the gym, picking it up and seeing his brother’s name on the screen.

 

“Poe, what’s up, man?” Kylo asked, trying to control his breathing after his intense workout.

 

“I just wanted to see how you were today? Yesterday, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so angry, bro,” Poe replied softly.

 

Kylo could tell his brother was worried about him and in all honesty, he wasn’t surprised. He’d seen him at his worse and when Kylo had received the news that someone was stalking Rey, his darker side came out in full force. It had only happened a few times prior and luckily Poe had been there to witness all of them.

 

“Someone is targeting her, Poe. How the fuck did you think I was going to respond?” Kylo answered gruffly, not meaning to take his bad mood out on his brother.

 

He leaned against the wall of the gym, sliding down to the floor to take a break. He suddenly felt weak, thinking about someone hurting his girl made his head hurt.

 

“I know, I know. Hux has spoken to the police and they want to question Rey. I think they will be over at some point today.”

 

Kylo huffed, she needed rest. She needed to be left alone and not have her every waking thought about the person who sent those photos. He understood the police would have to speak with her and find out if there was anyone she could think that would do this to her. He didn’t need a Detective to work it out. He knew it was Brance, he could feel it in his bones. The dude has always hated him and been insanely jealous of any interaction he had with Rey.

 

“No. They’re not. Give her a few days. Tell Hux or I’ll tell him that if they show up at the door it’s getting slammed in their face, got it?” Kylo left no room for discussion.

 

“Right, okay. I’ll get onto him as soon as we finish up here. Mom phoned me last night, reminding me about your party on Saturday, you don’t wanna cancel with everything going on?” Poe asked, knowing his Mom would kill him for suggesting it in the first place, but he needed to make sure his brother and Rey were okay. It wasn’t exactly the best time for a party.

 

“I do, but no. Rey is excited for it. She knows what she is getting me already and she likes Mom and Dad. I’ll go through with it for her,” Kylo replied, grinning as he thought about how well Rey had fit in with his family.

 

They had all been over the moon when he had brought her home. His Mom was texting him on the daily to ask about how married life was treating him, and he knew that she was also texting Rey. They even had each other on Snapchat, which was mortifying within itself. The other night he had caught her sitting laughing on her phone, sticking her tongue out and taking photos of herself. Of course, instantly he was jealous about who it was that was on the receiving end of these photos, until she turned around and snapped him, using a filter that gave him a flower crown on his head and proceeding to tell him she was sending it to his Mom. He’d have been embarrassed normally, but the fact they were getting on so well only warmed his heart.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you willing to go to Mom and Dad’s for a party, especially for your birthday. Rey really is bringing out the best in you, you know that, right?”

 

Kylo could tell that Poe was proud of him and that didn’t happen often. People seemed to think better of him when he was with Rey and he couldn’t help but feel it himself. She was his guiding light through all the dark shit that went on in his mind. If she only knew.

 

“Yes, I know that, brother. I feel it too,” Kylo said softly, knowing that there was no point in denying it. If he had they would have both known he was a liar.

 

“I know you do. I see the way you look at her, the way you’ve always looked at her. You always try and deny it, but you’re crazy about her.”

 

“I know. I’m in love with her, Poe.”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“I love her, Rey Solo. I love her.”

 

“Shut the fuck up. I mean, I know you’re in love with her, you have been since the first moment you met her. I just can’t believe you’ve actually admitted it. Fuck. Have you told her?”

 

Poe was talking a mile a minute in his ear. Kylo knew it wouldn’t have been a massive shock to his brother that he did in fact love her, he just didn’t see the point in denying it anymore, especially to Poe who had always had his back. Plus, he knew if he didn’t tell someone soon he would end up telling Rey and he was no way near ready for that yet. He was still getting to grips with the entire thing himself.

 

“No. Shit, no! Do not say a thing, Poe. I swear and especially not to that boyfriend of yours. He has the biggest mouth ever. I’ve just came to the realisation myself and I still need to process it all. Plus, it won’t change anything. It’s not like she will ever love me back.”

 

“Okay, it will be hard, but I will not tell him. Also, are you being serious? Dude, she married you for fuck sake. I know you two are doing the whole, ‘we were drunk thing’ like Ross and Rachael from Friends. It’s bullshit though, you know that, right? She definitely feels something for you. I can see it, just like I can see you feel something for her. End of story!” Poe declared dramatically.

 

He just hoped he had got his point across to his brother. He knew that he was insecure, he’d always been that way and tried to hide himself behind his Kylo Ren persona. He saw through it though, the same way that Rey did. He just wanted more than anything for him to be happy and it looked like he finally was.

 

Kylo sighed, not really knowing how to reply to him. No matter what anyone said, he would never believe that Rey could ever love him back. It just didn’t seem possible to him. He’d have her any way he could to keep her in his life. If that was friends with benefits he would more than happily take it.  He wanted to spend as much quality time with her as possible and hope at the end of it she would want to stay.

 

He didn’t say anything more to his brother about the subject, telling him he had to go and saying their goodbye’s before hanging up. He let out a deep breath, happy that he had told someone about his revelation. He knew it wasn’t the right person that he was telling, but the fact it was out there took a large weight off his shoulders.

 

He stood back up, focusing on the punching bag and again saw Brance’s smug face looking back at him. That was all the motivation he needed to begin pummelling into it as he thought about what he would do if he ever got his hands on that man.

 

* * *

 

The week had passed by quickly and Rey hadn’t left the house much. For one, she didn’t want to. Whenever she stepped outside she had the sinking feeling that someone was watching her, and it made her feel sick to her stomach. Secondly, Ben didn’t want her to either. He was all about her safety, more so than usual and she couldn’t help but find it so sweet.

 

He was currently down in the gym working out with Poe. Rey had noticed he had been going down there more and more recently and she didn’t know why. Things hadn’t been as flirty as usual, it was as if he had taken a small step back and Rey was a little unsure why. She didn’t know if it was to with the whole Brance situation. That maybe he thought she wouldn’t want to continue the sexual game of chicken they had been playing because she was upset. He was wrong, she did want to continue it. She just didn’t know how to tell him that.

 

She had an idea though, and his present was part of it, she hoped it would make him see how much he meant to her. Which was why she was currently explaining the whole idea to Finn, who was sitting clapping his hands excitedly while she tried to stop him from putting it in the Reylo group chat. Which she thought was completely ridiculous in itself.

 

“You are seriously going to do that?” Finn asked Rey, a wicked grin falling over his face.

 

He was excited, beyond that, he was ecstatic. If Rey did this in front of them all, in front of Kylo’s family… it would change everything. He knew it. This was the next step he had been waiting for them to take. He knew Rey could deny it all she wanted, but she had feelings for her husband, strong feelings that were starting to bleed into every part of her life. He couldn’t wait to see Kylo’s reaction to her birthday gift and secretly wondered if it would be too obnoxious to film the full thing. Finn knew for a fact that Rey wouldn’t want that, but he was always one that believed asking for forgiveness was easier than asking for permission. He would film it. He would show them just how in love they were with other.

 

“Yes! Of course. I’ve thought a lot about it. He liked me singing the last time I did it and he’s told me he wants to hear more,” Rey replied softly as she looked down to avoid her best friend’s gaze.

 

She knew what Finn was thinking, what all her friends were thinking. Things had changed. Massively. They had moved so quickly from hating one another, to being married and now they were friends, more than friends if she was being honest with herself. She thought about him all the time, especially when he was away from her, which after everything that happen last weekend, wasn’t that often. Even when he was he would call and text her constantly. He had insisted she work from home for the week, which she wasn’t over the moon about, however the thought of going out there and being followed outweighed her need to be in the office. She had listened to her husband, her heart beating that little bit faster when he said he wouldn’t know what he would do if anything happened to her.

 

“Look at you… you’re off in your own Kylo, slash, Ben, slash, whatever the hell you call him land! Is he naked there? Oh, I bet that he is!” Finn roared, falling back against his chair as he laughed at his own awful joke.

 

“Hilarious. Really. I was just thinking about the whole stalker situation. I still don’t feel comfortable, Finn… I hate being away from Ben right now, he’s the only one that makes me feel safe.”

 

Rey knew she could tell Finn these things. As over excitable as he was, he was still her best friend and knew that she was struggling. She’d only been out of the house on a few occasions since she’d received the box of photos. Each time she had made sure she was with Ben. He’d held her close to his side, constantly looking around him to see if anyone was following or watching them. He’d actually scared a few people in the street, looking them dead set in the eye to see if he could find any guilt there, anything unusual that would tip them off.

 

Rey found the whole thing ludicrous, especially when he suspected an elderly lady that was taking photos of him on her phone the other day. It was clear the poor soul was one of his fans, excited by the prospect of seeing the elusive Kylo Ren. She most certainly wasn’t stalking Rey, taking photos of her and jerking over them. She’d laughed for a good half hour after he’d interrogated the poor woman. To be fair to him, he had quickly realized how outrageous he was being and ended up taking some photos with her, signing a few things and pretending to be over enthused that she named her Labradoodle after him. The Labradoodle in question that had ended up trying to hump his leg at one point, only making Rey laugh even louder.

 

“I know, peanut. I can see that. I think you’re doing the right thing staying here for now. The police are searching for Brance, apparently, he up and left his job as well. It’s so weird, I mean you think you know someone and then…” Finn didn’t finish his sentence, not sure what words could be used to explain how psycho Brance had turned out.

 

“If it’s even him, Finn. We don’t know that for sure yet. Don’t look at me like that. I’m not saying I don’t think it’s him. I’m just saying we have no proof. It could be one of Ben’s strange fans or I don’t know, someone that is obsessed with my column?” Rey was reaching and they both knew it.

 

“Whatever you say, girl. Once the police find Brance we will get out answers, until then you need to stay safe, alright?” Finn replied seriously, he was more worried about his friend that he let on, not wanting to scare her any more than she currently was about the whole situation.

 

“I know, Ben said the same thing, thank you,” Rey whispered softly, squeezing her friend’s hand as she took a deep breath.

 

“Also, let’s not pretend that we haven’t noticed you call him Ben now… or the fact that he enjoys it! Fuck, if I ever called him that he would probably kill me,” Finn joked, though his face painted a completely different picture.

 

“He suits it. I like it. It’s strange, I had started calling him it as a joke because I knew it annoyed him, but now I just don’t see him as Kylo,” Rey responded honestly.

She wasn’t realty sure when it happened, but it had. He didn’t seem to mind either. She was so used to calling him Ben now she couldn’t ever see herself going back to calling him by his other name. It was more intimate, more _them_.

 

“Well, all I’m gonna say is… I can’t freaking wait for tonight!”

 

Rey felt the same. She couldn’t wait to see Ben’s reaction. She needed everything to go to plan.

 

* * *

 

Ben’s birthday party was in full swing and everyone important in his life was here. The full friend group had turned up to his parent’s house. Rey looked around the room, smiling at his Uncle Luke as he caught her eye. She felt like part of the family and her heart had never felt so full. His Uncle’s partner Chewie had also come along, and Rey loved them both instantly. They had teased Ben endlessly, telling her stories about when he was a child and threatening to show her photos of him.

 

She couldn’t remember a time when she had laughed so much in her entire life or felt like she was more at home. It was as if she belonged here, as part of the Solo family and her heart ached when she thought about being apart from them all.

 

Leia had put on a massive spread and there had been no point of the night when anyone’s glass wasn’t full to the brim of champagne. Rey had been careful, taking her time with each glass. She needed to make sure she wasn’t drunk for what she was about to do. Of course, a little liquid courage always helped, but belting out a song while drunk instantly made her tone deaf.

 

She’d asked Leia to gather everyone together in the living room after dinner as she went to collect her guitar that Finn had brought for her earlier. She took it out the case, strumming the strings as she took a few deep breaths. She had only ever sung for Ben, even now this was all for him, just with a few extra people listening.

 

She walked back into the room where everyone was talking and laughing, making her way to the centre of the room as people started to quieten down. She couldn’t look anyone in the eye yet, her nerves getting the better of her as she started to speak.

 

“Before we continue the celebrations, I wanted to come up here and sing something for my husband’s birthday. Firstly, I have to say I am very nervous. I’ve actually never sang for anyone before, except Ben, obviously. I know how much he enjoyed it and he keeps telling me to share it with the world. I’m not quite ready for that, yet, however I’d like to share it with him and his family, my family, on this special occasion. Oh, I would love to say that I wrote this song, but, you would know I would be lying, however I have changed a few lines,” Rey joked anxiously as she tried not to stare at anyone too long as her gaze filtered around the room.

 

She felt sick, physically sick as everyone stood and waited for her to start strumming her guitar. She wasn’t sure now why she had been so adamant that this would be part of his present. At the time it had seemed like a great idea; he was always telling her he could send in some of her demos to his friend that was a producer, but she always declined. She scanned around the room until her eye’s landed on his, he was already starting at her, the look on his face almost bringing her to her knees. He looked proud, more than that, he looked positively overjoyed. He gave her a small smile, his lips quirking up at either side as he nodded his head as a sign of encouragement.

 

“You can do this,” he mouthed towards her as he hoped he could give her the strength she needed.

 

Her resolve steeled, she instantly remembered why she was doing this, for him, for her Ben. She continued to stare at him as her fingers starting strumming on the guitar, the soft melody floating throughout the room and enveloping everyone that stood in it. They didn’t matter to her at that moment though, all she could see was her husband, the strong man that was so afraid of showing the world who he really was.

 

She knew who he really was though, and she hoped this song would prove that as she started singing.

 

 

_Ben, the two of us need look no more_  
We both found what we were looking for  
With a husband to call my own, I'll never be alone  
And you my husband will see you've got a friend in me  
(You've got a friend in me)

_Ben you're always running here and there_  
(Here and there)  
You feel you're not wanted anywhere  
(Anywhere)  
If you ever look behind and don't like what you find  
There's something you should know you've got a place to go  
(You've got a place to go)

_I used to say "I and me"_  
Now it's us now it's we  
(I used to say "I is me")  
(Now it's us now it's we)

_Ben most people would turn you away_  
(Turn you away)  
I don't listen to a word they say  
(A word they say)  
They don't see you as I do I wish they would try to  
I'm sure they'd think again if they had a husband like Ben

_Like Ben_  
Like Ben  
Like Ben

 

 

Rey sang the last notes tenderly, staring intently into his eye’s. The room was silent, but she couldn’t tear her gaze away from him to see why. He was staring at her now with the most intense look he had ever given her. She instantly worried the song had been too much, that he didn’t like it.

“Happy birthday, Ben,” she whispered gently, shrugging her shoulders as if what she had just done for him had been nothing.

It hadn’t been nothing, not to him. To him it was everything, she’d touched his soul and he felt unsteady on his feet. Not waiting a second longer, he strode across the room till he was standing in front of her, his hand lifting to her face as he stroked it softly.

It was now or never. He knew that, she knew that. He wanted to wait for another time to do this, but after she sang that song he knew he wouldn’t stand a chance. He leaned down, his lips mere inches from hers.

Everyone was staring at them, but they hadn’t noticed. This was their moment, finally. Ben smiled softly, leaning further forward as he kissed his beautiful wife for the first time. As soon as her soft lips touched his he knew he was a changed man, his world aligned and for him it would only and always be, Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They kissed. THEY KISSED. Plus, that song. I mean, was it not just meant for our Ben? In my head it is sang the way the Glee version is sang, but you can take it anyway you want to. I would recommend rereading it and listening to it. 
> 
> Next chapter... Han and Leia are confused as to why people are freaking out about a married couple kissing. 
> 
> I am so excited to hear what you all think, please drop me a comment and let me know. Oh, also please feel free to add me on tumblr LoveofEscapism and we can chat! :)


	14. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you are all AMAZING. Over 1,000 kudos on this fic? I can't believe it. I love you all so much. Every comment on the last chapter made me so happy. I'm going through a pretty tough time at the moment and you all reaching out makes me feel so much better. Thank you.
> 
> Massive shout out to my beautiful friend Azuwrite, who makes me laugh every single day and made me this AMAZING mood board. She is my Swolo sister for life <3 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the aftermath of the kiss...

* * *

They were both lost in the moment, finally feeling as though a massive weight had been lifted off their chest as they devoured each other’s lips. There was no going back now, and they knew it. This was the line they hadn’t crossed before, sure, they had seen each other do much more intimate things, but they had never actually kissed… and now they knew why. It was electric, fireworks, it was all-consuming. It was as if the rest of the world completely melted away and all that was left was Ben and Rey Solo.

 

Rey knew that if Ben’s hands hadn’t been gripped onto her small waist, that her knees would have given way and she would have fallen straight to the floor. She’s thought about kissing Ben many times, more times that she could count, but nothing could ever compare to the real thing. She was floating and never wanted to come back down. His hot mouth was merged with her own, his tongue caressing hers as he groaned loudly into her mouth. If Rey had known he would have that reaction from singing a song, then she would have done it much earlier. When she had finished singing he’d looked at her like she was something to be cherished, like she was the most important thing in the world to him and for once, she believed him. She believed she was enough.

 

“So, can any of you explain why you are all cheering and crying at the fact two married people are kissing?” Leia asked Poe, handing Finn a tissue as he sobbed into her son’s shoulder.

 

Leia was confused. When Rey had sang for Ben, she did feel herself welling up a little, it was a beautiful gesture and she had a gorgeous voice. However, now that the song was over, all of her son’s friends had watched in awe as Ben strode over and kissed his wife. She couldn’t understand it, wouldn’t they have kissed all the time in front of them? Something wasn’t adding up to her, never mind the fact that the young married couple had quickly seemed to forget there were other people in the room as they refused to move their mouths apart.

 

“They, they… they are just so cute,” Finn replied for Poe, taking the tissue off of Leia and blowing his nose into it loudly.

 

“Agreed, they are. I mean, I’m just confused, even Hux is cheering!” Leia retorted as she stared at the ginger-haired man who was currently fist pumping the air.

 

To her, the entire thing seemed peculiar. She knew that Ben and Rey loved each other, that was plain and simple to see. However, she had been very taken aback initially, when she had found out that her son had went to Vegas and gotten married. At the time, she had suspected he had been drunk and had made another colossal mistake. She was sure that he would be fired, she’d heard the rumours and saw the way he acted. It hadn’t taken a genius to put two and two together, but then, miraculously, he told her that he married for love. She had to sit down after she heard that. Ben went on and on about Rey to her for hours, telling her every little detail about her and instantly, Leia had known that Rey was different.

 

It was as if her son was being his true self again, not hiding behind that bad-boy persona that no one believed in the first place. She could see now that there was more to the story, but as long as her son was happy, and he was healing, she would hold back on her investigative work for now. It was clear that he and Rey had a good thing going and that was all that mattered.

 

“Do you have one of them for me?” Han’s shaky voice came out, leaning over his wife to steal a tissue as he patted down his wet eyes.

 

“Not you too, Han!” Leia laughed as she wrapped her arm around his waist and kissed the side of his cheek.

 

She shook her head, not quite believing that she was surrounded by a group of emotional wrecks, but she would never, ever have it any other way.

 

 

Kylo had never felt like this in his life, had never experienced a kiss like it, he would never get enough of this. He knew if he would die straight after this that he would die a happy, happy man. He had kissed lots of woman, be it in his line of work or for pleasure, but at this moment all of them ceased to exist, they didn’t matter, they were nothing. Rey, Rey Solo, his beautiful wife, well she was definitely not nothing. He would go out on a limb and say that she was everything, everything he didn’t realize he needed until he went and married her in Vegas.

 

He groaned as he felt someone tap his shoulder lightly, he was not amused that he had to pull away from her to see who was disturbing them. He opened his eyes, turning around to find Poe standing sheepishly behind him. Kylo had been so into in the kiss that he had completely forgotten where he was as he quickly scanned the room, horrified that everyone had witnessed what he had just done, especially the fact that his parents were watching on. He could kick himself that his first kiss with Rey was in front of his entire family and friends. He wished he had made it more special for her. She deserved it. She deserved the world.

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry- I, just got caught up in the moment,” Kylo said as he cleared his throat and chanced a look down at his wife.

 

She was flushed, and her lips were red from how hard he had kissed her. He couldn’t remember every seeing such a beautiful sight. He also couldn’t help the full-on boner he now had in his pants. He quickly pulled her closer towards him, hoping that no one else would notice his current predicament. Rey’s eyes flew open as soon as she came in contact with him and he thought she would pull away. Instead, she composed herself as he noticed a small smirk slipping onto her face. She enjoyed this, of course she did, his little minx.

 

“Okay, then… well, why don’t we head out to the back for some fireworks?” Leia said loudly, motioning for everyone to follow her outside and leave the two of them alone.

 

Rey’s hand were still clasped onto him, she didn’t want to let him go just yet and by the way he was holding onto her, she could tell that he felt the exact same.

 

The room cleared pretty quickly, though they weren’t surprised when they noticed Finn’s head trying to peak back around the door again, before being promptly dragged off by Poe who muttered about leaving them alone.

 

Rey giggled softly as she peered up through her eyelashes to stare at her husband shyly, which was something she had never really felt around him before. It was clear he had wanted to kiss her, in fact he had initiated it. However, now that they were left on their own, her insecurities started to wash over her again. This changed things even more. It was much more intimate, much more telling of how they truly felt about the other and she was still anxious that he would reject her.

 

“Are you okay, baby?” Kylo asked as his large hand moved up to hold onto the back of her neck tenderly.

 

“Yes, I just… I guess I just didn’t expect that reaction. I’m, I’m really glad you liked your present, Ben.” Rey tried to look down from him again, but this time he didn’t let her. His other hand moved from her waist to the bottom of her chin, holding it in place so she couldn’t hide.

 

He needed to know how she felt, how she truly felt if they were going to continue this. He couldn’t hold back anymore, not after that kiss. He was surprised he had lasted as long as he had without telling her what he wanted. Things had to change now, for better or worse.

 

“I loved it, Rey. You don’t realize how much it meant to me that you did that. You faced your fear of playing in front of people, for me, because you know how much I love your signing. Don’t even start me on the song, baby,” Kylo groaned as he thought about how sweetly she had sang his name.

 

He had heard the song a few times over the years, never paying it much attention even though it was titled the same as his name. He’d always enjoyed the melody, but had never truly listened to the words, not until tonight. Now, however, it was as if it pierced his soul, he felt, lived, breathed every single word.

 

“I meant it, you know,” she offered as she took a deep breath, knowing herself that this was going to be the moment of truth for them.

 

“Meant what?” Kylo replied instantly, he knew what she meant, but he needed to hear her say it.

 

“Every word of that song. I know that this whole thing has been a complete and utter mess from start to finish, but I wouldn’t change it for the world, Ben. Something has changed, between you and me. I have tried to fight it, thinking it was just physical, but it’s not. You mean something to me and I can’t hide it anymore, I’m too tired to pretend that I don’t feel more for you. I mean, you annoy the hell out me, you are completely infuriating and up until I became your wife I couldn’t stand the ground you walked on, but now, well, now I couldn’t see you not being in my life, I couldn’t see not living with you…” Rey finally stopped talking and took a deep breath, blushing as realized that she had went off on a complete tangent about how much she liked this man and he was just looking at her, it wasn’t a bad look, in fact it was quite the opposite.

 

“Are you done?” Kylo joked, his voice unsteady after her confession. He was still trying to process all of the information she had thrown at him. He was in awe. He thought he would have to pull the fact that she liked him out of her, he imagined it would have taken months for him to hear. Yet, here they were, in each other’s arms, like they should be.

 

“Really? That’s going to be your reply?” Rey answered light-heartedly as she pretended to pull away from him. Not that he would let her go far as his hands gripped onto her, still holding her neck in place.

 

“Hmmm, no, baby, this is,” he said smugly, then instantly his lips landed on hers in a heated kiss.

 

Previously, in front of his parents and their friend group he had tried to be at least a little bit respectful, not letting his hands wander where they wanted to go. Now, he had nothing stopping him as he quickly lifted her up, his large hands gripped her thighs as she locked her legs around his waist. His lips never left her own as he walked them over to the side of the room and slammed her against the wall and she groaned into his mouth in return. He knew Rey would like it rough, she was the other half of him, after all.

 

He started his assault on her neck, unrelenting as he nipped at her skin, not caring that he would be leaving a trail of faint bruises all over her. He was happy with that thought, he wanted people to know that she was his, even with her ring on her finger and the fact that she now went by the name Rey Solo. Nothing would ever be enough. He wanted to consume every part of her, and he needed her to do the exact same to him in return.

 

“Ben, fuck, do you understand how much you turn me on?” Rey moaned as she tugged on his hair and pulled him back from his ministrations on her neck to look him in the eye.

 

“Yes, baby… I saw the vibrator, remember?” He replied, a wicked gleam in his eye.

 

“Enjoy that did you?” Rey responded coyly, her nose brushing against his own.

 

“Hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen, can’t get it out of my head, can’t stop thinking about your gorgeous cunt and what it would feel like wrapped around me,” Kylo groaned as one of his hands moved up to squeeze her ass, pushing her core further against his hard cock.

 

“I think the bet is off, don’t you?”

 

“Fuck the bet, you want me to give in? Fine, you win. I don’t give a fuck as long as I can have you,” Kylo roared, pulling back and then pushing her back harder into the wall to make his point.

 

“I give in too. I can’t, I can’t pretend anymore. I want this, I want to try whatever this is and more than anything, I want you, Kylo,” she whispered, still holding his hair so she could stare into his deep, dark eyes.

 

They were both aware of the fact that the whole thing was completely fucked up, that they were a mess. However, they were fine with being messy, as long as it meant that they were together.

 

His lips were on hers again, as she writhed against him, trying to get that needed friction and some sort of release as the man holding her up drove her crazy. His tongue delved into her mouth, lapping against her own in a display of dominance. She enjoyed it, almost too much as she moaned loudly in response.

 

She had known as soon as Ben touched her there would have been fireworks, the passion that flowed between them reaching new heights as their hands roamed over each other’s bodies, moving at a furious pace, unable to stop as everywhere felt so good, so right.

 

“I want to fuck you against this wall, baby. I don’t care who’s outside, I don’t care who hears,” Kylo groaned against her mouth.

 

“Do it,” Rey said simply, wanting everything that he was saying.

 

“Anything, I’d do anything for you. You know that, right?”

 

Kylo pulled back and then kissed her nose sweetly, not wanting to stop showering her with affection. He’d waited for this moment for so long and it was finally happening. He would treasure every second of it, he would do whatever she asked of him.

 

“I know. I don’t deserve it, I-”

 

“You do, you deserve everything and more. I’ll give you it, I’ll give you everything you want, okay?” Kylo interrupted, he just wished she could see herself how he saw her.

 

“Fuck me, Ben. Please,” Rey replied heatedly, she knew there were no other words they could say that would be enough for this moment, actions instead were needed.

 

“With pleasure, wife… need to consummate this manage somehow,” he grinned cheekily and then began kissing her again with everything he had in him.

 

Both of them were panting against the other as he ground into her against the wall as their tongues fought furiously. She bit the bottom of his lip, pulling it towards her as he groaned loudly into her mouth. His eyes darkened even further, and he knew they were heading near the point of no return.

 

“Ben? Rey? Can you both come out here please, we need to cut the cake?” Leia’s voice shouted through the door.

 

Due to being so startled by their interruption, Rey quickly jumped off of Ben as they pushed each other away. Rey’s eyes flew to the door, then down to the large bulge that was poking against Ben’s pants. She laughed nervously, praying that Leia didn’t storm in the room.

 

“Fuck sake,” Ben muttered, his hand coming up to his head to massage his temples.

 

“Just coming, Leia,” Rey shouted.

 

“Thanks, honey. I know that young man in there wants to ravish you, but I am afraid you will both just have to wait till you get home,” Leia called.

 

“Oh, great,” Kylo said as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh my God,” Rey laughed as she shook her head, embarrassed that her mother-in-law had known exactly what they had been up to. “We better get out there…” she said, motioning to the door.

 

“Sure, um, you go first. I need a few minutes.”

 

Rey walked forward, her hand outstretched as she gently squeezed his hard cock through the material, teasing him.

 

“Oh, I think you need more than a few minutes, husband, it’s a shame your wife can’t help you out,” she whispered in his ear seductively, then before he could respond, she pulled back and ran to the door laughing.

 

“You’re gonna be the end of me, you know that, right?” Kylo grit out between his teeth, his own hand flying to his cock and palming it to relieve some of the friction but failing miserably.

 

“Oh, I plan on it,” she joked as she started to open the door and head out to the garden.

 

“Rey?” Kylo called.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Are you free tomorrow?” He asked, suddenly shy.

“Yes, of course. Why?”

 

“I, um, I wanted to see if you would like to go out on a date? You know, do this whole thing right for a change?” Kylo gulped, not sure as to how she would respond.

 

“Of course, Ben, that sounds perfect,” she replied with a smile, then walked out the door.

 

Kylo grinned, happy that she had agreed and then instantly started to plan their first date, he would make it as perfect as possible for her, but first things first, he needed to get rid of the large boner in his pants before eating cake with his family.

 

* * *

 

Brance was mad, livid and needed to punch something, particularly someone called Kylo Ren.

 

He looked around the room, his new apartment was a mess, but the damp walls were covered with photos of Rey. His Rey. She was beautiful, and he needed her back.

 

They could be good again.

 

They _would_ be good again.

 

He was going to get her back, one way or another, if it was the last thing he did.

 

Rey was _HIS_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bet is off!!! They both want each other, A LOT. Did you enjoy the continued teasing? So, the stalker is confirmed as Brance, what does he have planned? Next chapter is the date and...will they finally do it? 
> 
> If you haven't already, please check out my new fic In His Element, Kylo is head of an MC club and he has some fun with rEy on his bike ;)
> 
> Please reach out to me on tumblr -LoveofEscapism, I love chatting to you all.
> 
> Please, please leave me a comment. What do you think?
> 
> Love you all xx


	15. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this story has been completely overwhelming and I love you ALL so much. I am SO sorry for the late update. Please forgive me...
> 
> Massive thank you to my beautiful beta [ Hope you enjoy... please note that things heat up.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel</a>%0AYou%20are%20amazing%20and%20everyone%20needs%20to%20check%20out%20Lindsay's%20stories.%20<3%20%0A%0AAlso,%20my%20lovely%20moodboard%20was%20made%20by%20the%20amazingly%20talented%20<a%20href=)

 

Rey paced back and forth in her bedroom, cursing herself about how ridiculous she was being right now. Sure, she had kissed him. Well, he had kissed her, but she had kissed him back just as hard. She had all but begged for him to fuck her against the wall. The elusive no touching game officially torn to shreds. Not that it bothered her in the slightest, in fact, she was happy it was finally over. However, now she just worried about what it meant for both of them going forward. She couldn’t deny how much things had changed between them. How she _felt_ things for him she never thought possible, not in a million years, but the feelings were there, pumping throughout her entire body and settling deep inside her heart.

A date changed things. It was serious, it was a start of something. People on the outside would find her ridiculous for getting so nervous about going on a date with her husband, but they didn’t understand their situation. To be honest, Rey didn’t even understand their situation. She laughed out loud, walking over to her dresser to lightly spray some hairspray in her curls.

She hoped he liked her outfit, she had put a lot of effort in, which again, she knew was ridiculous. He had seen her with no makeup, yoga pants and her hair up in a messy bun and he’d still gotten a boner. If there was one thing she wasn’t going to worry about, it was the fact that Ben Solo found her attractive. It made her feel powerful, sexy and she always completely relished the way his dark eyes would look her over, his obsidian eyes turning an even darker shade as his eye twitched. She dreamt about it almost every night.

Rey had a quick look at her phone, she said she would meet him downstairs at seven PM. She hadn’t seen him all day; apparently, he had been preparing for their date and she couldn’t wait to see what he had planned. Having a quick once-over in the mirror, she smiled softly, happy with her choice of outfit. She was wearing a red dress with small white polka dots covering it. It had small sleeves then stopped at her elbows, tight on her upper body as the bottom flowed down, the material stopping at her mid-thigh. She looked good. Her patent black pumps finished off the outfit, showing off her long, lean legs. She’d left her makeup light, minus the deep red lipstick that matched her dress. She hoped he liked it, no, she hoped it drove him crazy.

Knowing how she wanted this night to end, she’d picked out her best underwear set. Her black lacy bra and thong was one of her favorites and she liked to hope that Ben would agree, even if the thong wasn’t exactly the comfiest pair of panties she owned.

Throwing a few essentials into her small clutch bag, she slipped on her leather jacket and made her way downstairs. She wasn’t sure where she was meeting Ben in the house but decided he would probably be in the living room, nursing a beer as he waited for her. As she made her way downstairs she jumped as the front door rang.

“I’ll get it,” Rey shouted out to Ben, not waiting for a response as she walked up to the door.

She prayed it wasn’t one of their friends, quickly coming up with excuses to get rid of them as she unlocked the door, pulling it open.

“Ben? What-”

“I’m here for our date,” Kylo smiled, holding out a bunch of gerbera daisies, all different colours.

“What are you doing?” Rey laughed, leaning over and taking the flowers from his hand and bringing them to her nose.

“I think I just told you that, baby. Seven PM, isn’t it?” Kylo laughed.

“You are ridiculous, but sweet! Do you want to come in while I put these in a vase?” Rey asked, she couldn’t believe she was inviting him into his own house.

“Oh no, I’ll wait out here. I wouldn’t want to impose when it’s only our first date. Besides, you look so fucking beautiful that I know if I step inside there we won’t be leaving until I fucking ruin you, then we would miss our dinner reservation and you don’t wanna miss that, Mrs. Solo,” Kylo grinned as he looked his wife up and down, his hands gripping either side of the door as he tried to hold himself back from sweeping her up into his arms.

That dress was like something he would come up with in one of his many fantasies about her. She looked absolutely phenomenal and he wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to control himself for the entire night. She was a vision in red, the most beautiful human being he had ever encountered in his life.

He loved the way she blushed in response to his words and whispered she would be two minutes as she walked into the house with the flowers. He let out a large breath, nervous about the night ahead. The butterflies in his stomach were currently doing somersaults and he prayed that the date would be perfect, for her.

He waited a few minutes for her to come out, still restraining himself from walking inside and taking her over the kitchen counter. He’d thought about doing it more times than he could count, but he wanted her to realize how serious he was about her, about them. He wanted to treat her like a princess, give her the world… and he would if she let him.

She finally came back out and he leaned over, kissing both of her cheeks and basking in her sweet scent.

“Did I mention how beautiful you look?” Kylo sighed as he grabbed her small hand, entwining her fingers with his.

“You did, you don’t look too bad yourself, Mr!” Rey responded cheerily as she gave his hand a tight squeeze.

He looked better than she was letting on. He was sex on legs. Though, if she went into detail on how good she thought he looked, she was sure she would beg him to forget all about their date and she had a feeling it wouldn’t take a lot of convincing. However, she stopped herself, they needed this date. She’d been looking forward to it all day and was excited to spend one on one time with him in a more formal, romantic setting.

“So, are you going to tell me where we are going?” Rey asked sheepishly, she had been wondering all day.

“Nope, don’t worry, you’ll love it,” Kylo said reassuringly as he moved towards his car, opening the door to let her in first.

He quickly moved around to jump in the driver seat and started to reverse out of the drive. As he drove, he picked up her hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it softly. He couldn’t help as his gaze strayed to her legs on more than one occasion. Her short dress was now hiked even further up her thighs and he pictured them wrapped around him and tried with all his might to stop himself from getting hard.

“Will there be paparazzi here?” Rey asked, looking out at all the sights around her.

“Probably. I hope not, but they seem to have a way of finding me no matter where I go. This is a pretty popular spot, so I am sure there will be some camped out. If it bothers you we can leave it, go somewhere else?” Kylo asked, the last thing he wanted was for Rey to be uncomfortable, especially after everything that had been going on lately.

“It’s fine, Ben. I just wanted to check so I was camera ready, make sure they get my good side,” Rey joked, trying to hold back her uneasiness about the thought of people taking her photo.

Even on a normal day, she wasn’t over the moon by the fact that because she was Ben’s wife, people would want a photo of her, but that was the life of a celebrity. No, it was now that every time she heard the click of a camera she thought about the fact that someone was stalking her and taking creepy photos. However, she wasn’t going to let it ruin her night. She didn’t want to let the creep win, instead she wanted to enjoy her night with her husband.

Kylo drove for another fifteen minutes or so, his hands gripping the steering wheel, his dark thoughts thinking about the fact someone was watching Rey. It was hard for him to think about anything else lately. It made him mad with rage, so much so that if he ever got his hands on the person that was doing it, he would surely kill them, no regrets.

He almost missed the last turn off for the restaurant, quickly slamming on the brakes and turning the car to the right, jolting them both in their seats.

“I’m sorry baby, my mind was elsewhere,” he said quickly, checking she was okay.

“Are you okay, Ben?” Rey asked, the concern she felt etched over her beautiful face.

“Yes, sorry… I just, fuck, I was just thinking about you know what again.”

Kylo hated bringing it up and he especially didn’t want to bring it up on their first date. This was supposed to get them away from it all and here he was not twenty minutes in ruining things. If he could slap himself, he would. However, he didn’t want to cause any more incidents with his driving and instead, kept both hands on the wheel as he concentrated on where he was going.

“Don’t apologize. Please. I know it’s hard. I think about it too. More than I want to. I know it haunts you, Ben. That you somehow feel responsible. You’re not. Okay? So, let’s just enjoy tonight and worry about all that shit tomorrow. Deal?” Rey leaned over and squeezed his muscular thigh reassuringly. She loved that he cared about her so much. No one ever really had.

“Deal, anything for you,” he smiled sweetly, enjoying how her hand lingered on his thigh.

He tried to get himself together and pulled up outside the restaurant, so the valet service could take his car. He groaned, there was paparazzi, of course… and they had spotted them. The flashing started almost instantly, while security for the restaurant tried to hold them back.

“You cool with this?” Kylo checked again with his wife, wanting to make sure.

“Yes, I promise, besides, let’s give them a show,” Rey winked, finally removing her hand from his leg.

Kylo jumped out of the car and the cameras started going wild, everyone shouting and asking him question upon question. He, of course, was used to this and just ignored them, jogging round to Rey’s door and opening it. He held his hand out for her, happy when she grabbed it and he helped her out of the car.

“Is it true you had a shotgun wedding?”

“When is the baby due?”

“Mrs Solo, how do you feel about your husband’s string of women?”

“Kylo, how long till you cheat on this one?”

Kylo was angry, no, he was murderous. He turned to the cameras, a snarl on his face in response to their accusations. He would never in a million years cheat on Rey. Ever. Why would he when he had everything he wanted right in front of him?

“Don’t listen to them, babe. Don’t rise to it,” Rey whispered in his ear.

He groaned, stopping himself from going on a tirade just for her. She grabbed onto his neck, twisting it so she could lean up and plant a soft kiss on his lips, effectively calming him down instantly.

The shouts from the paparazzi became even louder, the clicks of the cameras the only thing that could be heard on the street. Kylo failed to notice them now, as he pulled down and looked at Rey like she was the only thing that mattered to him in the world, and she was.

“Sir, can I take your keys for you?” The valet asked from behind him, breaking him out of his trance.

“Thank you,” Kylo responded as he handed the young man the keys.

Taking Rey’s hand in his, they made their way into the restaurant and away from the zoo outside. He let her walk in front of him, trying to shield her as much as possible from the cameras. He knew they would be plastered all over the gossip sites in the next few hours, but he would try his hardest to shield Rey from that.

“What is this place?” Rey asked, looking around the room in awe.

“Well, I thought it would be cool to try something different… this is known as dining in the dark.”

“What?” She laughed.

“Dining in the dark. So, we basically eat, in pitch black, no light,” Kylo responded, hoping she would like this.

“Wow! That is so cool, have you done this before?” She asked excitedly, she had heard about this in the magazine, it was the new craze and she had always wanted to try it.

“No, I haven’t. A few people recommended it though and I thought it would be fun to try. I mean, if you’re not into it we can-”

“Ben, stop. I love it. As long as I’m spending time with you, that’s all that matters. Besides, this is going to be so much fun! You did NOT think about this before getting ready, white shirt? Really?” Rey laughed, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt.

“Fuck. No. Damn. How much you wanna bet I drop something on myself within the first five minutes?” He responded, internally cursing himself. Rey knew at the best of the times how much of a messy eater he was.

“I bet you a blowjob,” she whispered cheekily.

He almost choked, _almost_ , as he answered, “What?”

“If you don’t drop anything, I’ll suck you off… if you do though, well… I won’t,” Rey replied, biting her lip.

“Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me, Rey Solo.”

“I plan to be,” she said seductively, leaning up to capture his lips in her own, biting down softly.

He groaned, loudly enough that he was pretty sure the waiter that was currently waiting for them had heard. Kylo couldn’t care less. He wanted people to see that Rey was his, that she wanted him, nobody else.

Once she pulled away, she turned around and smiled at the young server in front of her, acting like nothing had happened. Kylo was in awe of how easily she could act like she wasn’t bothered, when he was dying inside. Every touch consumed him, took over his entire body as he tried to bring himself back down to planet earth.

“Welcome, Mr and Mrs Solo. Before I start, have any of you dined in the dark before?” The young man asked, looking between the loved up couple, their arms wrapped around the other.

“No, we are dine in the dark virgins, I’m afraid,” Rey joked, looking back at her husband and noticing his raised eyebrow.

“I see. Well, Mr Solo, you have requested the surprise menu. So, one of our waiting staff will come out to escort you in. You will be in complete darkness, we ask that one of you put your hand on the waiter’s shoulder, from there he will guide you into the restaurant and lead you to your table. He will of course, have night vision goggles on, so will be able to see where he is going. He will help you both get seated and then will bring you out a course and a time. Everything else is up to you. If you have any problem during the meal, there is a buzzer on the side of the able and one of us will come over. The waiters try not to spend too much time in the room if they are not needed, it adds to the experience. Now, any questions?” It was clear the man repeated this spiel on a daily basis and hoped they didn’t have any questions.

“No, I’m fine, baby?” Kylo asked her, his hand gripping her small hip.

“I’m ready,” she replied, excited for what was about to happen.

“Okay, grab onto my shoulder, I will escort you in,” the man said, pulling his goggles down over his face as he pulled back the large curtain.

Kylo put his hand on the man’s shoulder as Rey held onto the back of him and they started to follow him inside. They began their walk down a long, dark corridor with only dim lighting which they guessed was there to help them adjust their eyes before going into the pitch darkness.

They finally came to a large door, which the man opened as he shuffled inside. Rey’s other senses were instantly heightened as she gripped Ben tighter as the darkness consumed her. She couldn’t see a thing. It was a strange feeling, but it excited her. She could hear the hustle and bustle of people talking about her, but was unable to focus on any one conversation.

The wove in and out of the tables, making their way to one right at the back of the restaurant.

“Sir, here is your chair, give me your hand and I will place it on the back.”

“Thanks,” Kylo replied, his hand being placed on the back of his chair as he hesitantly took his seat, his large legs hitting off the table legs a few times as he tried to make himself comfortable. This was a different experience for him, but he felt giddy at the fact they were in complete darkness.

“Give me your hand, please,” the man asked Rey, taking her hand in his as he helped her around to the other side of the table across from Kylo.

He pulled out the chair for her and helped her into it and then took their drink orders. A small glass of white wine for both. He advised them he would be out with their starter and their drinks as soon as possible and quickly explained where they would find things on the table before walking away.

“This is so weird,” Rey laughed, she couldn’t see anything, and it was the strangest feeling.

“I know, it’s like I don’t even know if I’m looking at you right now,” Kylo responded, squinting his eyes to see if it would suddenly give him night vision; it didn’t.

“You know, you might make a girl think that you actually don’t want to see her face,” Rey joked, her legs touching Ben’s under the table.

“Think of it more, maybe I wanted to get you in the dark, no one watching, no one caring if we are touching,” Kylo replied, his hand falling under the table and gripping her bare knee.

“You are an evil genius, husband of mine,” Rey responded heartily.

“Don’t I know it,” Kylo replied, tracing small circles on her knee.

They were interrupted when the waiter arrived with their wines, placing it in their hands. They both tried to cheers each other five times before actually clinking glasses as their giggles floated between them. They were both giddy.

Rey brought the glass to her lips, missing it a few times before finally tasting the sweet wine. It was gorgeous, though she didn’t expect anything less from a place like this. It was fancy and all about being different.

“This is apparently a top place for blind dates, if you will,” Kylo said, his hand still on her knee, unable to let go.

“Really? I like that. It gives people the chance to get to know each other instead of instantly focusing on looks. Though, in saying that, I don’t know if I would do it as a blind date,” Rey replied.

“Good, cause if things go my way, you won’t be going on another first date again,” Kylo responded confidently, the image of Rey on a date with anyone but him making his possessive streak come bubbling forward. He was well aware he was being forward, even more because they haven’t actually had a conversation about what they really were. Still, he wanted her to know how much he wanted her. He didn’t want any miscommunication between them on that front.

“I’m glad, Ben. I don’t want to be on a date with anyone, either. Just you.”

Kylo went to speak again when they were interrupted with their starter. Part of the fun was that they didn’t actually know what it was. Of course, when he had booked the reservation they had checked that there was nothing either of them didn’t like. He told them about Rey’s dislike of mushrooms, but apart from that, he was confident they would like anything that they were offered.

He knew this date was a bit out there, a little different from maybe the usual first date, but his sole reason for getting her here was that he wanted to tease her, no, he wanted to drive her crazy with lust, in this restaurant, in the middle of people happily eating their dinner. Sure, he loved the woman, but it still didn’t mean he didn’t like pushing her buttons. Besides, if he had been expected to sit in daylight across from her for a certain number of hours without touching her, he would have failed spectacularly. First, he would let her eat.

Then, he would enjoy his dessert.

“Okay, so how do we do this?” Rey asked, not sure how she was supposed to eat anything when she couldn’t even see where the plate was on the table.

“So, we have a plate between us, I think we should feed each other. No? I will get the cutlery and try and work out what we have here.”

Kylo swept his hand across the table, finally finding his knife and fork. He put them in one hand as the other felt across the table cloth, trying to locate the plate. Once he did, he moved the fork down, scratching the side a few times before effectively piercing something. It felt soft, though he wasn’t sure what it was. He could tell it definitely wasn’t meat, coming to the conclusion it was most likely some sort of vegetable. He picked up his fork, only for the piece of food to plop back down on the plate. After a few attempts, with the same conclusion, he decided to use his hands.

He picked it up, deciding straight away it was some vegetable in some sort of sauce, licking his fingers he realised quickly it was Hollandaise sauce.

“Give me your hand, Rey. Bring mine to the side of your face and I will feed you with the other,” he instructed, holding his free hand out into thin air until she finally locked it with her own and pulled it to her lips, kissing it before placing it on the side of her face. He was grinning, she wouldn’t be able to see it though.

He moved his other arm forward, holding the food as he brought it up to what he believed was her mouth, pushing forward and being rewarded with a loud laugh.

“Ben! You’ve just got sauce all over my nose!” Rey giggled, her hand gripping onto his full palm as she brought it to her mouth and took a large bite. She was sure whatever sauce was on it was now all over her face, but it was just part of the fun.

“Asparagus, yum, fried asparagus in a hollandaise sauce, wow, this is amazing,” Rey said through mouthfuls of food. “You need to try some.”

Rey leaned over and found the plate, picking up her own stem of asparagus and trying to guide it up to Ben’s face as he laughed when she got it all over his cheek. It was clear that this was going to be a messy affair, but that only made it even more fun.

They took their turns, discarding their cutlery as they fed each other, having to use their napkins on more than one occasion to wipe sauce off of their faces. Neither of them had laughed so much in their lives, taking the piss out the other and on some instances deliberately missing the others mouth to wipe it on their face. They felt like two giddy teenagers, on the best first date of their lives.

The conversation was flowing as they went through the next course, it was cod in a white wine sauce with potatoes. For this one, they used their own cutlery while trying to get it into their mouths. Kylo didn’t think he had dropped anything so far, being extra careful after the promise of a blowjob if he was successful. He wasn’t going to let that opportunity pass him by. He’d dreamt about her gorgeous lips wrapped around his cock endless times and to make that reality would be the dream.

Rey told Kylo about her childhood, or lack thereof, and he could tell how she was feeling without actually seeing her. It was clearly a tough subject for her and he could completely understand why. She told him about her parents’ death, of their love for music and how it had been passed onto her, how it was the only thing she had left of them. In return, he told her about his strained relationship with his parents. How he feels like he can never really live up to his younger brother. He explained he knew it wasn’t Poe’s fault and in fact he loved him. However, it was his own personal demons that made him feel as though he wasn’t enough.

He couldn’t help but open up to her, he wasn’t sure if the fact they were in complete darkness helped, it probably did. However, he knew if he was looking into those beautiful, kind eyes of hers he would have opened up just the same. That’s what married couples did after all.

Their conversation moved onto lighter topics as they laughed at Hux’s antics. They enjoyed laughing at his expense, it was like an ongoing joke in their friend group and they knew Hux secretly loved the attention.

They were on their second glass of wine when their table was cleared, the waiter walking away as Kylo asked him to give them a break before their dessert.

“Are you having a good time, baby?” Kylo asked, his hand moving back to her knee as it had previously.

“The best, thank you. This is seriously something I have wanted to do since I heard about it. I’m glad we got to share this together,” Rey replied honestly, she wished she could see his face in this moment.

“Good. You know why I brought you here?” Kylo asked, his hand starting to move further up her thigh.

“Why?”

“Well, apparently, when one sense is cut off, it heightens the others. Have you heard that before?”

His hand was now at the bottom of her dress, he had to lean forward, but knew his arms were long enough that he could reach his desired spot. He felt the fabric between his fingers briefly, they pushed his hand underneath it.

“Hmmm, yes,” Rey whispered in response, more interested in what his hand was doing than what he was actually saying.

She knew no one could see her, so she didn’t care, instinctively and without him even asking her, she opened her legs, letting him know exactly what she wanted.

“Someone is keen,” he grumbled, moving his hand even further so he was now stroking her inner thigh, just below her panties. A part of him wished he’d asked her to go commando, but where was the fun in that? She would have expected it.

“You’ve no idea,” she replied, moaning as his hand drifted over her drenched panties.

“Fuck, Rey. If I’d known you’d been that wet all night, I would have had you over this table. Since I don’t want us to get kicked out, I’ll just fuck your pussy with my fingers, while people sit around us eating their dinner, no idea that your husband is gonna make you gush all over him not even a few feet away. Is that what you want?” Kylo teased, still letting his hand slide up and down against her underwear.

“Please, Ben, please,” she begged, both of her knees hitting either side of the table as she opened her legs up even further, inviting him in.

“Anything for you, baby,” he groaned, pushing her wet panties to the side and finally feeling her hot, wet cunt for the first time.

He groaned loudly, not giving a fuck if anyone heard him. The fact they were in complete darkness, surrounded by people only turned him on even more. He’d seen her pussy before, seen it when she fucked herself with the vibrator and from that moment he’d decided it was his favorite thing in the world. She was wet, fucking soaking for him and he was so close to storming under the table and ravishing her pussy with his tongue. He stopped himself, though. He knew if he had even a taste he would be done for.

He took one finger, stroking up and down her wet folds and making sure that every time he reached the small bud at the top, he would circle it lazily, enjoying hearing how her breathing picked up every time he did. He wished he could see her face, but doing it like this was dirty, filthy and his cock was rock hard in his pants.

“What do you want, Rey?” Kylo asked his wife, continuing his teasing of her, refusing to give her what she really wanted till she told him.

They had spent so much time beating around the bush when it came to how much they wanted the other. Never really saying the words that needed to be said. Now, he all but craved them, needed them.

“You know…” she groaned, pushing her own hand down to grab his own as she tried to move it inside of her.

“Now, now, Mrs Solo. Be patient. Tell me what you want, and I’ll give you it all and even more.”

Rey moaned, her body twisting in the chair as she let go of Ben’s hand and moved her own to grip either side of the table. It was clear they were doing this on his terms and it was one of the hottest things ever. She thought about the fact that if they had been in a normal restaurant that they wouldn’t be able to do this, well they probably could, but they would more than likely be chucked out instantly.

“Rey, tell me,” Kylo asked, interrupting her thoughts and turning her on even more than she thought possible.

“Please,” she moaned, still not relenting.

Kylo began to move his hand away, hoping it would have the desired effect.

“Ben, don’t stop. Please, I need to feel your fingers inside me. Make me come, please,” she whispered, almost groaning.

“As you wish,” he replied quickly, a smirk on his face that she was unable to see.

He reached forward again, with both his hands this time as one held her panties to the side, wasting no time as he slammed two of his long, thick digits into her tight cunt. He could hear it squelch, his fingers pushing against her arousal and he groaned out loud. He hoped if anyone heard him they would think he was just enjoying the food, not realizing that he was currently two fingers deep inside his wife’s gorgeous pussy.

He’d thought about this so many times. How she would feel. None of it lived up to this. Not one. It was clear that she was made for him. Every single part of her was and he knew even more how much they were meant to be. He wished it was his cock, but he would explore that later, for now, he wanted to make her pussy clench around his fingers.

He pulled his fingers back out so now only the tips of them were inside her before quickly slamming them back in again, curling them up so they could hit the spot where she needed them the most.

“Fucksake, Ben,” Rey moaned loudly, one of her knees lifting and slamming off the table in response.

She didn’t care. Couldn’t give two shits about it. This. This was everything.

She gripped the tablecloth as he continued to pummel his fingers in and out of her, moving at an excruciating pace and she could hear how wet she was, how much her body and her mind were enjoying this.

“Fuck me, Ben. Take me here, please. I don’t care, I need your cock. I need it now,” she begged, knowing how pathetic she sounded.

“You want me to take you here? Bend you over this table? Lift up that sinful fucking dress, rip those goddamn panties off you and fuck you raw? What about if I turn the lights on, let everyone watch? Would you like that, baby?” Kylo groaned, moving his fingers even faster as his thumb now rubbed relentlessly against her clit.

He wanted to fuck her, more than anything. He was tempted to. He knew they would get caught though and that was the only thing that was stopping him. He didn’t need that plastered over every paper in the morning. Neither of them needed that. But, fuck, it was hard. His cock and his decision.

“Ben…” Rey moaned, louder this time, teetering off the edge of her release.

“You close, baby? Imagine me fucking you, I’ll do it tonight. As soon as we are home, you’re mine. You have any idea how hard it’s been to watch you for the past few weeks. How I was fucking jealous of a vibrator. Let me tell you, it won’t make you come like I will, nothing will compare. I swear, I’ll ruin you for any other, Rey,” Kylo said hotly, pushing another finger in as he went to town on her pussy.

Rey couldn’t reply, he was doing everything right, making her body feel things she never knew possible and she was sure she would never feel again, not until he was inside her. As soon as the other finger was inside her, his ministrations on her clit were even harder and without any warning her pussy clamped down on his digits as she threw her head back, one of her hands coming up to her mouth to try and stifle her scream.

It didn’t and she screamed out loud, obviously scaring a few people as she heard cutlery being dropped. She was sweating, shaking and unaware of her surroundings after the intense orgasm Ben had just given her.

Kylo quickly pulled his fingers up, bringing them to his mouth and sucking on them loudly. Her taste was even better than he imagined. He knew for a fact her pussy would taste amazing, but this was something else. He couldn’t wait to get his head between her thighs and devour her.

“Is everything okay?” Someone asked them from a table next to them, wondering why the woman had screamed.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I felt something touch my shoulder… I got a fright, but turns out my hair fell out my bun,” Rey replied quickly, thinking of the first lame excuse that she could.

The person grumbled next to her and she wasn’t sure they believed her, but it didn’t matter. She was still dancing on clouds, feeling lighter than life.

“You’re a bad man, Ben Solo.”

“Yes, baby, but, I’m your bad man.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, things are becoming interesting. Please come chat to me on tumblr @ LoveofEscapism.
> 
> I can't wait to hear what you all thing, please leave me a comment :)
> 
> Love for you all.


	16. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happens... finally, they are one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*
> 
> I AM SO SORRY. 
> 
> I know, I have not updated in two months. Who do I think I am? Well, someone who has had no time to write. I've had a tough year, especially last two months. Anyway, moving on. I hope you all forgive me and I have to say I am SO excited to hear what everyone thinks of the chapter. 
> 
> THERE IS SMUT, RATED E, PLEASE BE WARNED. THE FULL CHAPTER IS SMUT SO...
> 
> Massive thank you to my beautiful beta RebelRebel, who is amazing and talented at everything she does <3 she keeps me right and let's me know if I am making any sense!
> 
> Also, massive thanks you the gorgeous bunilicious for this stunning moodboard. <3 <3
> 
> Enjoy...

 

“Your hair fell out your bun? Your hair isn’t even up, baby,” Kylo roared as he drove back to the house. He was well aware that he was probably breaking a few speeding laws, but it didn’t matter because he needed her. He had practically shoved his food down his throat and asked for the cheque as soon as they had finished.

 

“It was the only thing I could think of! What did you expect me to say? Sorry, my husband was just finger fucking me in the restaurant while you were all eating… oh, and don’t forget to try the lamb, I hear it’s delicious!” She replied sarcastically with a twinkle in her eye.

 

Kylo started laughing all over again. He couldn’t remember ever going on a date and having this much fun. Rey really was a light in his life, someone that no matter what they did,  could brighten even his darkest days. As he thought back to “hating” her now, he realized how stupid the whole thing seemed. He’d been afraid of opening up. That had always been his problem. Not now, though. For her, he would be the best version of himself. He would also be the guy that kept smelling her sweet essence on his fingers throughout the meal and needed to have her as soon as possible. They had waited long enough.

 

“Bet you it wasn’t as delicious as what I’m having when I get home,” Kylo groaned as he turned quickly to send her a wink.

 

“Yes, don’t think I didn’t notice how you pulled me out of the place as soon as you could. I know your game, Solo.”

 

Kylo laughed again, there was no point in denying it. It also hadn’t helped that her foot seemed to move it’s way higher and higher until it was rubbing against the place that was already rock hard from touching her. He could play a dirty game, for sure, but Rey Solo was just as devious. She had begged him to fuck her right in front of everyone and if he hadn’t thought they would have been all over the news, he would have. In fact, it was hard enough right now not to jump her while in the car.

 

While he tried to keep his animalistic tendencies at bay, he suddenly felt her small hand grip him through his jeans. He jumped slightly, his eyes flickering over to her and then back onto the road. Her eyes screamed that she was about to get her revenge on him for what had happened and he was in no position to stop her—instead, he welcomed it.

 

“Baby, what are you doing?” He asked, hands gripping the steering wheel as she started to unzip his jeans.

 

“Well, I noticed that you didn’t drop anything on your gorgeous shirt and I am pretty sure I promised you a blow job, no?”

 

Kylo couldn’t breathe, especially when he heard Rey spit on her hand and then felt her start to stroke his cock. He let out a strangled moan, face flushed at just how tormented he sounded. He felt embarrassed, but it quickly passed as he noticed the way she bit her lip; she was enjoying touching him, enjoying the animalistic sounds that he was making.

 

His eyes quickly darted back to the road ahead, the higher up in the hills they moved, the quieter everything became.

 

“Let me taste you, Ben.”

 

His cock twitched in her soft hands, answering the question for him when his mouth couldn’t. Sure, this was probably dangerous, but he was driving slow enough along the street that he knew it would be okay.

 

As he thought back to how hard this woman had made him over the past few weeks with all her teasing, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. Adrenaline and lust poured throughout his entire body and he was in half a mind to pull the car over and fuck her tight, wet cunt in his back seat. He didn’t, though—instead, he moved the hand closest to Rey off the wheel as she leaned forward, her mouth mere inches from his cock as he moved his arm back over her head so it was now placed back on the wheel.

 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long, husband,” Rey said huskily, her tongue slipping out to lick the tip of him.

 

“Fuck, baby,” Kylo groaned as he tried to keep his eyes on the road and not on his wife’s face that was hovering over his cock.

 

Rey’s hand still gripped the bottom of his shaft as she squeezed it softly before sucking gently on his tip. Kylo fought the urge to buck his hips up into her mouth. He needed her to take all of him.

 

“Fuck me with your mouth, wife. I need it,” he moaned, knowing that he was half a second away from begging her.

 

Luckily, he didn’t need to as her hot mouth closed in around him, taking as much as she could as he felt himself bottom out at the back of her throat. He groaned, his grip so tight on the steering wheel he was surprised he hadn’t broken it. She was amazing, gorgeous, sexy and she was all his. He could hardly believe this was happening; but here he was, driving his car with Rey sucking him off. It was a fantasy he had always had, he hadn’t even told her but she’d wanted to do it anyway. If he wasn’t already one hundred percent sure that she was perfect for him, then this would have pushed him over the edge.

 

“Do you like that, Ben? Do you like me sucking your huge cock?”

 

“Yes, fuck, yes. More,” he asked, trying to sound dominant but failing completely.

She took him in her mouth again, head bobbing up and down. She started off with a slow pace and it was driving him crazy. He knew he probably shouldn’t but before he could stop himself, his hand left the wheel again and gripped onto her hair as he started to move it himself, up and down his long shaft.

 

Rey hummed against him, showing how much she liked him taking charge as the vibrations drove him wild. He pushed her head a little further, making sure she took all his cock. This was unbelievable, unlike any sexual experience he had ever encountered in his life before. He couldn’t quite believe they were at this point. Sure, if he was being honest, he’d thought about her choking on his cock many times since he met her, but not like this—this was perfect.

 

Rey continued with her brutal pace, even speeding up the movements as he continued to drive. Kylo quickly looked in the mirror of the car and was happy to see that there was no one behind him; he was pretty sure he was currently driving around ten miles per hour, which was ridiculous, but it was the only way he was able to control the vehicle.

 

“Rey, fucksake, you angel. I need you to stop, okay? I don’t want you to—but fuck, we are almost home, look… and I need to take you inside and cum deep inside you, okay? Please, baby,” Kylo pleaded loudly, his voice coming out all over the place due to the fact he was almost ten seconds away from spurting down her throat.

 

Rey kissed his dick softly on the tip and finally pulled back, looking rather happy with herself and he didn’t blame her. She had every right, it was without a doubt the best blowjob he had ever received in his life. Rey amazed him in every way possible and he couldn’t get enough of her, couldn’t help but be so excited to uncover as much of her as he could.

 

Kylo finally picked up the pace of the car, speeding again down the street to his house and pulling up at the gate where he quickly entered the code and raced down the long driveway. He couldn’t wait a second more to have her. He was starving for her, _only_ her. He parked the car haphazardly in his drive and grabbed her, pulling her body over the car so she was now on top of him as his lips fused against hers.

 

It was as if all the pent-up sexual tension that they had accumulated over the years was now allowed to roam free, and it did. Their tongues clashed messily, hungry to feel as much of the other as possible. His hands were on her toned thighs, massaging the soft skin as her own hands roamed his hair, pulling on it as she gently bit his lip.

 

Their movements were frenzied; pulling and pushing at the other, tugging to bring them closer and then thrusting away again to get a better angle. It was a battle, much like how their relationship had started so long ago.

 

“You have any idea what you do to me? All night I kept thinking about how much I wanted to rip this dress off you,” Kylo whispered into her ear, his large hands tracing the V of her dress and without giving her a warning, ripping it down the middle to expose her small, pert breasts.

 

“Ben! I just bought this dress!”

 

“I’ll buy you a hundred more so I can do the same thing over and over,” he replied quickly and then latched onto her nipple, sucking the nub and then biting gently as Rey’s hips bucked over him.

 

He wanted to touch her, to thrust straight into her pussy right in this car, every single inch of his body was telling him to, but instead he stopped himself. This was their first time, he hoped with all of his heart that is wasn’t their last, but no matter what, his wife deserved better than this. Better than his car. She deserved everything.

 

“Wait, baby. Let’s go inside, okay?” Kylo said, slowing the pace down of their rushed motions as he kissed her nose gently and a small smile graced her beautiful face.

 

He stared at her for a few minutes, taking in every feature he could. It was harder to see the small details in the dark of the car, but he could still see her clearly. He’d never laid eyes on someone like her before, never knew that he could love this much. It scared him, more than he would ever admit to anyone. He wasn’t even sure she loved him in return, he hoped for it, but he didn’t know for sure. Yes, something had changed between them and they were now here, at another point of no return.

 

“Okay. I’d like that very much,” she replied shyly, her hand coming up to push the hair out of his face.

 

They open the car door and Kylo picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder like a caveman and slapping her ass teasingly. He runs into the house, unable to hide just how little patience he has to finally be with his wife.

 

They’d both waited for this moment for longer than either of them even realized. He is finally in the house and doesn’t hesitate to do anything other than make his way up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom.

 

“If the phone goes, if the door goes, if there is a fucking apocalypse going on outside; I don’t care. You got that? I’m not letting anyone ruin this moment, Rey. It’s me and you, always, okay?” Kylo said, his voice laced with emotion and finality.

 

“You and me, always,” Rey responded when he set her down on his bed.

 

They both meant it, they could see the sincerity in each other's eyes. The crazed passion and lust that they had felt in the car changing to something more, something important… something so special.

 

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, Rey, and the fact I get to call you my wife—I— I don’t know how I got so lucky,” he spoke, chickening out on saying those all-important three words, but hoping that she heard them all the same.

 

“Alcohol helped,” she joked in response. “Also, I guess it doesn’t hurt that you are the sexiest man on the planet, so you had that going for you too.”

 

Kylo chuckled loudly as he started to unbutton his shirt, watching as her eyes hungrily took in every new bit of skin he showed. He was built, muscular and he knew that she found it sexy as hell. He would get up an extra forty-five minutes earlier every morning to work out and maintain this body if it meant she would continue to look at him like that. Once finished, he discarded the rest of his clothing on the floor—he’d worry about the mess in the morning.

 

He took her in, lying on his bed like she had been the other week, but this time it was different, this time he could touch her.

 

“Strip for me, Rey, please,” he asked as his hand flew to his hard cock, pumping it softly up and down as she pulled off her torn dress and then quickly discarded her thong, leaving her completely bare to him.

 

They both stared at the other, fully taking each other in, a small smile on each of their faces. It was happening, finally. They could be together. Enjoy their bodies and finally unite and consummate their marriage. Kylo wanted to laugh when he thought about everything that had gotten them to this point, it could be a Hollywood film it was that ridiculous, but it didn’t matter, he would do it all again in a heartbeat.

 

Rey moved up the bed so she was now lying on the pillows, her legs open for him and she smiled softly, welcoming him into her arms and he eagerly complied. He leaned above her and dropped his head to kiss her lips. He could get high on the taste of them, of the small moans she made when his hands roamed her body, not leaving an inch untouched.

 

“I want to taste you, Rey.”

 

“No. I want you to, but later, please. I need you, Ben. I need my husband inside me,” she whimpered, her guard finally completely dropped.

 

He groaned loudly, Rey hardly ever referred to him as her husband. The words she spoke meant more to him than anything. She was giving him everything, letting him take any part of her that he wanted.

“I need to get a condom, hold on,” he muttered quickly, about to move from his place on top of her.

 

“No, I’m on the pill—and I’m clean—if you…” Rey stuttered, her face flushed.

 

“I’m clean too. Are you sure?” Kylo replied quickly, not quite believing his luck, but taking whatever he could get. The thought of having her raw, of truly _feeling_ her made his head spin.

 

“Yes, please. I want nothing else.”

 

Kylo had all the reassurance he needed, his lips hungrily crashing against her own as his hand slipped down to her soft folds. He pushed two fingers inside of her at once, not surprised to find her dripping wet for him. She moaned as he curved them just right, hitting that sweet spot at a furious pace, preparing her for what was to come.

 

“Ben, fuck me, I need your cock to fill me up,” Rey whined, her head rolled back against the pillows.

 

“As you wish, wife.”

 

He pulled his fingers out of her, sucking them as he groaned and then lined the head of his cock against her core.

 

“Rey, open your eyes,” he said softly, leaning back as he watched them flutter open. “I want you to watch what you do to me. I want to see how your eyes darken when I sink into you.”

 

Rey squirmed underneath him, clearly even more turned on by his words. He’d meant every single one of them. This was special. This was _everything_.

 

Unable to hold off anymore, Kylo’s cock parted her lips and the tip pushed inside, both of them groaning simultaneously. He was going to take his time, push in slowly inch by inch, he really _was_ , but, he didn’t. Instead, he sheathed his full cock inside her, bottoming out as her hands gripped onto his taut back.

 

He didn’t move again for a few seconds, letting her adjust to his size and also trying to talk himself down from cumming straight away. He’d never get over it if he ruined their first time by not being able to give her a good, proper fucking before spilling his load. He had to be better than that, for her. He needed her to feel all the pleasure he felt and more.

 

“Are you okay?” He checked, he knew the answer, but it didn’t hurt to check.

 

“Yes, perfect. More. Move, Ben,” she commanded as she kissed his lips.

 

And move he did, in and out, first at a torturous pace as he took in every inch of her face, every reaction, memorizing what she liked best, what spots were her undoing. His hand was on her clit already, rubbing it in soft circles to match the slow pace. She was mewling, clawing his back and begging him for more, but he didn’t give her it, not just yet. Instead, he built the pressure, taking his time until she clamped down on him, her second orgasm of the night washing over her body. It wouldn’t be her last.

 

He struggled with the slower pace as she fluttered around him, her moans loud and she whimpered words that made no sense. It was beautiful to watch, it was almost, _almost_ , his undoing. He laid his forehead against her own as she came back down, his hips still rolling into her. He wasn’t finished yet, not by a long shot.

 

“You are so gorgeous when you cum, baby. I want to make you feel like this all day, every day,” he said huskily, kissing her again as he started to finally pick up his pace. “Now, well, now I’m going to fuck you properly, so fucking hard that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. Do you want that, Rey?”

 

“Fuck, yes… please, please, Ben.”

 

He suddenly pulled out of her and flipped her over so she was on her knees. She knew what was about to happen and her hands gripped the headboard, ready for whatever he was about to throw at her.

 

Holding onto both of her hips, he pounded deep into her with one brutal thrust and she moaned his name, her head already falling onto the pillows. He shuffled his own legs apart, effectively opening Rey’s even wider as his large hands moved to each of her ass cheeks as he gripped them, pushing them back and forth as he started to fuck into her with abandon.

 

It was the same as before, in and out, except with one crucial difference; he was destroying her in the best way possible. She was screaming, groaning, begging for more, _harder_ , for him to never stop. It was animalistic but beautiful. Their bodies made to fit the other. A perfect match.

 

His hips were bucking wildly, the sweat dripping from him as he didn’t miss a beat. Rey couldn’t hold onto the headboard any longer, her ass was now in the air as the rest of her body lay on the bed, unable to move.

 

“Ben, fuuuuuuuuucccck, Ben. Amazing. Fuck. More.”

 

He groaned in response and grinned; she was close. He started working on her clit again, watching the pressure as he knew it would still be sensitive from his previous ministrations. She didn’t seem to mind, in fact, she instructed him to press harder, so he did and she instantly orgasmed. Her pussy pulsed around him as he continued to fuck her with abandon; she screamed his name out loud and then he was there, right over the edge with her as he shouted her name, cumming deep inside her as she milked him dry.

 

Ben had orgasmed many times before, but not like this. Never like this. Never while he had been so connected to the person he was with. It changed everything. He’d never be with another woman for the rest of his life, he was even more sure of that now. Rey was it for him. She was his and he was hers. Mind, body, and soul.

 

Rey collapsed on the bed as Kylo fell with her as he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close to his chest, their legs intertwined. They were both breathing heavily, neither of them able to speak. It was better than either of them had ever imagined. It was life-changing and Kylo hoped, no, he prayed that Rey had gotten a good night's sleep the previous night because after that there was no way he wasn’t going to do it again and again… and again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are, they FINALLY consummated the marriage. 
> 
> I am so nervous to hear what you think. I hope you are still reading? Please leave me a comment <3
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr LoveofEscapism or on twitter on the same name :)
> 
> Thank you for reading beautiful people xo


	17. Make Me Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our newlyweds are getting to know each other and the Team Reylo WhatsApp group weights in ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all my lovely readers, hope you are all having a nice week.
> 
> Can I just say a massive THANK YOU for your lovely comments on the last chapter. I was SO nervous and you all made me feel much better. This is another BIG chapter for The Solo's and I would love to hear what you all think.
> 
> I could not have done this without my amazing beta [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel) who helped me out so much with this chapter. Please go and check out her fics, she floors me with everything she writes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, thank you to my salty pretzel and RL love [Polkadotdotdot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadotdotdot/pseuds/Polkadotdotdot) for this gorgeous moodboard!
> 
>  
> 
> Please note that there is smut throughout most of this chapter... so, enjoy.

 

**Chapter Seventeen - Make Me Whole**

 

Rey was currently riding Ben like she was riding a horse into war; hard, fast and taking absolutely no prisoners. They had spent twenty-four hours in bed, only moving for Ben to run to the door half naked to grab the pizza they had ordered. That was what her life was currently about right now— pizza and fucking. She’d never been happier. 

She was lost in the feeling as his large hands gripped her hips punishingly, pumping her up and down on his cock. No matter how many times they did it, he still seemed to be able to hit new spots inside of her that drove her crazy. She’d orgasmed countless times and she knew that when she went back to work she would more than likely be unable to walk. Not that she was complaining; being sore from a good fucking was always a positive in her eyes.

“Rey, baby, you feel so fucking good,” Ben groaned loudly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

She leaned forward, fusing their lips together as she started to twerk on top of him at a brutal pace. She was close, and the way his hands tightened even harder let her know that he was, too. The angle she was currently at meant that her clit rubbed him with every movement. The feeling was delicious, mind-blowing and it was tearing her apart. 

“Ben, I’m so close—”

He grunted in response, pulling his mouth from hers and latching onto her neck. It would be fair to say that not much of her body had been left unmarked. He’d taken a liking to sucking red blotches all over her skin; her tits and neck were a picture and could literally be used for someone to play connect the dots. 

“Cum for me, baby. Please. I need to feel you cum all over my cock.”

Rey needed no further instruction; her pussy clamped around him as she started to feel her orgasm throughout every single pore of her body. She felt the heat from her orgasm focusing on one part of her body as she screamed out his name. It seemed to be his undoing too, he continued to thrust up into her as he held on for dear life, curses flying from his mouth as his seed coated her walls, filling her up as it had done countless times over the past day. 

She would never tire of this feeling. It was all-consuming, taking over every single part of her and leaving her mind blank. The only thing that she could register was  _ him _ . She’d never thought she would need someone like this, that she would want them in her life so desperately. But here she was, on top of her husband in post-coital bliss, feeling every part of him.

It hadn’t been long that they had been together, properly together, but for some reason, she didn’t want to ever think of her life without him now. The thought of them splitting and parting ways at the end of the year made her heartache. She was in love. She’d thought in her life that she had felt love before, but she was wrong. This was love. This was home. 

“Please, please, don’t leave me,” she murmured into his neck, her face flushed in embarrassment of her omission. She’d never felt more vulnerable. 

“Baby, look at me,” he whispered, his hand coming to press her cheek gently to face her towards him. His eyes were dark, deep and it was if she could see into his soul and he could see hers in return. “It’s you and me. I am not going anywhere. I promise you, Rey.” 

She kissed him in response, pouring everything into her kiss she was too scared to say. A small tear escaped her from her socket, trailing down her cheek until it fell onto him. He pulled back, looking at her again and smiling. Ben Solo had many smiles; he had that wolfish grin when he knew he was getting his way, he had that victorious smile when he had finally worked a problem out and then, then there was this smile. The one that was so sincere, so sweet that she didn't quite know what to do with it. He looked at her like she hung the moon. No one, absolutely no one had ever looked at her that way before. 

“Are you crying?” he asked her gently, pulling her hips up as he left her body and quickly pulling her even closer. 

“No… no, I um— I had something in my eye.”

Ben laughed out loud, leaning forward and kissing both of her eyes, his dry lips soaking up the tears that were now free falling, mirroring her heart. She couldn’t really pinpoint when she started loving him. It wasn’t something that just happened. It had grown over time. All the little things he did for her, the way he looked at her, the way he held her. They all attributed to her feelings. She couldn’t tell him. She wasn’t sure he even felt the same and if she said those three words, then where would that leave them if he rejected her? She wasn’t sure could stand it.

“You’re an awful liar, Rey Solo. Thank God you are not an actor,” he joked as he continued to kiss away her salty tears. 

“I’m just happy. I don’t… look, I don’t really know how to open up, how to be vulnerable with people. But, I want you to know, this means everything to me. You— you mean everything to me.” 

She looked away again, she didn’t expect a response from him. But she just needed to say something to let him know this wasn’t just sex for her. It wasn’t something that she could just get over and forget about. Things had changed, molded into something so beautiful. 

“I feel the same, Rey. This, what happened with us, I think it’s the best mistake I’ve ever made in my life,” Ben said earnestly. 

“Who knew getting drunk in Vegas and getting married would end up like this,” she laughed, pulling back a little to push his dark hair from his face. It was so soft compared to the rest of him. 

“I know if I had known this would happen, I would have shipped you out to Vegas with a liter of vodka the moment I met you.” 

“Very funny. Do you say that to all the girls?” 

“Just you, Rey. Only you.” 

 

* * *

 

**TEAM REYLO**

**_Finn_ ** _ : OKAY, they must be banging. We haven’t heard from either of them in like two days.  _

**_Poe_ ** _ : Why does that automatically mean they are having sex? They could be doing something else… _

**_Phasma_ ** _ : Like what? Baking? Knitting? _

**_Poe_ ** _ : I was thinking more like murdering each other… or like, binging Riverdale.  _

**_Hux_ ** _ : What’s Riverdale? _

**_Finn_ ** _ : Don’t you work in TV, you dork? _

**_Hux_ ** _ : Enough of the dork! Yes, I do, but that doesn’t mean I watch that shit. _

**_Poe_ ** _ : Call Riverdale shit one more time, I dare you, HUGS! _

**_Hux_ ** _ : What did we say about that fucking nickname? _

**_Finn_ ** _ : CAN WE GET BACK TO THE MATTER AT HAND HERE? REYLO ARE BANGING AND I’M HERE FOR IT. _

**_Phasma_ ** _ : Hmmm, okay. But, we need proof. Hugs, have you heard from Kylo at all?  _

**_Hux_ ** _ : Not you too, I thought you were on my side?! And no, I’ve heard nothing. I phoned him, but it went to voicemail.  _

**_Finn_ ** _ : Same thing with me and Rey!!!!! The fuckening is happening. One way ticket to Smutville please for the Solos. Bang Central.  _

**_Poe_ ** _ : I love you, but please, please never use any of those words EVER again.  _

**_Finn_ ** _ : Well, we all know someone that won’t be going to Bang Central tonight, am I right? _

**_Poe_ ** _ : SMH _

**_Hux_ ** _ : PLEASE STOP _

**_Phasma_ ** _ : SHAG CITY _

**_Finn_ ** _ : Phasma gets it. Okay, so meet you all there in 20 mins? _

**_Poe_ ** _ : He says that like we aren’t already in the car. _

**_Phasma_ ** _ : Done. _

**_Hux_ ** _ : I swear if I see Kylo naked, I will blame you all! _

* * *

 

Kylo was happy. No, not happy, he was ecstatic. Being with Rey, really being with her was making him feel things he never knew were possible. She’d opened up to him and it was more than he could ever have hoped. He’d been so close to telling her he loved her, but stopped himself in the fear that he would scare her away. They had come leaps and bounds recently and he didn’t want to do anything to hinder that. 

He had to pick the right moment, make it special, for her. He couldn’t help but think she probably had a good idea of his feelings anyway, he wasn’t exactly the best at keeping his cards close to the chest and Rey seemed to have a way of making him feel brave. 

They were lying on the sofa after finally leaving the bedroom. She was wearing one of his shirts and nothing else, it was very distracting. Distracting enough that he was now currently face down in her pussy eating her out. He’d never tasted anything so sweet and was sure he could live on her only. Her legs were shaking around his neck, her moans so loud as she tugged on his hair. He wasn’t sure how he survived before this. He never wanted that to be an option again. She was his. 

Kylo groaned, enjoying this probably as much as she was as he inserted two of his digits inside of her, curling them round to her special spot as he rubbed vigorously. She was close. So fucking close and he was sure he would explode in his boxers at any moment if he didn’t control himself. He wanted to cum in her, nowhere else was good enough for him now. 

“Let go, baby,” he commanded, his tongue flicking over her clit in a way that drove her crazy.

She was so near, whining loudly when suddenly the doorbell rang, interrupting them and making them both jump away from the other. He groaned again, though this time it was for a completely different reason.

“For fucksake, can people not just leave us the hell alone? Come here, fuck them,” he said darkly, pulling her legs back to him again as he latched onto her pussy, determined that she would finish. 

He knew who it was. They had both checked their phones and noticed the many missed calls and texts from their group of friends that for some ridiculous reason couldn’t leave them alone for five minutes at a time. He couldn’t help but think they should start looking for a more chilled out friend group. One that wasn’t intent on knowing and being involved in every aspect of their lives. 

The doorbell rang again, followed by a loud knock on the door and Rey pulled away, it was clear the moment was gone and he felt murderous. He looked down at himself, hard in his boxers, and then over at his beautiful wife, sprawled out on his sofa with her legs open wide, inviting. It was clear what they had both been doing. It wouldn’t take a detective to work it out. Still, they could still have their fun.

“They are pricks. I swear. Do you want me to answer? I don’t think they will go away,” he said, rubbing his hands in his face and trying to calm himself down.

“Just answer. They might as well know.” 

“Nope. I say we don’t say a thing. Act normal. They will know and we will know that they know. But, let’s make them as uncomfortable as possible, what do you say?” He winked, a wicked gleam in his eye.

“I say I like what you are thinking, dear husband. Count me in,” she replied, standing up and sorted herself out as much as possible.

He took a few deep breaths, willing his boner away as he tried to think of anything except his almost naked wife and the fact he could still taste her on his tongue. It wasn’t an easy feat, but as soon as he pictured the time he walked in on his brother and Finn in a compromising position— well his cock was finally starting to soften. 

Kylo did a quick once-over of the living-room; it was a mess and there was a strong smell of sweat and sex that he knew his friends would pick up on. Well, if they were just going to come over uninvited, then they would have to deal with the consequences. Simple.

After sorting the cushions on the couch he made his way to the door, not bothering to put on any further clothing. He wanted to make them as uncomfortable as possible. They’d given him a severe case of blue balls and he was in no mood to be accommodating.

“Finally, we thought that— wow, really? Answering the door half naked?” Poe asked, shielding his eyes as much he could when he noticed the state of undress Kylo was in.

“What did I say?” Hux groaned, also looking away. “I specifically said I did NOT want to see a naked Kylo.”

“Well, maybe if you all didn’t just show up unannounced you wouldn’t run into that problem. Ever think about that?” Kylo replied, his voice monotone and verging on the point of being uninterested.

The group of friends looked to each other, then pushing Kylo to the side ran into the house to find Rey. He shook his head, thinking for the second time in under five minutes that he really needed to evaluate his friendships. Apparently, they were unaware of a thing called personal space between a married couple. 

He followed slowly behind them as they scrambled to get into the living room first. Finn screeched when he noticed Rey sitting on the sofa in Kylo’s clothes. Even though he was the actor out of the group, he always noticed that Finn seemed to have a flair for the dramatics. He really should set him up for some auditions.

“What is going on here?” Phasma asked, feigning shock at both of her friends being caught half-naked.

“What do you mean?” Rey replied, the innocence and confusion of what they were asking etched over her face. Kylo smirked behind his friends; it seemed as though maybe it should be Rey that was the one with the best acting talent.

“Well, you are wearing  _ that  _ and Kylo is, well he isn’t really wearing anything. Your hair looks like you’ve been ravaged by an animal; again, see Kylo and on top of that you have both been M.I.A!” Finn ranted, his hands pointedly on his hips as he looked between them both.

“So? What are you suggesting?” Kylo asked, making his way over to the sofa and sitting down next to Rey, a little closer than was normal for two people who were fake married and not into each other. His thick thigh was resting against hers and he felt the electricity start to flow throughout his body; it seemed he wasn’t the only one that noticed as currently, all eyes were on them.

“Really, brother? Playing coy? That’s not like you.” Poe pointed out, screwing his eyes as he tried to dissect what exactly was going on.

Kylo was finding it increasingly harder not to laugh. Their friends wanted them to squeal, wanted them to confirm the obvious. There was an eerie silence in the room as they waited for either Rey or Kylo to speak. But they weren’t going to. They wouldn’t give the interrupters that satisfaction when they had stolen their own. 

He leaned over, picking up the TV remote and pressed it on, acting as nonchalant as possible as he flicked through the channels, settling on ESPN highlights. He could see out the corner of his eyes that the gang still hadn’t moved from their spot, each of their mouths hanging open. Kylo decided to up the ante, moving his arm round the back of the couch so it was over Rey’s shoulders and she settled in closer, her head resting on his neck.

“You really aren’t going to say anything?” Hux said, finally deciding he had been standing for long enough and sitting down on the chair next to him. His eyes still never left them, waiting for them to crack.

“About?” Rey replied, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to stop herself from smiling.

“You two are so ridiculous. Maybe about the fact that you are like… well— that!” Finn threw his hands up in the air, clearly over the charade and pissed at the fact they weren’t saying anything. He hated not being in the know and they knew that this was killing him. 

“What?” Kylo asked again. 

“ALL OVER EACH OTHER!” Phasma shouted, motioning to them and taking a seat next to Hux. 

“We are being normal.” Rey shrugged her shoulders and focused back on the TV.

“Oh, so if I go upstairs right now to Kylo’s bedroom, it’s not gonna look like you had a marathon fucking session?” Finn called their bluff.

“I don’t know, Finn. Will it?” Kylo stared him dead-on.

“I swear, you two are made for each other,” Poe laughed, walking over to the fridge to pull out a beer.

“I will catch you in the act if it’s the last thing I do. Game on Reylo!” Finn whispered harshly, then followed his other half to get his own drink.

Their friends seemed to give up for now, all taking their usual places and bickering about what to watch on TV. Kylo smiled, rubbing Rey’s shoulder affectionately and already counting down the minutes till they left so he could have her again. 

He knew that he and his wife would lose this bet with Finn. He planned to have her as many times as possible and he was pretty sure that they would end up in some pretty compromising positions, but for now, this was also just as fun. 

* * *

 

“I’d like to speak to Rose Tico, please,” the cruel voice said, his anger at how everything had turned out clear in his tone.

He’d sent that stuff to Rey and Kylo, thinking that it would spook them and she’d leave. She was supposed to leave him by now. They couldn’t be married, not really. It was ridiculous. He knew he was now grasping at straws. He needed to bring them down and he also knew that Rose Tico might just be his ticket for doing it. 

“Who should I say is calling?” 

“Tell her it’s someone that wants Kylo and Rey to break up just as much as she does.” 

“Hold the line.” 

And he did. He would wait forever if it meant he had a chance at getting Rey back.

“I’ll put you right through.”

Perfect.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... she loves him, he loves her... WHEN WILL THEY TELL THE OTHER? Not going to lie, I want to be part of that Team Reylo chat. Do you have any idea what is going to happen with the mystery caller and Rose? I love Rose in the movies and in all my fics she is soooo sweet, so it is kinda fun to play her this way. There will be more to her character, that is all I am gonna say.
> 
> Please leave me some comments and kudos, they honestly just mean so much to me.
> 
> Also, come find me on tumblr and twitter under LoveofEscapism :)


	18. Fine Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has some fears about Rey eventually leaving him and they both attend his work party with an interesting guest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are my lovely readers, another chapter. Based on my outline there is going to be approx. another 5-8 chapters of this story. We are slowly moving onto the pain train, which I apologise for in advance, but right now, here is some happier times. 
> 
> I want to say thank you to you all for your support and sticking with this story, it means the world to me and hearing from you all makes me smile more than you know. 
> 
> The biggest thank you goes to my gorgeous friend and amazing beta [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel)  
> who literally helps me SO much with every chapter. You're the best babe! 
> 
> Also, thank you to my wife/daddy (don't ask) [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever) for the stunning moodboard. I love it SO much. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy...

 

**Chapter Eighteen - Fine Lines**

 

Ben couldn’t remember the last time he had been so inspired, so into writing that his fingers were flying over the keyboard with ferocity. The best thing about it all was that what he was producing felt good—it felt right. And it was all because of Rey.

Half because she just made him _that_ fucking happy, but also because the main character was based on her, of her story. A part of him felt a little uneasy that he actually hadn’t told her that yet but he wanted to finish it first—for it to be a surprise. 

It didn’t paint her in a bad light or anything like that. It was just personal, he guessed, especially to her. It was about a struggling orphan, who used music to get through her life. She was beautiful, strong, bright. Just like Rey.

“Are you ever going to come to bed?”

Ben jumped, slamming the laptop down so Rey, who was now leaning over his shoulder, couldn’t see what he was writing. He took a deep breath and leaned back into her as she started to massage his shoulders, her small hands doing wonders.

“What time is it, baby?” he asked. He had been so swept up in his writing that he completely forgot about things like… sleeping.

“Three AM and I missed you,” she replied sweetly, still rubbing him and leaning forward to kiss the back of his head.

He smiled; a real smile that flowed straight from his heart. It was becoming a permanent fixture, just like Rey. The only time they were ever apart was when they had to go to their respective jobs, and even then they talked all day. He couldn’t imagine his life without her now, without her as his wife.

Time had passed quickly, too quickly in fact, now only seven months to go until their time was up. Of course, he prayed it didn’t actually turn out that way, but it was clear that neither of them was ready to bring it up with the other.

He knew why he didn’t; he was too scared he’d ask too much of her and then lose her before they had even really started. He didn’t want to scare her with just how _much_ he felt for her, instead, he tried to show it, small gestures here and there that he would never do for another soul. 

“Sorry, I was completely in the zone, I didn’t even realize.”

“When you gonna show me?”

“When it’s done.”

“What if I offer a sexual act for each chapter. That’s a fair deal,” she giggled, her hands now trailing down the front of his chest.

“You’re dangerous. But let’s be honest, baby, you couldn’t keep away.”

He loved their back and forth, he loved how she laughed out loud and then started kissing his neck, every few seconds whispering in his ear how he was right, how she never wanted to be away from him, how much she _needed_ her husband. She said it all. Everything except those three words that he wanted her to say more than anything in the world. 

He felt it. He was completely in love with her, mind, body and soul, but he was too chicken to tell her. _Pussy_ , he thought. 

“Come to bed, I want to wrap myself around you like a koala and sleep.”

Rey kissed his neck for good measure and grabbed one of his hands to pull him off the couch. He didn’t need to be told twice—he would go wherever she went.

“Why wait?” he said lowly, taking her by surprise and lifting her up, her arms and legs now wrapped around him as they both laughed loudly.

Their noses touching, his large hands gripping her hips, he looked into her eyes; they were beautiful, warm, inviting and he could get lost in them, get lost in her.

“You’re a bad man,” she joked, taking her hand and pushing the hair out of his face. She looked at him like she thought he was anything but.

“Yeah, but you like it, don’t you?”

“More than you know,” Rey replied, kissing him soundly on his lips.

He wanted to know, wanted to know exactly what she thought, wanted to know what was running through her brain. Did she love him? Did she want to stay? It sounded like she did. She acted like she did. He’d never felt so grounded, yet unsteady in his life before.

She kept kissing him, slowly, with meaning and he walked back, sitting back down on the couch, but now with her on top of him.

They were like two teenagers that had just kissed for the first time—neither of them letting their mouth leave the other until they were gasping for air. Their hands roamed, all over, but never anything more. This wasn’t about that, it was about just _being_.

Sure, his dick was so hard that he could barely stand it, and the whimpering noises she was making didn’t help the situation, but this, right now, was everything. There was no rush. They were just enjoying the other.

“You drive me crazy, Ben Solo,” she whispered, pulling back from him, her eyes glazed.

“You’ve no idea, baby,” he replied, grabbing her and starting their make-out session all over again.

This was heaven. This was how he wanted to live his life. He just had to grow some balls and tell his wife he loved her. How could that be this hard?

 

* * *

 

“It’s bullshit, Hux.”

Ben was angry, no, he was furious. Apparently, Brance got the all clear, and worse than that, they had no other leads. Useless, fucking useless and he was trying his hardest not to punch the wall next to him.

“I know, I get it, I’m just as angry as you,” Hux replied, pacing back and forth.

“You’re not even in the same fucking universe of angry that I am right now. Nothing? They interviewed him? I mean, they were sure it was him, they were pretty much positive!”

He couldn’t understand it, he knew it was Brance. He knew it in his bones that he was the freak that was harassing Rey. Sure, there had been nothing for the last month, but that didn’t mean he’d forgotten about the photos.

“They had his fucking semen on a photo and they are saying it’s not him. Did they even check?”

It didn’t add up. None of it, because if it actually wasn’t him, then who could it be? A crazed fan wouldn’t go this far, would they?

The whole thing didn’t make sense and he felt on edge about it. He didn’t like the thought that he was out there and nothing was being done. He wished he had found him that day, wished he had killed him. He would have. And the more he felt for Rey, the more he knew he would do anything to protect her.

“I think so. I’m not sure, they said he has an alibi, that they didn’t need to do much else…”

Hux looked embarrassed and Ben knew he was being a complete dick to him, it wasn’t his fault, but he was in the firing line and he was too angry to let up.

“Not fucking good enough. You’re supposed to make sure these things happen!”

Hux huffed, walking over and taking a beer out the fridge. The rest of the group sat silent, refusing to look at Ben in fear they would be next to receive his wrath. When he was angry, people knew to stay clear.

“Ben, it’s not his fault.”

Rey took his large hand in her own and squeezed it gently, trying to cool him, bring him back down to earth and, of course, it worked.

“Fuck, I know. I’m just, I’m not happy about this—if anything happened to you, Rey… I wouldn’t be able to cope.”

Now all eyes were on him, they didn’t get to see this side of him, no one did but Rey. He didn’t care. He felt sick.

“Hux, man, I’m sorry. I’m just fed up with all of this shit.”

Hux nodded, telling him it was okay and he understood, the tension in the room now eased. He lifted Rey’s hand, bringing it to his mouth and leaving a soft kiss there. She smiled, that dazzling smile that was all teeth and made his heart skip a beat.

“Okay, okay. I know we are all happy that Reylo is finally a thing, but since the whole, “catching you both fucking in our spare bathroom” thing the other month, I literally am triggered anytime I see either of you being close,” Finn spoke wildly, his hands moving as he motioned to the two of them.

Ben chuckled, noticing Rey’s cheeks color that beautiful shade of pink. He didn’t give two shits that their friends walked in on them. Poe and Finn had moved house last month and had them all up for a drinks and games night in their new place. He and Rey had ended up drinking a little more than they should have, he’d known it as soon as she’d grabbed his dick under the table, and well, one thing led to another, ending up with him pounding into her in the spare bathroom. Their friends had heard her screaming, all of them rushing up to find her bent over the sink with him balls deep. Apparently, they still weren’t over it, his brother still unable to look him in the eye.

“It’s all your own fault. Why in the hell would you open the door?” he retorted, still refusing to back down on this subject.

“Um, maybe because we thought Rey was being murdered,” Finn replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yeah, if that’s your excuse.”

“You don’t think we actually wanted to see that, do you?” Phasma said, her nose crinkling in disgust.

“I’m not sure what you’re into.” He shrugged, wrapping his arms around Rey and pulling her close.

“And you’ll never know,” she joked, her mouth warping into a small smile.

“All I do know is that I never want to see my brother’s butt again!” Poe groaned, shaking his head as if trying to tear the memory from his mind.

“Speak for yourself! It was one nice ass!” Finn winked in Ben’s direction and the rest of the group laughed loudly.

“Agreed,” Rey replied, leaning round to squeeze said ass as she giggled.

“Get me out of here, literally anywhere else,” Hux groaned.

Ben felt better, his friends were clearly moving past the fact he’d just had a hissy fit and moving onto lighter subjects. He looked down again at his wife, she looked beautiful, though she always did. 

They were going to a party at his work tonight, it was the show’s 100th episode and apparently, that meant the whole cast could get together to consume cake and alcohol. In all honesty, he was completely surprised he had made it this far; the number of times he’d been almost fired was ridiculous. But, the show’s creator had sat him down recently, saying she was proud of him, of how much he’d changed. It was all because of Rey, of course. It was her that deserved the praise, not him.

She was wearing a silver dress, backless, and his hand kept straying to her soft skin, rubbing soft circles in his wake. He was already thinking of how acceptable it would be to leave as soon as they had their photos and the cake was cut, so he could get her home and into their bed.

Her long, tanned legs drove him crazy and he just wanted them wrapped around him while she whimpered in his ear. He wasn’t asking for much—just the world.

But first, they had to get through tonight and he was dreading it. Not only would Rose be there, hanging about and staring at him like a piece of meat, but he was scared of Rey meeting everyone, of what they might say about him. He was known for being temperamental on set and he had more than a few people that ignored him. He deserved it, but he still didn’t want Rey to see him in a bad light.

“Apart from the Brance thing, are you okay? You’re all fidgety,” Rey asked, looking concerned. 

He wanted to laugh. She could read him well; knew him better than himself and there was no point in hiding the truth from her.

“I’m just worried about tonight. People at my work, well, they don’t really _like_ me.”

“And?”

“And… I’m worried about what you might hear, or think.”

She laughed, full on and hugged him before pulling back, staring into his eyes.

“Do you forget we used to be mortal enemies? Hated each other? Couldn’t be in the same room together without causing a scene? I know you can be a dick, Ben. I don’t care, it doesn’t matter. Nothing is going to change my mind about this, about us.” She said it so fiercely, so intensely that he believed her, his fear ebbing away. 

How could he not love this woman?

“You mean that, don’t you?” he asked, needing to hear her say it again, her words cleansing his dark soul.

“I do. Ben, it’s you and me." 

He kissed her, hard, ignoring the groans of his friends around them, they didn’t matter right now, the only thing he could focus on was the beautiful woman in his arms, his wife.

“You and me.”

“You two make me want to throw up.” Finn butted in, walking over and grabbing Rey over to the kitchen for a drink.

Ben wanted to go after her, never let her go and forget about the stupid party. He wished he didn’t have to go, but Hux had advised him he didn’t really have a choice. 

He watched her laughing with Finn, both of them toasting something or other and taking a shot. She was breathtaking.

“You told her yet?” His brother asked, standing next to him and handing him a bottle of beer.

“What do you think?”

“I think you’re scared.”

“Smartass.”

“You really need to tell her, man. She loves you too, can’t you see it? Did you not just hear what she said to you?” Poe smiled at him.

“You don’t know that.”

Ben’s worst fear was that she would reject him. He couldn’t help but feel insecure—no one had ever wanted him. People used him. They didn’t _love_ him. So why would someone as amazing as Rey?

“You need to tell her. Sooner rather than later, bro.”

Poe then walked away, leaving his brother some food for thought. He knew he needed to tell her. He knew his time was running out.

“Right guys, car’s outside, time to hit this shitfest,” Hux shouted out to the group, motioning for them to finish their drinks and start moving.

Ben talked himself down, he would tell her, soon. But for now… well, he had this party to get through.

 

* * *

 

The party was lame and he needed to go home. Sure, he loved being able to walk in with Rey on his arm, everyone watching them with wide eyes. Everyone loved her, of course, which meant they were starting to talk to him too. He did his best to go along with the small talk, but it had never been his thing. None of this was.

Rey was in her element, chatting to all of his castmates, poking harmless fun at him, and it made him smile. He’d been doing that a lot and people around him were noticing, their faces screwing up when they noticed his grin.

“She’s too good for you,” the shrill voice of his ex, Rose, sent a chill up his spine.

They had successfully avoided her for most of the night, but it looked as though his time was running out.

“I’m aware,” he replied, dryly, not even looking at her.

“She’ll leave you.”

“Like I left you?”

She huffed. He hit a nerve, _good_ , he thought. Thinking of Rey leaving him was not something he even wanted to consider.

“Touché. Sore subject, noted.”

“Good, can you leave me now?”

“Sure, I’m just waiting on my boyfriend, he’s running late.”

If she was trying to get a rise out of him by dropping the fact she had a new boyfriend into the conversation, well, she was failing miserably. He couldn’t give two shits.

“And?”

His tone was bored, uninterested and he wished she would take the hint and fuck off.

“And, I think your _wife_ knows him.”

That piped his interest. He turned to look at her for the first time. She was smirking like she knew some secret he didn’t. She was up to something.

“What game are you playing?”

“Game? I have no idea what you mean,” she replied innocently, a sickly sweet smile gracing her face.

“Try again. Who is it?”

“No need, here he is.”

He turned around to where she was pointing, his blood turning cold as his temper blew through the roof, there, standing across from him was none other than Brance, a sick smile covering his smarmy face. 

“Hey Kylo, how’s the wife?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to hit the fan and Brance/Rose have ulterior motives, though Rose does not know to the extent what Brance's crazy is about, she thinks he just wants Rey back. Rose is a woman scorned and Brance is full on the crazy train. 
> 
> I am so excited to hear what you all think, please leave me some kudos and comments as I literally live off them lmao <3
> 
> Also, come see me on twitter I am @LEscapism and love to chat! 
> 
> Have a great week!


	19. Liability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben both confront Brance with some interesting consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you I wouldn't let you wait too long for an update on this one haha! Thank you everyone for your incredible comments on the last chapter and the horrible cliffhanger I left of Brance showing up. 
> 
>  
> 
> Massive thank you, as always to my amazing beta [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel)  
> for being the absolute BEST. Also, she made me the gorgeous gif that I have posted at the top of the chapter. She is one talented lady and every single one of her stories are worth reading. 
> 
> Another massive thank you to my other half, [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/pseuds/AlbaStarGazer)  
> who made me this stunning moodboard I have posted below. LOOK AT THOSE COlOURS. I can't even. 
> 
> The song Rey sings in this chapter is "Liability" by Lorde and I really would recommend listening to it while you read. It is one of my all time favs and blows my mind.
> 
> Enjoy lovely people <3

 

 

**Chapter Nineteen - Liability**

 

Anger, red hot, relentless and unforgiving, flowed through his veins as he stared at the man in front of him. 

****** **

The smirk on Brance’s face instantly made him even madder. He couldn’t believe that he had shown up here, where Rey was, where  _ his _ wife was. He was shaking, ready to reach out and wrap his hands around the dickhead’s throat and never stop squeezing till he was gone.

****** **

“You gotta be kidding me,” Kylo grunted, looking back to Rose. “Really? You brought  _ him _ , here?” 

****** **

She looked positively over the moon like she had won something, but Kylo honestly wasn’t sure what that was. If she thought he was reacting this way because of jealousy, well she was completely wrong. She had no idea what she had done.

****** **

“Don’t tell me you aren’t happy about the fact I have a new boyfriend?”

****** **

_ Knew it _ , he thought. It was clear that Rose didn’t know the full story about Brance. If she had any idea about how high on the crazy scale he was, she wouldn’t be caught dead with him, especially at her place of work. 

****** **

“Couldn’t care less, I’m more upset about the fact he stalked my wife and has some fucking obsession with her.”

****** **

“Wait, what?” Rose asked, her gaze falling from Kylo and onto Brance. 

****** **

“Don’t listen to him, love. Likes to make up stories, this one does,” his cold voice swiped, the smirk never leaving his face. 

****** **

Kylo huffed, trying harder and harder not to lose his cool. He had worked so hard to get things right with his work again and  _ finally _ they were in a good place. He needed to move this situation to somewhere they weren’t in front of the entire party because he honestly didn’t know how long he was going to last before he punched this man in the face, repeatedly. He just hoped that Rey didn’t see them, he didn’t want her to have to face him. 

****** **

“I don’t understand?” 

****** **

Kylo turned to Rose, the clear confusion etched all over her face. She may have wanted to make him jealous, which on its own was hilarious, but she didn’t know what else this creep was up to. Well, time to enlighten her. 

****** **

“This man you’re parading as your boyfriend. I take it he told you it was because he was Rey’s ex? That the two of you together would make us insanely jealous?” It was Kylo who was smirking now, his eyes zoning in on Brance’s. 

****** **

“Well, yes, but—“

****** **

“Thought as much,” Kylo interrupted before continuing, “well, this man is a stalker, he’s obsessed with Rey. Taking photos, sending her copies of them—defiling them—he’s dangerous.”

****** **

Brance wasn’t giving much away; Kylo could only commend him on his poker face. Except, when he had said the word defiled, he had noticed the smirk twitch slightly like he was enjoying this whole thing, which only enraged Kylo even more. 

****** **

“What? Has he not been arrested or?” Rose sounded panicked and he didn’t blame her. But, that’s what happened when you just jumped into something with someone you didn’t even know.

****** **

“I wasn’t arrested because it’s not true. Kylo just wants to ruin my life, apparently. How does it go again, steal my girl and now try and ruin my reputation?” he sneered in response, his voice raising slightly. 

****** **

“I wouldn’t call Rey leaving you in the dust and wanting to marry me as stealing her. You can’t steal something that was never yours.” 

****** **

Kylo was breathing deeply, trying to control himself and the situation he now found himself in. He might not be able to hurt him physically right now, but he sure as hell could hurt him in other ways. 

****** **

“You  _ stole  _ her from me!” 

****** **

People were starting to stare. Brance was becoming louder and louder, his cool facade falling away.

****** **

“Brance, calm down, okay? Don’t do this here, please,” Rose asked, walking over to him and rubbing his arm. 

****** **

He ignored her, continuing to glare at Kylo like he was a bug he wanted to squash. 

****** **

“She isn’t an object. You get that, right? She left you and came to me of her own free will.”

****** **

Sure, drink had also been involved, but it wasn’t like Kylo was going to slip that into the conversation right now. The way Brance talked about Rey like he thought he owned her didn’t sit right with him. He was still sure he was the stalker, he had to be. His weird obsession was becoming more and more obvious each time he spoke. 

****** **

“Like anyone would actually believe that. Look at you, you’re a mess. You don’t think Rey would actually love someone like you, do you?”

****** **

Brance laughed mockingly at Kylo as Rose stepped back, feeling the tension mount as Kylo’s control was slowly slipping away. 

****** **

“I do, actually, and unlike you, I know I’m not worth it. But, she wants me. She married me. And you need to get over it. Or I’ll end you. Got it?” Kylo turned to walk away, wanting to search for Rey and get her out of this party. 

****** **

“She’ll get sick of you. You think just cause she’s fucking you that she loves you? Does she still do that thing with her tongue, you know when she—”

****** **

Brance didn’t get another word out, instead, Kylo’s hands were grabbing onto into his suit jacket, pulling him close. 

****** **

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you, you piece of shit. You think just because you have everyone fooled that I don’t know it was you? ‘Cause I do. And I’ll prove it and get you locked up, you sick fuck,” Kylo roared and now most people in the room were watching.

****** **

He would probably get in shit for making a scene, but in his eyes, he was still holding back. The urge to punch Brance in the face was excruciating, but he fought it. He thought of Rey, of her soft voice, her beautiful smile, the fact that she was  _ so _ proud of him. 

****** **

“You might want to get off me, people are watching—wouldn’t want to ruin that wholesome reputation you suddenly have going. You know the one that Rey fell for, the one that you’re going to fuck up sooner or later.”

****** **

Brance pushed back and Kylo let go of him. Being reminded that sooner or later he would make a mess of everything hit him hard. He wasn’t a fool, he knew that he was volatile, unpredictable, people referring him to a ticking time bomb when they thought he couldn’t hear… but Rey, she made that better, she made  _ him _ better and no matter what, he wasn’t going to give up on that. 

****** **

“You know nothing,” Kylo roared, his face still so close to Brance’s that if he pulled back and pushed forward hard enough he would knock him out.

****** **

“Brance?” The soft voice of his wife filtered through his mind, instantly calming him.

****** **

“Speak of the devil and she shall appear,” Brance responded, finally stepping back and staring at Rey from head to toe.

****** **

He was leering, that much was obvious and Kylo knew he was trying to antagonize him, wanting him to snap even further and he was close. The thought of Rey with anyone but him made him feel sick. He didn’t like to think of her with anyone from her past. He wanted to be the only one that ever brought her happiness, which he knew was selfish, but he felt it nonetheless.

The need to keep her safe was powering throughout him as he went and stood next to Rey, his large arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer. Most people had gone back to talking, but there was still a few that were watching, waiting to see if anything else was going to occur. 

****** **

“What are you doing here?” she gritted out, her face contorting into rage and bewilderment. 

****** **

Kylo had to give it to her; she would never back down from a fight, which was something he knew all too well. Many a time he had been on the receiving end of her anger, which if he took away the fact that he found it incredibly sexy, well, it was downright scary. She truly was unlike any woman he had ever known. 

****** **

“You’re not the only one that’s moved on.” Brance moved to copy Kylo, wrapping his arm around Rose, though she didn’t look quite as comfortable as Rey did.

****** **

“Was it you?” Rey replied, clearly not interested in the fact that he was with Rose, which of course, only made Kylo even prouder.

****** **

“Was what? You’re going to have to explain?” 

****** **

“You know what! It was you, wasn’t it? You wanted revenge, you—you wanted to hurt me.” 

****** **

Kylo could feel Rey tense in his arms and started to rub soothing circles on her waist, hoping it would help in any way possible, hoping she would know that she was safe with him, always.

****** **

Brance staring at the hand on Rey’s waist, his dark eyes following the movements of Kylo’s fingertips. He looked angry, his face turning red as he started to shake. 

****** **

“Revenge? Oh no, you haven’t even tasted revenge yet,” he spat, the veins in his forehead prominent, pushing against his skin.

****** **

“Is that a threat?” Kylo asked, his voice deadly, unwavering. 

****** **

“Oh, Rey, you even let him speak for you now too?” 

****** **

“Leave, Brance. I don’t want to see you. I don’t want to talk to you. If you did what you did, then fine, but enough is enough. I will  _ never _ come running back to you. I’m married to Ben and I’m happy. What we had, it wasn’t good and deep down I think you know that. I only hope you can let go of the hate and find happiness too,” Rey spoke softly, completely changing the narrative, becoming the bigger person.

****** **

Kylo turned to face her, a small smile gracing his lips. The conversation hadn’t been going anywhere, she knew that; they all did and of course, she was the one to recognize this, try and stop it before one of them did something they would regret. 

****** **

“You think you’re so much better than me, don’t you? You can play the happily married game all you want, Rey, but I know you and I know him; he’ll get sick of you and find some other whore to fuck, one that isn’t so frigid.” 

****** **

Kylo moved to pounce, ready to ruin this man, no matter who saw and no matter the cost, until Rey’s small hands gripped him, pulling him back.

****** **

“He’s not worth it, Ben. Come one, let’s go home. Leave him,” she whispered in his ear, her hands now in his hair as she pulled at it gently.

****** **

“He can’t get away with this, baby. I won’t let him,” Kylo replied, his voice breaking as the anger he felt towards Brance coursed through him. 

****** **

“Look at me… Ben, look at me.”

****** **

She grabbed his head, turning it gently to finally face her. She was beautiful, light and everything that was good. She pushed against the darkness he felt, she brought him back to himself, made him see clear again. If he reacted, if he did what Brance wanted him to do, then he could lose everything. As much as he wanted to hurt him, this would hurt them more and he wasn’t going to let that happen.

****** **

“You’re right. I’m sorry. You are right. He isn’t worth shit. Let’s go home, baby.”

****** **

He leaned forward, catching her lips in a soft kiss, all thoughts of Brance and his vendetta suddenly forgotten and instead all he was consumed with was  _ her _ . She had broken the ugly spell of revenge and anger that washed over him, instead basking him in her light.

****** **

Rey took his hand in hers and they turned around, walking away and refusing to even give Brance a last look. He didn’t deserve any more of their attention. He had no power over them.

****** **

“It won’t last, just you wait and see,” Brance shouted nastily, trying to hit them with a final blow.

****** **

They didn’t let him.

****** **

Instead, they continued walking, arms wrapped around each other in a safe cocoon. 

****** **

They were better than him. 

****** **

And they would prove it.

 

* * *

****** **

 

The drive back to their house was quiet, both of them going over what had happened at the party. Hux had called to inform them that Brance was at the party, but Kylo had told him he was too late, that they had already seen him and then left.

 

Brance ended up kicked out, apparently, something about getting into an argument with Finn that escalated to security dragging him out kicking and screaming with a bloody nose. Kylo noted he would need to thank Finn the next time he saw him.

 

“I’m proud of you, you know,” Rey’s voice floated throughout the car, interrupting the hum on the engine. 

 

Kylo leaned over, wrapping his hand around hers and giving it a small squeeze. 

 

“He wanted me to react. It was his plan all along. I won’t let him hurt you, okay? I promise you, baby.” 

 

And he meant it. He wouldn’t let that leech near her. If it was the last thing he did.

 

He thought back to when Rey and Brance were together—it was hazy based on the fact he’d been drunk most of the time he had to interact with Rey; it always made things easier. But, he never remembered them being close. He remembered them arguing a lot, but not like he and Rey did. Their arguing was different, like neither of them really cared about the other. She had always seemed happier when he wasn’t around. And then, the number of times they had broken up, it became one of his running jokes to annoy Rey at the time. He now wished he had just realized his feelings for her earlier and they wouldn’t have wasted all that time being at each other's throats. 

 

Then again, he wasn’t sure that he would change how things happened. It was crazy, but it was their story and he hoped that one day, he could ask her to marry him again, renew their vows in front of their friends and family, giving Rey the big day that she deserved. 

 

First, though, was the pesky little thing of him finally fessing up and telling her how crazy in love with her he was. Which was easier said than done, apparently. The struggle was real. Not because he didn’t want to, but because of what her reaction might be. He still had time. 

 

“You make me feel safe, Ben. I wasn’t afraid of him tonight. I thought if I ever had to face him I would be, and I wasn’t, because of you.” 

 

“See, and you once called me good for nothing,” he joked in response and lightening the mood, giving her hand another small squeeze as she giggled.

 

“Oh, well Mr. Solo, remember I’ve had you in my bed many times now, so can I wholeheartedly say that I take back that statement. You’re very good at many things.”

 

Rey wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and both of them laughed. This was what he loved; the easy, perfect moments in which it was just the two of them. No one there to try and ruin this beautiful bubble they had created.

 

“Just good?” 

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“Looks like I need to step up my game then…” 

 

Kylo swerved down a dark lane, turning off the car engine so they were in darkness and grabbed her, bringing her bare legs around him as he quickly pushed her panties to the side, unbuttoning his trousers to free his large, weeping cock before he plunged into her. 

 

“Is this just  _ good _ ?” He thrust up, hard enough that her head hit off the top of his car.

 

“No, Ben, it’s perfect.”

 

 

Finally home after their detour, they were now in bed, him sitting against the headboard with her in between his legs as she strummed on her guitar.

 

He could listen to her play for hours. He did, some days. She was so passionate about her music, and he was still so happy that she was sharing more and more with him. He loved watching the way her small fingers moved along the chords, her short, painted nails leaving a musical trail. Then, don’t even start him on her voice. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. 

 

“Can I play you something?” 

 

He leaned forward, noticing a small blush on her cheeks and he grinned; she was always so nervous showing him any of her own material.

 

“Of course, is it new?” 

 

“No, it’s um, actually one of the first songs I ever wrote. Erm, it’s kinda how I felt all my life, until now. But, I still want to share it with you, if you want?” 

 

He kissed her head softly in encouragement, pulling back and letting her turn around so she was now cross-legged and facing him. 

 

“I would love to hear it, Rey.” 

 

“Okay, here I go.”

 

Rey smiled sadly, strumming the first few notes, the music becoming louder and louder before she started to sing. 

  
  


_ Baby really hurt me _

_ Crying in the taxi _

_ He don't wanna know me _

_ Says he made the big mistake of dancing in my storm _

_ Says it was poison _

_ So I guess I'll go home _

_ Into the arms of the girl that I love _

_ The only love I haven't screwed up _

_ She's so hard to please _

_ But she's a forest fire _

_ I do my best to meet her demands _

_ Play at romance, we slow dance _

_ In the living room, but all that a stranger would see _

_ Is one girl swaying alone _

_ Stroking her cheek _

 

His heart was breaking as she played, each word coming out of her mouth like she was ripping it from her soul. He thought of the girl, the one that lost her family so young, always alone. He wanted to reach out, make things better, but he waited, letting her bare her deepest, darkest thoughts to him through song.

 

_ They say, "You're a little much for me _

_ You're a liability _

_ You're a little much for me" _

_ So they pull back, make other plans _

_ I understand, I'm a liability _

_ Get you wild, make you leave _

_ I'm a little much for _

_ E-a-na-na-na, everyone _

 

_ The truth is I am a toy _

_ That people enjoy _

_ 'Til all of the tricks don't work anymore _

_ And then they are bored of me _

_ I know that it's exciting _

_ Running through the night, but _

_ Every perfect summer's _

_ Eating me alive until you're gone _

_ Better on my own _

  
  


Her eyes were teary, each word that she sang crushed him, feeling everything she felt. He could understand her even better now; why she was so insecure, never thought she was enough. She had been used so many times, then spit out and left alone. The anger he felt from earlier that night came back, until she started the chorus again, her voice soothing him.

 

_ They say, "You're a little much for me _

_ You're a liability _

_ You're a little much for me" _

_ So they pull back, make other plans _

_ I understand, I'm a liability _

_ Get you wild, make you leave _

_ I'm a little much for _

_ E-a-na-na-na, everyone _

 

_ They're gonna watch me _

_ Disappear into the sun _

_ You're all gonna watch me _

_ Disappear into the sun _

 

She finished the last chords, a small tear escaping from the confines on her eye and falling down her face, her breathing heavy.

 

“Baby…” 

 

He was speechless, it was beautiful, heartbreaking…and most of all, relatable. Especially for him. He’d been called a liability his entire life. 

 

“I know, it’s silly, it’s—”

 

“Beautiful.” He cut her off, not wanting to hear her tear herself down.

 

“Ben…”

 

“I mean it, Rey. And I want you to know that you are never going to feel like that again. Ever. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. I’m not going to give you up.”

 

The tears were now free falling down her face as he got on his knees, moving the guitar from her hands and placing it down gently on the bed before facing her again. He took her hands in his, taking a large gulp as he searched for the courage to tell her how he truly felt. 

 

She had bared her soul to him with that song and now, now he was going to do the same. 

 

“I wanted to do this a better way than this, make it special, but I realized that no matter how or when I did this, it didn’t matter.”

 

Her breath hitched and he moved his hands to her face, stroking it lovingly.

 

“I love you, Rey. I’m so in love with you that it’s all consuming, all I think about. I’ve been scared to tell you because I don’t know what that means for us. But, please, just know, I love you. I always will.” 

 

There, he’d done it, the weight falling from his shoulders. He kissed her nose and for extra measure, said the words again.

 

“I love you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to know this was not supposed to happen so soon, but Ben just couldn't help himself. No matter what I was writing, he had to let her know this. So... blame him. Hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, drop me a comment and some kudos <3
> 
> ALL MY LOVE xx


	20. All My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twenty... I can't quite believe it. The angst is slowly happening... so prepare haha. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but thank you so much for all of your sweet comments. I love you all.
> 
> My beautiful beta and amazing friend [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel)  
> made this chapter what is is. Love you girl. <3
> 
> This stunning moodboard was made by my beautiful friend [SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae)  
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> Enjoy <3

 

**Chapter Twenty - All My Love**

 

“I love you.” **  
**

He repeated himself, watching as the tears filled her beautiful eyes. He could see the love he had reciprocated in them. He knew that she felt the same, and even if she didn’t reply, if she said nothing, he would still  _ know _ . **  
**

He reasoned she was probably just as scared as he was about the entire thing. Rey had opened up to him in so many ways that she didn’t show anyone else. She let him have a part of her that he could have never dreamed of.  **  
**

He noticed her hands were shaking as she reached out for him, her palm now against his hot face, calming him.  **  
**

“I love you too, Ben,” she whispered, so softly that if it had been any lower he probably would have struggled to hear it.  **  
**

“You do?”  **  
**

“Yes. More than I thought possible.”  **  
**

“Baby…” **  
**

He didn’t know what else to say. How could he put into words what it felt like to hear her say those words to him after everything that had happened? He thanked drunk him every single day for throwing caution to the wind and marrying this woman. Looking back at it now, the whole night was still completely hazy.  **  
**

“Whoever thought it would turn out like this?” Rey asked him, and he quickly wondered if she was reading his mind. He wouldn’t put it past her, she understood him like no one else. **  
**

“Not me, but I wished it would….”  **  
**

“You didn’t.” **  
**

“I did, Rey. We may not have always got on, but I’ve always felt  _ something _ for you. You were always so different from anyone else.”  **  
**

He pulled her closer, his hands on her waist as he lifted her up gently and placed her on his crossed legs, so that her own were wrapped around him. She was stunning, almost took his breath away any time he stared at her for too long. Which of course, happened a lot.  **  
**

“I think I focused on hating you because it was easier.” **  
**

“Easier than what?” he asked as his hands raked through her soft hair. **  
**

“Facing the fact that I found you so attractive,” she laughed and kissed the corner of his mouth. **  
**

“You have no idea how many times I thought about shutting you up with my cock.” **  
**

Rey laughed, her head swinging back and he latched onto the opportunity and nibbled on her neck. She squirmed above him, moaning in response.

“I’d have liked to see you try.” **  
**

“Oh, you would?” he countered quickly, now whispering in her ear, before gently tugging on her earlobe.  **  
**

She moved again above him, enough that he started to grow hard in his pants. He didn’t think that his need for her would ever tire. He now understood what it meant to be married and he’d never been happier, crazy stalkers aside. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this light and it was all because of her.  **  
**

“I know for a fact that when I suck you off,  _ you’re _ the one that struggles to speak!”  **  
**

Her hand fell between them and started to rub against him. She really was a minx and she was right; she left him speechless. **  
**

“Touche.”  **  
**

He grabbed onto her waist again, flipping them over quickly so her back was now against the bed and he started to grind against her core, relieving some of the tension. The sweet sounds that fell from her mouth drove him crazy, he could live off of them. He kissed her now on her mouth, swallowing them whole, taking everything she would give him. **  
**

Her tongue battled with his own as her small hands squeezed his ass, pushing him closer towards her. 

“I love you,” she mumbled against his mouth, making his heart soar all over again.

“I love you too, baby.” 

And he did. And he would. Forever.

 

* * *

 

“Maz, you can’t possibly expect me to do this,” Rey said hastily as she followed the small woman back to her office. **  
**

It had been their monthly team meeting at the magazine for the next issue and all hell had broken loose. Maz always handed Rey her next assignment, but this time it was different, it was personal.  **  
**

“I can, and you will.”  **  
**

There was no room for bargaining in her tone, but still, Rey tried. **  
**

“I can’t. I am not comfortable with people knowing about my personal life, or Ben’s for that matter.”  **  
**

Maz wanted her to write a column about falling in love with a bad boy. She said there was still a buzz around her marriage with Ben and she wanted the magazine to benefit from it. Which, Rey understood from a professional point of view, but from a personal one it was a completely different story.  **  
**

“You don’t need to give us your most intimate secrets, darling. Just a how-to on taming a bad boy. Which, you did. That gorgeous man was all over the tabloids before he met you. And not for any good reason… and now, well, he is like a different person. It doesn’t take a smart person to realize the change is because of you,” Maz said pointedly and took a seat behind her large desk. **  
**

Rey found it almost funny, the fact that a woman that small needed a desk that size. Her boss had always been fair, their relationship a good one. But this, this was asking too much of her. She didn’t like it. It made her relationship with Ben feel cheap. She in no way felt like she was the one to change him. He had always been this person, he just had issues. It wasn’t fair to highlight them to the world or for her to make out she was some sort of saviour when it was he who saved her. **  
**

“I don’t care what it looks like, Maz. I won’t do it.”  **  
**

“If you want to keep working at this magazine, you will.” **  
**

Maz picked up her phone, dialing a number and talking in Chinese. Conversation over. Like she hadn’t just threatened Rey’s job if she didn’t write about her marriage.

Rey huffed and walked out of the office. She felt like punching something, like her control was slipping away from her with every passing second. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. Who was she to write this? **  
**

She made her way back to her own desk, head down as she tried to think of a way to get out of this assignment. Maz always got what she wanted, she wasn’t Editor-in-Chief for nothing, but something this personal didn’t sit right. Rey couldn’t imagine what Ben would think about the entire thing.  **  
**

“You need to turn that frown upside down, Peanut,” Finn said as he placed a cup of coffee on her desk.

“Hmmmm,” she replied and picked up the steaming mug, taking a long sip.

“I take it this is about the new assignment?” 

She didn’t know why he was asking. He had seen how her face dropped when Maz had told her in front of everyone. He knew she wouldn't be okay with this. 

“Yes. I don’t know what I’m gonna do.” 

Rey tried to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. She didn’t want to be a baby about this. It was her job and she wanted to be professional, but how could she? Ben didn’t like the limelight, had told her on numerous occasions… then with everything with Brance, he wouldn’t want any more of their information to be leaked to the public.

“I’m sorry. I mean, I get why she did it, sales-wise… but, it’s not fair to you. I take it you told her no?”

“Yes, and she basically said I was out on my ass if I didn’t do it.”

Finn shook his head and walked around to give her a hug. Rey hadn’t realized just how much she’d needed it until now and wrapped her arms around her best friend. He was always great at soothing her, nowhere as good as Ben, but enough that she started to feel slightly better.  **  
**

“I can’t believe she did that. She always seems so… fair,” he said softly, finally pulling back. **  
**

“She is, but I guess none of us have ever disagreed with her before. You really think she would fire me if I didn’t do it?” Rey asked him, still not quite believing how her morning was going.  **  
**

“I’d like to say… but I wouldn’t want to find out.”  **  
**

He gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before she watched him walk away back to his desk. **  
**

“Finn?” she shouted over and made him stop in his tracks. **  
**

“Yes, Peanut?” **  
**

“Don’t mention this to anyone… just for now, okay?” **  
**

“You mean Kylo?” **  
**

“Yes.” **  
**

“Whatever you say.” **  
**

Rey felt backed into a corner. Ben wouldn’t go for it. Maz was saying she would fire her. The entire situation was completely fucked and she was at a loss.  **  
**

She just hoped that the rest of the week would get better.

* * *

****  
  


Kylo didn’t know what to do. Hux had left him four voicemails about this film in Paris. In all fairness, he had completely forgotten about it. At least that is what he told himself, when what had actually happened was, he had buried his head in the sand. Too wrapped up in Rey and how happy he was, not wanting to think about the thought of leaving her for four months to shoot this film. **  
**

He wanted to say no, he really did. But Hux kept reminding him that this would change his career. He would be seen as a more serious actor. It didn’t help that it was the CEO of the network that had put him up for the film. It was perfect for him… just not right now.  **  
**

The deadline for him signing on had crept up on him even quicker than he expected. And now they all needed an answer. He felt like an idiot; he hadn’t even told Rey about the film. He didn’t want to put any more pressure on them. He didn’t want her to think that he wanted to leave her, when that was the last thing that he wanted to do. **  
**

Kylo knew she would support him, that she would push for him to go, even if it wasn’t what was best for their relationship. If he had told her at the start, she may have even thought it was an excuse to get away from her. Things had been progressing so nicely with them. He’d never been happier, but of course, now something had to come and fuck it all up again. **  
**

He could feel the rage start to boil within him. He couldn’t help but think it was some sort of sick karma he was being dealt for being such an asshole for years. Being away from Rey for four months, it sounded like complete and utter hell. He’d spent every single day with her since they married and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Kylo didn’t want things to change.  **  
**

He could ask her to go with him, but would that be fair? Asking her to give up her life so he could follow his dream. It was a lose-lose situation.  **  
**

His phone rang again, Hux’s face flashing on the screen and he knew he had to answer sooner or later. **  
**

“Hux.” **  
**

“Kylo, I’ve been trying to get you for hours. I don’t have time to spend all day looking for your ass.”  **  
**

Hux was in a bad mood and Kylo couldn’t blame him. He felt the exact same way. His good mood from the weekend had been forgotten. Now all he could feel was anxious, annoyed and sad at the decision he had to make. **  
**

“I’m sorry. I just, I, I don’t know what to do.” **  
**

“I know. Have you spoken with Rey about it?” **  
**

Hux knew what the problem was. Kylo couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t that transparent. If this had been before he’d married her, he would have said yes in a heartbeat. But now, things had changed. He couldn’t just think about himself, he was part of a team. **  
**

“No.” **  
**

“Kylo! What the fuck are you thinking? You need to speak to your wife.”  **  
**

“You don’t think I know that? How about you go get a wife and see how it feels to tell her you could be leaving for four fucking months. See how you like it,” Kylo raged, his anger getting the better of him as it so often did.  **  
**

“Nice. Really. Look, I know you don’t want to hear it, but you can’t give this opportunity up. Rey will understand,” Hux replied and Kylo could hear through his tone that he did feel for his friend, but he also wanted what was best for him. **  
**

“That’s the problem. She will push me to do it, which I love, but it means we will be apart. We are finally in a good place. I don’t want to ruin it. Four months is a long time.” 

Four months was too long. And sure, they would be able to visit and whatever, text, phone. But, it wasn’t enough for him. He couldn’t help but worry they would grow apart. That at the end of it she would want to leave him all over again. His own insecurity was getting the best of him and he knew it. **  
**

“She won’t. Have you seen you two together? She’s so in love with you. You’re an idiot if you don’t know that.”  **  
**

“I know, okay. It still isn’t easy. Look, push them back a week, please? I’ll have your answer then.” **  
**

Hux huffed through the line and Kylo knew he was asking a lot from him.  **  
**

“Fine. Right. Just, hurry up, okay?”  **  
**

“Yes… and Hux, don’t mention anything to anyone yet.” **  
**

“You mean Rey.” **  
**

“Yes.” **  
**

“Whatever. Just sort your shit out.” **  
**

Hux hung up, ending the conversation and leaving Kylo with a million thoughts flowing through his brain. He needed a few days to regroup, to decide the best way to approach this with Rey.  **  
**

They would make it work. They had to. He couldn’t lose her. He wouldn’t survive.   **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo… things are happening. I think there is going to be about approx. 10 chapters left of this fic, so we are into the home stretch. Can't wait to hear what you all think <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading and all of your support!


End file.
